That's What You Get
by followthespiders18
Summary: For years, he had tormented me. Muggle-born, fourth member of the Golden Trio, fun, outgoing Jennifer Williams. For years I was the subject of his sneers and harsh words. When did that change? When did he change? Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**[AN:** **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so don't be afraid to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I can take some constructive criticism. The only one way I can receive said help/advice is if you lovely readers review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh*]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wake Me<p>

I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything? Where am I?

I crack my eyes open just a little, and I'm almost blinded. It's so bright. I squint around. It seems as if I'm in a hospital. There is a steady murmur, a combination of people walking by and the hum of the machines. I look down, and see a white bed with crisp white sheets covering a body. My body?

I'm suddenly aware of a pounding in my head. I reach up to my forehead, and feel a clump of gauze covering what seems to be the cause of my head-splitting ache. I feel a sticky substance on my fingertips. I bring (my?) hand down into my line of vision, and see crimson shining from the many florescent lights.

What happened? Who am I? I'm so confused. I try to bring up memories. Anything. Anything to get me out of the dark. As I'm scrutinizing my hand, I notice a hospital band circling my wrist. Maybe this has some answers. I bring it close to my face so that I can read the print. _Jennifer Malfoy_. Jennifer. Yes, that's my name. I remember that. What a strange surname, though. My surname? I take another look, _Age: 25_. _Woah! When did this happen?_ Last I remember… I'm 15. Aren't I 15?

God, everything is just so confusing. Someone coughs nearby. I nearly jump out of the bed, noticing a man sitting in a chair by my bed. Who is this man? Why haven't I noticed him before now? I almost start again when I notice that he's holding my hand. His touch though...it brings back something. The gentle firmness as he absent-mindedly rubs circles into the back of my hand, it brings back a hazy memory... I desperately cling onto that little shred of hope of finally remembering something. But that goes out the window as the man speaks. "Jen," he breathes, gripping my hand harder, "You're awake. Thank God, I thought you were done for." I took a moment to study this curious person. He was tall, had a pale, pointed face and with platinum blond hair. His cool grey eyes were bloodshot and puffy, as if he had stayed up all night, or had been recently crying. I felt my brow furrow as I got lost in thought. I have seen this man before. Where, though?

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I tried to be polite, while inside I was desperately rattling every part of my brain to know who he was. He seems _so_ familiar.

At first he thought I was joking. He chuckled a few times before he saw my confused expression. Then he realized I was serious. Worry and panic flitted across his face. "You don't... remember me?" I just shook my head, biting my lip, saying in a sincere apologetic tone, "Sorry."

A nurse came in then, carrying a tray filled with strange bottles of liquid. The man got up from his chair, not letting go of my hand and addressed the nurse, "She can't remember anything. Why can't she remember anything?" He said, raising his voice to where it was almost a shout. I internally flinched at his angry tone.

The nurse looked from him to me, a look of pity in her eyes, "Please, allow me to explain, Mr. Malfoy."

_Mr_. Malfoy? I wonder…

"Please, do," the man murmured from beside me, the young nurse pretended not to notice. "Mrs. Malfoy has a rare form of amnesia, caused by- well, we don't necessarily know yet- but we know it was some Dark spell she received in her, ah, accident." She purses her lips as she studies my chart, "We are about to bring in a specialist who is going to try to help us determine how far back her remaining memories go. From there, we will try to bring forth the memories she has lost using a very complex spell..."

I started to drift away from the conversation, and began fiddling with my bracelet again, getting lost in my many rebounding thoughts. I need some answers. Who am I, really? I know a name, but that really isn't _me. _I can't remember if I like strawberries, or hate a certain color. It's bloody confusing.

I was only half listening when I was aware of someone raising their voice.

I looked up to see the nurse facing me, saying sternly, "Mrs. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy!" It took me a few seconds to realize who she was speaking to, "Me?" I said, pointing at my myself, needing clarification. The nurse sighed, but nodded. She turned to the man and excused herself to go find the specialist.

Once she was out of sight, he turned to me, his face reasonably blank of emotion, but desperation and sadness clear in his eyes, "Don't you remember me, Jenny? Draco?"

Hm... Such an unusual name...although it does ring a bell. I ask the question that's been bothering me for a while, "Are we married?" I ask hesitantly, peering up at him through the bangs covering my face.

He-Draco- nods before gripping onto my hand, "Yes, we are," a smile playing on the corners of his sad mouth. The nurse bustled in, following an older man with a kind face.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Malfoy." He smiles at me warmly. I can only stare at him.

"Healer White," he stretches out a weathered hand which I nervously shake. He pulls up a chair to my bedside, opposite the man. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure you know why you're here?" I swallow and shake my head. The nurse didn't really explain much, just talked to Draco like I wasn't even there. I really don't even know _where _I am. As if reading my mind, Healer White continues, "Well, this, is St. Mungo's hospital. You received quite a nasty Dark curse yesterday, and it appears that whatever it was has partially erased your memory. I am here to help distinguish how much of your memory is gone and how much we need to recover.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" I nod. "What year is it?" I stare at him blankly, "I don't know." He scribbles something on his clipboard, nodding. "Do you know you're birthday?" I really concentrate, and a fuzzy image comes into my mind's eye. A little girl sitting in her father's lap, watching the snow and holding a brand new toy. "It's sometime in winter," I say, trying to get the image in focus, but it just slips away the more firm I try to hold it.

Healer White nods, "Can you remember what month?" I just shake my head. More scribbling. "Your parent's names?"

"Melissa... and... Robert" He beams, writing more down.

"Good, good. What country do you live in?" _Easy._ "Britain"

"Good. What school did you graduate from?" I stop and think. A wonderful image comes to my mind. A scarlet steam engine, with fancy lettering on the side. The Hogwarts Express. I smile, "Hogwarts" both him and-Draco, was it? - smile. Healer White nods.

After a few more questions like the first, Healer White pulls out his wand and faces me, "Now, I will have to perform a charm where it will clear your thoughts so that you can remember as far as your memories still go. Ready?" I nod quickly, and immediately a sensation overcomes my mind. It's like my brain has been submerged in ice cold water. I freeze as a sudden stream of images and clips flow fresh through my mind.

I remember… a boy with glasses and a scar. I practically beam as I can attach a name to the face, Harry! And Ron! With red hair. And a girl, with frizzy hair and buck teeth. Herm-Herm- It's on the tip of my tongue- Hermione? I remember riding a red train to a castle-Hogwarts!

I begin to quickly remember all of the misadventures of our quartet, the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber, the escapee Sirius Black, and the Triwizard Tournament. I remember Voldemort coming back. Well, Harry saying that he came back. But of course I believed him, my best guy friend, Boy Who Lived and all that. I remember Umbridge, the foul woman. I remember a boy- I stop. I take a closer look at the man -Draco- beside me.

I gasp, and point an accusing finger at him, "I remember you. You were that foul, arrogant, loathsome, bloody ferret-" I had no idea where this anger was coming from, but I couldn't stop it, he chuckled and mumbled, "She remembers me."

I stop my rage, images rushing through my mind again. "I remember the train leaving, except that I'm staying behind with the three others. I'm really excited for my birthday." Then, quite suddenly, the images stop. There's nothing. I sigh and shake my head, "That's all I can remember."

Healer White seems impressed and nods, looking over his notes. I begin to play with a strand of hair that falls in my eyes. It's a pretty brown color with red strands mixing with the brown, creating a nice shimmery look.

"I think that my memory stops sometime during Christmas break during my," I pause, recalling some other details, "Fifth Year?"

Healer White stands, "We will be back tomorrow to start retrieving your memories. Until tomorrow, Mrs. Malfoy." And with a bow, he leaves.

A different nurse comes in with more, potions, are they? Draco raises his hand to my face and tenderly cups my cheek. I recoil from his touch, memories still flowing fresh in my mind of his tormenting back in school. I remember this man. How can we be married? Why is he so nice? What happened to that dreadful boy I knew back in school? Draco sighs and drops his hand, looking into my eyes and saying with a set determination, "We'll get your memories back, Jen. I promise." He smiles, a small, sad smile. My stomach fills with butterflies, much to my discomfort. Why did I marry him? I mean, sure, he's handsome- My thoughts are interrupted as the other nurse hands me one of the potions, which I experimentally sip.

My vision goes blurry around the edges. I hear the nurse speak, a strange echo in my ears, "She needs rest..." And next moment, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: So, there's the first chapter. Yes? No? Good? Bad? Let me know! Review!]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors's Note: Hello again, wonderful readers! So here's the second chapter! It's a little bit shorter than the first, but oh, well. I've already gotten about the first 5 chapters written, but in order to keep from keeping you all waiting too long in case I get writer's block, I'm going to go ahead and write a few more chapters so I can stay ahead and keep updating every other day. No promises, though! I'd just like to thank you all for your alerts and favorites! You, my lovely readers, keep me going! Keep reviewing! And a special thanks to:**

**creativewriter17 - First reviewer! Thank you! You're great!**

**Macbec3 - Love you!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - Gimme a hug!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I'm not Jo Rowling, so I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Beginning<p>

Many hours after I had awoken the next day, groggy and with a slight headache, the doctors said that I'm finally ready for the 'memory retrieval process'. I still don't really understand. How did my memories vanish in the first place? I'm excited but still extremely nervous to be getting my memories back. Who knows what happened during 10 years? Do I really want Draco and even Healer White, a complete stranger, seeing my life and possibly judging me for things I can't even remember?

But, of course, I need their help. I scoff at myself. _Of course I need their help. This is a hospital, after all. I'm the weak one here. It won't do well to refuse their help. _

I can't know if these are even _my_ memories. They could very well be someone else's, and then I'd have another person's life replacing mine. No, that can't happen. I need my life back.

But all this is just so unnerving. Having a chunk of your life gone, leaving a big empty space in your mind is really unsettling and confusing. It's like I've lost part of who I am. Well, I guess, in a sense, I have. 10 years worth of who I am.

I mean, one day, you go to sleep in Hogwarts castle after everyone leaves for the holidays, and suddenly you wake up in a hospital only to find out you've lived on for 10 years and can't remember anything? I just wish they'd hurry it up.

But, I won't rush them. Their job seems difficult enough without having to worry about complaining patients.

Draco is still here, and he looks terrible, as if he hasn't slept in days. He watches me wearily, a sadness lingering on his features.

I give a small sigh of relief as Healer White comes in and takes his place beside my bed. He smiles at me before going to his clipboard. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy. We should be ready to begin retrieving your memories in an hour or so. Should I explain the process?"He looks at me over his clipboard. I nod quickly.

"Well, your memories aren't really 'lost', just hidden deep within your mind, too far for the mind to draw them outward itself. So we are," he paused, looking for a right word, "assisting it. We will use a very complex spell to go within your mind and draw these memories outward out of your brain's shadows. In order to make sure the memories are undamaged, or otherwise altered or harmed, we will be using a Pensieve, I'm sure you've heard of them? Yes, well, then we will view your memories, while allowing the memories to seep back in your brain as we observe them. You may come along as well, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded. "You may have to assist us in our observation, and inspect her memories for any differences. I am sure this should be fine with you, Mrs. Malfoy?" Healer White looked up at me as I jumped, slightly startled at suddenly being addressed.

I just shrug. There can't be anything too bad, can there?

Healer White nodded again, "We'll just have to run some tests beforehand, so…" and he gestured to a young nurse who starts to point her wand at various parts of my body and begins to mutter complicated spells under her breath, probably checking my condition.

Draco gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and a sad smile pulls at his lips. I give him a small smile back before averting my attention back to Healer White who had begun to speak again. "We will have to move you to a more, ah, private room on second floor." I nod again, my throat too tight for me to speak.

After the nurse was finished with her tests, I was quietly moved to a rather dark room on the second floor. There weren't any windows, and the walls were painted a solid black. The only source of light in this strange room was from a carved marble bowl in the center of the room, giving off a shimmering light from its silvery swirling contents.

Healer White gently sat me down in a chair in front of the bowl, with Draco standing behind me, a hand lying on my shoulder.

Healer White explained that the bowl's swirling contents were, in fact, my 'lost' memories. They must have extracted the memories while I was asleep from that potion.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked, coming to stand beside me as well. I glance at the bowl and turn back to his kind, aging face. I set my jaw and nod once. Draco squeezes my shoulder encouragingly. I look up at him, and he smiles before kissing the top of my head. I return his smile but I think he can sense my nervousness, because next moment he leans down to whisper in my ear, "It's going to be alright, love." But he looks worried as well, as if he's afraid of something I'll see going through my memories. I'm beginning to get a little worried. What could he not want me to remember?

Healer White grips my arm, firm but gentle, and looks back to make sure Draco also had a good hold.

"Ready?" Healer White asks, looking down at me. I swallow and give a slight nod. "One, two-" and he leans toward the bowl, pulling me and Draco with him. As Healer White's face makes contact with the shimmering substance, I feel an invisible force pull me forward into the bowl.

The beautiful swirling fog envelopes me as we begin the journey through my memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, the adeventure begins! Woo! As I said up there, I will <em>try <em>to update about every other day, but it might become every weekend when school starts again. Please, if you have any sugestions, review! Review review review! Ha, sorry if I seem so pushy about the review. It's just... that little blue guy down there is pretty lonely. I think you should click him ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please read! I'm going to explain some important details!**

**Okay, so here's the third chapter, where they begin their mystical journey through her memories! (Wooooo) Okay, so just to explain some things important to the story:**

**1: Hermione is a half-blood in this story, while Jennifer replaces her as the 'Golden Trio muggle-born.'**

**2: We won't be hearing anything from the people observing her memories (Draco, Healer White and herself.)** **This means that we won't hear any of their comments, feelings, or any other things for the rest of the story until they finish watching the full span of her ten-years worth of memories. So let's just assume they stay silent through the whole thing, 'kay? I'm saving all of the reactions until they're back in the hospital! Early spoiler, there will be crying! :')**

**3: The memories aren't that in-depth, meaning they won't be watching every single moment of her life, (That would take ten years! Ridiculous!) just major events and days surrounding them. Jennifer gets her memories back all the same! **

**This is turning into a really long AN...**

**Okay, one last thing. A big thank you to those who reviewed! Love you guys! I would hug you through the computer if I could!**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of HP.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Why Do I Care?<p>

It was snowing outside when I woke on a cold morning mid-December.

I yawned and looked at my bedside clock, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It read only five. I groaned and flopped back onto my pillow facedown. After a few moments I heaved myself off my red four poster bed with a reluctant sigh.

"Well," I mumbled dryly to no one in particular, seeing as all of my dorm mates were still asleep, "I'm awake."

Usually I would have just flopped back down and fallen asleep again, but this one morning I had a strange feeling as if I was supposed to be somewhere. I didn't have any plans that day. I _was_ going to sleep in like I had done every other day of the week. But there was just… something telling me to get up. I shrugged it off and headed towards the bathroom.

After a long, hot, relaxing shower, I shrugged into my robes and donned my red and gold tie. I dried my long, straight copper-brown hair and quickly made it into a messy bun. After standing in front of the mirror chewing my lip in thought for a few moments, I decided it was good enough and headed out of Gryffindor common room and began down the many corridors of Hogwarts.

I couldn't really go anywhere. It was too early for breakfast, and too cold to go outside and sit by the lake. But I couldn't ignore the little voice at the back of my mind, so I just continued wandering aimlessly. I found myself somewhere on the third floor an hour later, and stopped in front of a frost covered window.

I set my palms on the cold pane and leaned toward the frosty glass, staring out over the snow covered grounds. The sun was coming up over the Forbidden Forest, casting an orange light over the perfect white mounds, making it sparkle like a million diamonds.

I stayed there for a while, captured by the natural beauty with my forehead pressed against the cool glass when footsteps caused me to jump away from the window.

I internally moaned at who turned the corner. Striding down the hallway as if he owned the place was none other than Draco Malfoy. His ever present arrogant smirk was on his pale, pointed face.

When he spotted me, he scowled, "What are you doing here, mudblood?" He spat the word, "Your filthy muggle parents not want you home for the holidays?" He jeered at me, not breaking his stride until he reached where I stood.

I stared back coldly into his piercing grey eyes, not backing down and giving him another reason to sneer and prod me further.

"You better watch it, Malfoy." I warned. An amused smirk spread over his face.

"What's wrong, mudblood? Have I hit a nerve? Ooh, this should be fun. Do mummy and daddy think you're a freak? Do they not want to be seen in public with your ugly mug? Can't say I blame them." And right after he said that, I snapped.

Right then, I slapped Malfoy right across the face with as much force as I could muster. I could have punched him. There was nothing stopping me from flooring him right then and there, probably could've broken his nose. Nothing would have stopped me.

Nothing except for that same little voice that had told me to get up this morning. I kept whispering, 'No, don't, you'll regret it...'

Malfoy's hand flew to his face, shock written on his features.

I scowled at him, "_Don't_ insult my family, Malfoy."

And with that I turned on my heel and walked away from him with my chin held high. I wouldn't let Malfoy beat me down.

Not today.

I spent the rest of the morning in the library. Totally a Hermione move, I know. But it was one of my places of solitude. A place where I could just go and sit down with a good book, or, more recently, just sit and stare out the window. The Gryffindor common room was crowded and loud, and I couldn't even hear myself think.

At least here if you get above a whisper Madam Pince will swoop.

_Must have some sort of oversensitive hearing. _I thought with a smile as I sat in my favorite seat by the window overlooking the grounds.

I pulled out the thick fiction I was about halfway through and began to read.

I sat there for about an hour, immersed in my novel when someone sat in the chair beside me with a "Hrumph." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mass of brown curls and turned in my chair, forcing a smile on my face, "Hey, Hermione. What's up?"

Hermione huffed, crossed her arms on the table, setting her chin on them. _Oh great. She's in one of her 'Ron moods.'_ With a sigh, I closed my book and set it on the table. "What did Ron do this time?"

She sighed and sat back in her chair. "We were in the common room, and Ron and Harry were playing chess. I tried giving Ronald advice; Harry was actually beating him for once. And Ron just told me to 'sod off and get my bookworm arse out of his living space.'" She sniffed.

I sighed and put a comforting arm around her petite shoulders. "Ron's just being stupid. Don't let him get to you. He was probably just frustrated over the match." She really didn't look convinced, but offered me a weak smile, which I returned sadly.

I looked at the clock on the opposite wall. Already 8? Wow. Time flies when you have a good book. _Merlin help me, I'm turning into Hermione_.

I turned back to Hermione, offering her a smile before standing up and grabbing her arm, bringing her up with me. "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

She gave me a worried look before following me out of the library.

We walked in comfortable silence for a while before Hermione spoke up from beside me, "So, I heard you let Malfoy have it this morning." I could hear the grin in her voice.

I sighed, but I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face, "He deserved it."

"Uh huh. What did he say this time?"

I huffed, already tired of this topic. I would prefer to keep all conversation away from anything concerning Malfoy. _Cocky ferret_.

Hermione flashed me an understanding look as we finally descended the stairs and made it to the Great Hall. We sat down at our usual places next to Ron and Harry. For Hermione's sake, I sat next to Ron while she sat beside Harry on the other side of the table.

I cleared my throat, "_Ronald_," he sighed at the full name, he knew what was coming. "I believe you owe someone an apology."

The redhead huffed and stuffed his face with eggs. I picked up my book and gave him a good whack, "_Ronald, seriously_. Why can't you just be the better person for once and apologize?"

He glared at me before turning to my bushy haired friend. He quickly mumbled, "I'msorryMione," and went back to his eggs and toast.

I leaned forward a bit, "I'm sorry? We didn't quite catch that."

He groaned, "_Fine_. I'm sorry, Hermione." He said, saying the last three words loudly, clearly not wanting to have to repeating himself again.

I grinned and began loading my plate, "See? Now, was that so hard?"

Hermione gave me a large smile before biting into her toast. Soon the boys got into a heated argument about Quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes. I know we were thinking the same thing. _Boys and Quidditch._

I continued eating, and was reaching for another piece of toast when I felt like someone was watching me. And sure enough, when I turned around, I saw Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table shooting daggers at me over his porridge.

I glared back with a matching intensity, my eyes saying the words for me, _See what would happen if you cross me again. _He lowered his head, and didn't look at me at all for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Okay, so this was just a little starter chapter, just to get the whole 'back in my memories thing' down, and to give room for the characters to develop. If you're disappionted in the lack of action or anything, ('cause I know I am) review! And tell me your thoughts! Again, thank you so much and, as always, review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Happy New Year! What better way to start off the new year than a new chapter? None! Or, at least I think so. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! I love you guys, remember that!**

**creativewriter17: Ha! I didn't even realize when I was writing that that she was slapping her future husband. That made me crack up ;D**

**And, of course, thank you to:**

**indigofrisbee, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and Macbec3! Keep reviewing! And thank those of you for the alerts! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. No owny HP.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on Christmas morning to Hermione roughly shaking my shoulders. I groaned and rolled over, stuffing my face into my pillow. Hermione only began to shake me harder, "<em>Honestly, <em>Jennifer. _Get up." _

I groaned, raising my hand and attempting to blindly swat any part of her I could reach. She laughed, grabbing my shoulder and giving it another shake, "Come _on,_ Jen. We have to open presents. You can't just stay in bed all day."

_Curse all these morning people, _I thought bitterly.

I groaned and flipped over onto my back, cracking my eyes a bit only to snap them shut a few moments later, blinded by the harsh morning sunlight coming in through the window. "The presents won't go anywhere." I pulled my comforter up over my head and mumbled, "They'll still be there… just let me sleep for a few more hours…"

Hermione snatched the covers away, ripping them off until they fell into a heap on the floor. I immediately sat up, hissing at the bright sunlight. "_Fine, _fine. I'll be down in a few minutes." Hermione gave me a look as if to say, _You had better not fall asleep again._ I waved her off, and got up, heading toward the bathroom.

I emerged thirty minutes later, pulling on the pale lavender sweater with a silver 'J' stitched onto the front, made by Mrs. Weasley, which Hermione had tossed onto my bed for me to put on.

I huffed and descended the steps toward the common room, bringing the small pile of presents that appeared at the foot of my bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were almost the only Gryffindors who had stayed behind for the holidays, and because of this, we had the common room to ourselves. The others were already seated and lightly conversing. I plopped down on the couch nest to Harry, who grinned and gave me a one-armed hug, "Nice of you to finally join us, Jen."

I grinned and swatted him playfully on the shoulder and turned to the rest of the group, who were also decked out in Mrs. Weasley's hand-knitted sweaters. I chuckled as Ron plucked with distaste at his usual maroon sweater.

Hermione flashed me a wide grin from her position on the floor before saying to us all, "Happy Christmas, everyone!" which was chorused by the rest of us, and we began eagerly ripping open our presents.

I smiled as I opened a hand-knitted scarf in Gryffindor colors, sent by my mother. Stitched onto the end in gold lettering was the neat calligraphy, _To Jenny, our wonderful little girl. _I sighed a little at the 'little girl' bit, but I knew they loved me, and were sad to see me grow up. My smile grew as I wrapped it around my neck, surprised at how warm it was, and turned to my other presents. I opened a few books from Hermione, and a box of sweets from Harry and Ron. I smiled and thanked my friends, then returned my gaze to my now diminished pile.

I was surprised to see another box sitting near the pile of discarded wrapping paper. I cocked my head slightly, looking curiously at the lone package. _Had that been there before? _I gingerly picked it up. The black box was long and thin. I slowly lifted off the lid and gasped softly when I saw a single red rose lying on the dark velvet lining. I sat there, shocked, mouth slightly agape. Someone had sent me a rose?

Why?

_Who_?

I glanced down as a flash of white fell out of the lid still in my hand. A note. I gently picked it up off the carpet and read the neat writing.

_The rose is delicate and beautiful, yet willing to draw blood to defend itself._

There wasn't a name. I stared wide-eyed at the swirly script. It was oddly poetic and insightful, surprising for a guy. Who would send this to me? I didn't have any admirers that I knew of. Pfft, _admirers_. If I could get that much. Rarely would a guy talk to me more than necessary during classes. That's something Hermione and I share: We get ignored by the majority of the male population. Better looking girls to keep an eye on, I guess. When I look in the mirror, I see an ordinary looking girl. Pretty, to give myself that much, but nothing special.

I picked up the rose and brought it up to my nose. I sniffed the flower, smelling the sweet scent. I smiled softly.

"Who sent that?_"_ I heard Hermione gasp.

"I don't know." I mumbled simply. I smelled the flower again, closing my eyes, getting lost in the sweet fragrance. _But I really want to find out._

* * *

><p>The last few days of the holidays flew by in a blur of snowball fights and countless games of Exploding Snap. Too soon, break was over and students were filing back into Hogwarts off of the train, their chatter echoing in the hallways as reunited friends eagerly talked about their holidays and presents.<p>

With classes starting up again the next day, Hermione dragged me to the library for some last minute studying. I only went along because Harry and Ron had decided to go out and practice their flying, and I really didn't want to stay in the common room alone. Outside of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I really didn't have any other friends. Sure, there was Neville and Ginny, but we didn't really talk all that often. Ever since I sat in Harry and Ron's compartment on the Hogwarts Express in first year, I had become the fourth member of the 'Potter gang.' I never really fit in anywhere else. It's not that I didn't _try _to make new friends, they just didn't accept me.

While Hermione was almost entirely hidden from view by stacks of books on charms and potions, I took to looking out the window. The snow was slowly melting, making the ground muddy. I laughed. Filch is going to have a field day. My thoughts returned to the single rose that was currently in my dorm. Ever since Christmas, I had puzzled over who it could be from, but I always came up empty-handed. I _knew _it wasn't from Harry or Ron. It was probably a Gryffindor, but that only narrowed it down so much. I sighed and lightly hit my head against the window pane, frustrated. _Who sent me the bloody rose?_

Hermione's voice piped up from behind the mountain of books, "What do you think Snape is going to go over tomorrow? Something complex? Or maybe just something simple to get us back on track?" There was a sigh and a shuffle of papers as she flipped through her notes.

I laughed, and moved aside a few books so that I could see Hermione's face. She looked extremely stressed as she flipped through a Potions textbook. "Hermione, doll. I don't think he's going to give us a quiz the first day back."

She just shook her bushy head, bending over her book once again, "I like to be prepared," her voice slightly muffled from her face being stuck in the thick volume.

I sighed, sat back in my chair, and pulled out my fiction out of my book bag, knowing I was fighting a hopeless battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Okay, slight filler chapter at the end, but I promise, there's more to come. As always, review! As a New Year's present? ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: New chapter! Woo! This will be my last chapter before school starts again *sigh* And I really don't know if that will affect my update speed. **

**On another note: I found out that on this site, you can't bring a non-fiction person into your story (musician, actor, someone real) and that affects my story, sadly. But, fortunately, it was only a small plot detail. So that means I'll only have to re-write a few of the later chapters that I've already written, and tweak the plot and a few of the characters. *sigh***

**creativewriter17, ****indigofrisbee, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Rayleigh Jane, and Melrose5553! Thank you guys so much for reviews! I would respond to each of your reviews individually and personally, but then the AN would be way too long, and you should really get to reading the story. But you guys basically said the same thing, so here:**

**I think we all know who sent the rose ;) our favorite blonde Slytherin, perhaps? **

* * *

><p>The next day came almost too quickly. Next thing I know, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are heading down the stone corridors to the dungeons for Double Potions. I inwardly groan when I walk in and see that we have it with the Slytherins. Malfoy sneers at me from their corner, and turns to whisper something to Blaise Zabini, which they both snigger at. As I approached my usual table with Hermione, I sent a glare Malfoy's way. He only raised an eyebrow and flashed his infamous smirk. In a huff, I set my bag on the floor and sat down next to Hermione, firmly turning my back to the infuriating blonde.<p>

I set my head down on the cool surface of the desk and turned my face toward Hermione, "'Mione?" I mumbled.

"Hm?" Hermione inquired, looking up from her book. I sighed and asked the question that I'd been asking for days now. That I'd been asking myself, at least. This is the first time I had voiced the question aloud to anyone since I'd received it on Christmas. Maybe Hermione would have an idea. A clue, something to go by.

"Who do you think sent me the rose?" She sighed, closing her book. She brought the book to her chest and thought for a moment. Apparently, she'd seen this coming. No surprise.

"Well..." she started slowly, drifting off.

"Well?" I prodded, lifting my head off the desk to look at her fully. She opened her mouth, but at that moment the door opened and Snape swept into the room, immediately hushing all conversations between the chatty students.

Hermione give a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing. I gave her a look, saying, 'This conversation isn't over.' She smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to Snape.

He strode to the front of the room and flicked his wand, and writing slowly appeared on the chalkboard behind him.

He turned to face us, and began to speak in his usual drawl, "Today, class, you will be brewing a Calming Draught. The instructions are on the board, as are the ingredients needed. However," he said loudly, seeing half the class get up to start the potion, "I have a little," he smirked, "_surprise._ To start off the new semester, you will be assigned a partner who you will work with until the end of the year. I have already chosen the pairs. No complaining, I will not hesitate to deduct points," and his gaze swept around the room, pulling out a piece of parchment from a pile on his desk.

Most students accepted their fate quietly, knowing that Snape really wouldn't hesitate deducting points. Some of the braver ones, mostly Slytherins, grumbled and scowled. Parkinson's whiny voice came from the back of the classroom, "But _professor-_" Snape quieted her, "Miss Parkinson," he barked, "I will have no more of your whining. Speak out again and I _will _give you detention." Pansy shrank in her seat, shutting her mouth. Thank Merlin.

With one last warning glare around the room, Snape cleared his throat, and began to name off the pairs slowly.

"…Potter, Zabini. Weasley, Goyle. Thomas, Crabbe. Granger, Parkinson. Longbottom, Nott. Malfoy, Williams." And with that he rolled up the parchment and went to his desk.

There were groans and cries of disgust and outrage. Snape sharply turned and snapped, "Quiet! Get to work!"

I personally felt like dying. _Malfoy? _Why me? I numbly looked at Hermione, who just shrugged. I sighed I got up and moved to the now vacant spot next to the ferret. When I sat down, Malfoy sneered at me, "Well, mudblood. I think I'd better go get the ingredients. Don't want your filthy muggle hands messing up the potion." I opened my mouth to retort, but he was already up and striding towards the potion ingredients. I groaned in misery at my situation, and reluctantly began preparing the cauldron.

We would constantly bicker, mostly starting with him sliding in a rude comment here or there, and I'd get sick of his words and come back with a snappy retort, seeming to fuel his fire. A smirk would spread over his pale face and he keep at it. Despite all that, we actually work well together. We would decide (non-verbally, of course) who would cut this or chop that. And we would end up getting good grades on our potions, so it wasn't all bad.

* * *

><p>It was about a month later when things got messy.<p>

We were given our potion to brew, and quickly set to work. Malfoy went to go get ingredients while I readied the cauldron.

Across the room, Harry and Zabini were actually working together somewhat civilly, silently working over their bubbling cauldron; Ron and Goyle, however, were busy fighting over who did something wrong or something of the sort. Hermione looked stressed and on edge with Pansy bossing her around, who was barely even doing anything herself, flipping through a copy of _Witch Weekly_ underneath the desk.

Malfoy soon returned with our ingredients, and we set to work. Potions isn't my greatest subject, but I'm good enough at it. Malfoy's better than I am. We work in silence, which sort of surprises me. I expected him to throw in a couple good sneers and jokes here and there, but he didn't. He just worked, cutting up roots and counting out lavender sprouts. His hands move quickly, and with a certain grace I can't seem to turn away from. _Hm… he's really good at this._

I find myself unconsciusly studying his facial expression, which seemed relaxed and surprisingly soft as he handled the fragile ingredients. I suddenly realized that I'd been staring way longer than necessary, and I looked back to the roots I was supposed to be cutting, a light blush creeping across my cheeks. _Why am I so interested? This is Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!_

I'm wretched from my daze as Malfoy speaks in his usual drawl, "Williams, you're doing it wrong." I stare at him, then the roots I had been chopping. "What?" I ask blankly, immediately feeling incredibly stupid at my simple-minded answer.

He sighs and points to my roots, "You're supposed to _dice _the roots, not just slice them. Here." He reaches for my knife, and reluctantly I hand it over to him. Our hands touch, and I wretch my hand back, shocked at the sudden contact and the small shock I received when our fingers brushed. When I hurredly pulled my hand away, it caused the knife to slice a deep cut into the palm of my hand. I hiss in pain and grab the injured hand with my other, watching blood seep out from the gash.

Malfoy stares at my hand in horror, which is now bleeding profusely. He stands abruptly and shouts for Snape, who was in the middle of explaining all of Neville's mistakes, much to Neville's embarrassment and the surrounding Slytherins amusement. Snape abruptly stops at Malfoy's urgent tone and gives Neville one last disapproving glare and sweeps around toward our table.

Snape comes up to our desk, and his eyes dart from my hand to the bloody knife. He pales as he takes in my hand, crimson shining in the dim lights of the dungeon.

"I sliced my hand, professor," I say through clenched teeth.

Snape grabs my hand and says sternly, "What were you cutting, Ms. Williams?"

I look back at the table, "Wolfsbane."

I gasp, also going pale. Wolfsbane? Isn't that-?

"Wolfsbane is extremely poisonous," Snape murmurs, before sharply turning to Malfoy and saying clearly, "Mr. Malfoy, take Miss Williams to the Hospital Wing _immediately_. Tell Madam Pomfrey that I will be there momentarily with an antidote. Now _go._"

Malfoy hesitated a moment, then, glancing at my hand, grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the door. I glanced back, and saw the shocked and worried faces of my classmates. Pansy stood up and called, "Careful, Drakie! Don't get any of her filthy muggle blood on you!" I heard Snape bark out, "Parkinson! Detention!" while rummaging through the storage cabinet, pulling out different colored vials and replacing them, not finding the one he needed.

But Malfoy appeared not to hear her. He pushed open the door and pulled me through it into the dungeon corridor.

All I could feel was the pain.

It was like my hand was on fire. No, more like a fire was raging through my veins. The cut was bleeding. A lot. The blood had seeped into the sleeve of my robes, making the material darken, and I could see some blood on Malfoy's crisp white button-up shirt. I looked up at his pale face. His jaw was set in determination, his eyes dark with… worry? What?

The fire was spreading. It was slowly travelling up my arm. Burning.

We were about halfway there when I began to feel dizzy. The corridor was spinning. I was stumbling, Malfoy having to support most of my weight. I tried to concentrate enough to put one foot in front of the other. My whole arm was on fire. My vision began to go black around the edges.

I could hear Malfoy say, somewhere far off, "Come on, just a little further. Come on…"

His worried face was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's gonna happen? Woooo~ <strong>

**Now, I know it's really over-used, the whole 'Potions incident, Draco saves the girl' thing. I tried to write it different, and I'm not sure if I succeded :/ Which brings me back to: Review! Tell me if I fail at this! I'm really open to helpful criticism. Though I'm really happy that all reviews have been positive thus far (thank you all for that) I can really take a push, you know, if I need to do better. I can handle it (as long as it's nice, helpful advice, not 'you suck at everything, go die') **

**Well, 'til next time! Remember! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy update! So here's the next chapter, a little slower update than the last ones, but you can blame school for that.**

**Thank you all for the alerts, favorites, and especially the reviews!**

**indigofrisbee- Don't worry, cheekiness is welcome here ;) And thank you! I'm slightly afraid that everyone will forget that they're (Draco and them) are watching these through memories, so that when we finally get at the end everyone will be 'Oh, yeah! Memories, that makes sense.' **

**Rayleigh Jane- I like his subtlety also ;) That's why I write it like I do.**

**And creativewriter17, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, thank you as well!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo Rowling, so I do not own any part of HP. I only own Jennifer, whom I owe to my imagination.**

* * *

><p>The first thing I was aware of was an unbelievable ache in my arm. I groaned and shifted in the clean bed I found myself laying on. I cracked open my eyes and saw Madam Pomfrey a little way off, going through a cabinet full of vials of different colored potions. I tried to sit up, but I gasped as pain shot up my arm. Madam Pomfrey looked up and quickly scurried up to my bed. Laying a hand on my uninjured shoulder, she gently but firmly made me lay back down.<p>

"Ah, Miss Williams. Good, you're awake. You gave us quite a scare." She muttered, shaking her head, "_Wolfsbane_. You're lucky Mr. Malfoy got you here so quickly. Poor boy, he carried you up _two_ flights of stairs. Professor Snape came with the antidote just in time. If we would've waited longer, the poison would've reached your heart in less than five minutes." She looked down at me, a smile pulling at her lips, "You are lucky, Miss Williams." She patted my good hand before turning back to her potions.

My brow furrowed. I looked down at my hand. The gash was cleaned, and it wasn't bleeding as heavily as it was. I almost died. Wow. It's a harsh reality to face. I mean, after five years of helping Harry with the whole Voldemort business, I've never been this close to death before. Sure, Harry has, more than a couple times. Now I know how it feels. I feel a shiver run down my spine, _Okay now to stop thinking about dying. _I turned my thoughts back to the blond Slytherin. He had saved me. He had saved my _life. _That's not something to just take lightly.

I looked around the Hospital Wing. _Where _was _Malfoy? _Madam Pomfrey returned to my bedside, a bottle of potion in her left hand. She must have noticed me look around, I heard her say, "He isn't here." I turned my gaze to her, confused, and she clarified, "Mr. Malfoy."

I stared at her wide-eyed, surprised that she could tell that. I found myself saying the only thing that came to my mind, "Oh."

"After Professor Snape gave you the antidote I told him to go back to his dorms to rest. Poor boy looked as if he would collapse any moment." She shook her head and uncorked the vial. She gently lifted my hand, "Even though the wolfsbane is out of your system, that cut needs some treatment."

I nodded and let my gaze wander to the window. So Malfoy carried me here? How… strange. I didn't think he'd actually _carry _me here. I thought that after I'd fainted, he would just wait for Snape and make him get me here somehow. I felt… something. Something grow in my stomach. I was still too disoriented to tell exactly what it was, so I just settled with telling myself that I was grateful to Malfoy for what he did.

Madam Pomfrey poured a few drops of the clear blue liquid onto the gash, and I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out in pain. The cut began to sizzle and slowly the skin knitted together. I let out the breath I was holding in, and flexed my newly healed hand. I traced my finger along the soft pink scar that remained. Madam Pomfrey observed me, lips pursed, "It will leave a scar, but it will be faint. You'll barely even know it's there."

I smiled, "Thank you." Madam Pomfrey gave me a tight smile, "I'm not the ones you need to thank, dear." And she turned to go into her office, "I suggest you stay and rest until classes are over for the day."

"Alright," I said, seeing as her back was turned and she wouldn't see me nod. I heard her office door close, and I sighed, once again left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>After the final classes of the day were released, Madam Pomfrey deemed me well enough to walk to my common room. With one last smile and a pat on the shoulder from the witch, I left the Hospital Wing and began walking down the crowded corridors.<p>

By now, almost everyone had heard of what happened. I got concerned glances, thoughtful stares, and just plain 'Why the hell are you so stupid?' glares.

I bowed my head to avoid meeting their eye contact and made my way slowly through the thickening crowd. I heard a shout, "Jen!" I looked up to see Harry shoving past people, waving to me over the crowd. I smiled and put up my hand to show that I saw him, "Hey Harry!"

Once he made his way over to me, he smiled widely and said, "How are you doing, Jen? I was just on my way to see how you were doing. We would've been earlier, but we couldn't get out of classes."

"It's fine, Harry. _I'm_ fine, really." He threw me a disbelieving look, to which I said quickly, "Really! Professor Snape found an antidote, it's completely fine. Look!" I lifted my hand, showing him the faint pink scar. His eyes widened. He took my hand in his and analyzed the result of my potions incident.

With him scrutinizing my hand, I glanced away, and saw a flash of pale blonde hair. I made a split-second decision, and turned back to Harry, "Sorry Harry, gotta run!" I looked back over my shoulder, seeing the tall blond walk the other way, toward the dungeons. Harry looked at me, confused, "Where are you going?" But I was already moving through the crowd, apologizing when I had to shove somebody, not taking my eyes off of the retreating Slytherin's back.

"Malfoy!"

He stopped, and turned, causing a lot of smaller students to crash into him, looking around for who had called his name. I huffed and shoved my way toward him. When he saw me, he arched an eyebrow, then turned on his heel and started to walk away. _Ugh!_

"Malfoy!"

He only upped his pace, and I struggled to maneuver through the bustling crowd. _Damn his long legs. _

"Malfoy, dammit!" I shouted. He sighed and stopped abruptly, causing me to collide into his back. I stumbled, trying to regain my balance as he spun around, clearly irritated. "_What do you want?"_

I straightened my robes and looked up into his piercing grey eyes. I put a hand on my hip and said, "I came to say thank you, Malfoy." He was surprised at this. His eyes went wide and he was speechless for a few moments. After a few moments he cleared his throat and said, "For what?"

I smirked at his obvious discomfort. He knew what I thanked him for. He just didn't want to admit it.

"You know what for, Malfoy."

He sighed and grabbed my arm, leading me out of the flow of hallway traffic. He opened the door to an empty classroom and shoved me through it. He closed the door behind him and walked over to a desk and leaned against it, staring at me, arms folded over his chest.

It was obvious he was waiting for me to speak, but I purposefully took my time. I rocked back anad forth on my toes before waltzing over to a desk across from his, and mimicking his position.

After a few moments he grew impatient and said harshly, "Well, Williams? Say something."

Well, no point in beating around the bush. I took a deep breath and began, "Thank you for carrying me to the Hospital Wing… after I went unconscious." He opened his mouth to say something, probably to protest the importance of it, but I held up my hand, telling him to let me finish, "The poison travels fast. If I had gotten the potion five minutes after I did, I would be dead. If you hadn't carried me, and gotten me to the Hospital Wing, I wouldn't have made it. Thank you Malfoy… for saving my life."

He stood still as a statue. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting that. But it was the truth. The hard, simple truth. I almost _died. _I have him, and Snape, to thank for my _life_. And that isn't easy to admit. Truly, having my life in the hands of Malfoy was frightening, knowing our past.

I pushed myself away from the desk, and crossed the space between us. Malfoy tensed at my sudden movement, but he relaxed as I held out my hand for him to shake. He smirked, taking my hand in his and giving it a shake. There it was again, that spark. That shock of electricity that shot up my arm in Potions.

"Looks like you're in my debt, Williams," he said smugly, his smirk growing wider as he lett go of my hand.

I smirked back at him, peering up into his soft grey eyes. I stood up on my toes, leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "Don't count on it, Malfoy."

With my hand on his shoulder for balance, I felt him shiver slightly. From what? Repulsion? Or… something else?

I slowly stepped away from him and looked up into his eyes. I couldn't catalog the emotion swirling in their grey depths, but it was definitely one I haven't seen there before.

I turned, and, without another glance, I strode from the empty classroom and began my long walk to Gryffindor tower, leaving behind the shocked Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the last chapter that I had pre-written, but I promise, the next one will be up by Monday! So hold in there!<strong>

**And, feedback! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heeey. Now, I know I said I would have this up by Monday. But, I lied. I tried, believe me. I wrote most of this chapter literally at 3 a.m. the other day, so forgive me if it's a bit sloppy or not very detailed or anything. Love you guys! Alerts, favorites, and reviews welcome! **

**And of course, my lovely reviewers:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, creativewriter17, ****Rayleigh Jane (read your story, by the way. If You'll Have Me? I like it!), indigofrisbee (sorry to keep you waiting! And, your welcome. I'm rather cheeky myself most the time, so I freely welcome it), Macbec3 (I accept your explaination! And really sorry, guess it's a good end to your second day?)**

**Once again, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, sadly including Draco. Although, I wish I owned Draco ;)**

* * *

><p>I walked the near-empty stone corridors, everyone already in their common rooms or going outside to enjoy the good day, an unusually pleasant one in early February. I sighed, slowing my pace to stop near a window, watching the content students strolling along the still muddy shores of the lake.<p>

No matter how much I tried to keep my mind from going to the blond ferret, my jumbled thoughts kept lingering on his stupid smug face. He goes from an annoying and rude git, to spontaneously saving my life, then back to the smirking ferret everyone who's Gryffindor can't stand. I just don't get it. I slump against the wall, mentally berating myself for my idiocy. '_Don't count on it, Malfoy'?_ Why did I even say that? And what did he mean by 'You're in my debt'? I really don't want to think about it.I shudder as I think about how close I had gotten to him. I hadn't even thought about it. One moment, I was standing at a safe distance, next, I was whispering right in his ear, closer than I'd ever been to the ferret. Consciously, at least.

_Not that you minded, _the annoyingly smug voice in the back of my mind piped up. I shook my head, trying to push the voice from my head, not wanting to consider the voice's words.

_Shut up, annoying voice that never seems to leave me alone. Don't even know why I'm bloody talking to you anyway. _Have I lost my mind?

But the tiny voice kept on. _You know why you did what you did. You, my friend, were _flirting. _Don't deny._

I almost gagged. Flirting? With Malfoy? _You must be insane. Wait, I must be insane? Bah, forget it. I don't know why I'm talking to you anyway. _

Sincerely doubting my sanity, I pushed myself away from the wall and resumed my trek to Gryffindor tower, where I desperately needed to talk to my friends, not just annoying voices in my head accusing me of unconsciously flirting with the smirking Slytherin.

So, with my thoughts still buzzing from my encounter with Malfoy in the abandoned classroom, I entered the half-empty common room. As soon as I stepped through the portrait hole, I yelped when a pair of arms suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. I gasped through the bush of hair in my face, "Hermione, can't breathe."

She pulled away, still keeping her hands on my shoulders, holding me at arm's length. "Sorry, Jen. Are you alright? Merlin, we've been worried sick. Harry told us you were fine, but…" she gave me a small smile.

Ron spoke up from beside her, "And it didn't help much when Snape trusted Malfoy to get you to the Hospital Wing. Thought he would've left you to bleed out."

I let out a nervous laugh, avoiding the concern-filled eyes of my best friends, "Yeah, I thought the same thing." But I held back the part about how genuinely worried he seemed.

"I swear, if that bloody git had tried to pull anything, I would make sure there wouldn't be any chance of Malfoy juniors in the future."

"Ron, seriously. I'm _fine. _Malfoy actually saved my life." Seeing their shocked faces, I took a deep breath and continued, "I lost consciousness, on the way to the Wing. Malfoy carried me there. If it weren't for him, I would have died."

After a moment of silence, Harry stepped forward, "Jen, you're making Malfoy sound like a saint. Yes, he saved your life, but I hardly think his reason behind it was to be the good guy."

I opened my mouth, but closed it again, not really knowing what to say to his words. Harry carefully observed my silence and continued, "He probably didn't want to have 'abandoning a student in peril' on his permanent record."

I nodded, smiling weakly, "Probably," I said quietly.

Hermione, sensing my discomfort, quickly suggested that we sit in the armchairs by the fire. I reluctantly followed and sat beside Harry, tuning out of the conversation as it quickly switched to Valentine's Day, which was coming up in a few days, and I had no real interest in.

I stared into the leaping flames and let my thoughts wander to what Harry had said. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Did I actually think Malfoy was just being a good person? Did I actually delude myself into thinking that he _cared? _

Stupid. Of course, he couldn't just let me bleed to death in the corridor. He would have gotten in enormous trouble, and it would only 'taint the Malfoy name' or whatever crap he would come up with. He probably would have let me die in the hall, if he could escape the consequences. _Ridding the world of mudblood filth, _I thought bitterly.

_You know you don't believe that. _

I groaned, closing my eyes and raising my hands to my head massaging my temples. _Not you again._

_He doesn't think of you as 'mudblood filth'._

I snorted. _And pigs can fly._

_Anything can happen._

"Jen?" Harry nudged my side with his elbow. I flushed slightly and refocused on my friends.

"Huh?" came my witty and well thought-out response.

Harry chuckled, repeating the question I had apparently missed during my strong internal debate, "I was thinking of gathering the DA again tomorrow. Can you spread the word to the other members?"

Dumbledore's Army! With all of my recent exciting 'adventures', I've near forgotten about it.

"Of course, Harry! What useful dueling knowledge will you teach us this time?" I teased, playfully bumped our 'teacher' with my shoulder, smiling.

"Don't know. Probably Expelliarmus. You know, simple." He turned his green eyes to mine, concern clouding them, "Will you be alright? You don't have to go, of course. After everything you've been through…. And plus, you already know Expelliarmus, so you really have no reason to come-"

I smacked his shoulder lightly, "Trying to get rid of me? Ha! Not so easy. I can help the other members, as can Ron and 'Mione."

Harry gave me another pointed look which I responded with an encouraging smile, "Really, Harry. I'll be alright."

He grimaced and nodded before turning back to Ron to engage in other conversation.

The next day wasn't any better than the last. At breakfast, I felt about thirty pairs of eyes on me. Gossip travels extremely fast at Hogwarts. Almost everyone had heard by now, and the Slytherins were giving me hell for having to be saved by Malfoy, saying that once again, 'Pureblood is left to deal with the mudblood' or some other hogwash. I kept my eyes cast downward, determinedly keeping my eyes on my barely touched food, trying to ignore the lingering glances I was getting all around the hall.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit beside me. A quick glance upward and I relaxed slightly. I raised my head with a smile plastered on my face, "Hi, Luna."

"Good morning, Jennifer. You have many Wrackspurts zooming about you. Are you alright?"

"Wrackspurts?" I had heard of Luna's, well, ludicrous behavior, but I just didn't know it was this… extreme.

She responded in her usual far-away voice, "Invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

I only nodded, deciding to go along with it, feeling that I was hardly in the position to judge anyone. "I guess I've been distracted lately." My eyes involuntarily flicker to the Slytherin table, and I'm met with a pair of cold silver eyes staring back at me. I glare at him for a moment and turn back to Luna quickly. She looked at me in interest, having seen my glance, and seen who was on the receiving end.

"I heard Malfoy carried you to the Hospital Wing after you poisoned yourself with Wolfsbane."

I felt my face go slightly red. She made it sound like I had _meant_ to almost get killed. But, oblivious to my crimson face, she continued, "That was a very gallant thing for him to do."

I nodded off-handedly, not really getting where this conversation was heading.

She looked between me and Malfoy, "You know, he's not all that bad. I know it's difficult to see on the outside, but he's… different, somehow. But I'm guessing you've already considered that. You're probably rather confused about him. Perhaps that's what the Wrackspurts are swarming you for."

I stared wide-eyed at Luna. How could she have known all that? I shook myself out of my stunned silence, changing the subject with the only thing my boggled mind could process, "Uh… Harry said there's going to be a DA meeting this evening. Can you tell the others?"

She nodded before smiling and getting up to skip over to the Ravenclaw table, relaying the news to a few DA members on the way. Luna is certainly a strange one.

After the day's classes were dismissed, I walked the halls, finally ducking into the library to escape the accusing eyes of my classmates. I walked to my usual table and sat down, sighing, laying my head down on the desk. The cool material felt good against my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything other than a certain blond ferret.

Well, that went well for a few moments before I heard a voice drawl from behind me, "Falling asleep, Williams?"

I audibly sighed and, not bothering to raise my head to confirm who it was, said to the desk, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

I almost could hear the smirk in his voice, "Not want me around, Williams? Well, I don't think I'll oblige." I heard the chair across from mine scoot back, and I tilted my head up a bit to see Malfoy sitting across from me, feet up on the table, as smug as can be.

I glowered at him, sitting back in my chair. We just sat there for a few minutes, the two of us just glaring at each other, while Malfoy wearing an incredibly irritating smirk. What the hell is he even doing here? Did he just decide he didn't have anything else to do, so he decided to come in here, scrambling my already frazzled thoughts, and irritate me?

"Well?" I snapped, already tired of his irritating silence.

His smirk grew, and he leaned further back into his chair, placing his hands behind his head, "I'm studying."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at the table, where the only inhabitants were Malfoy's feet, no papers or books in sight. "Studying, right. Studying what?" I asked, although I knew I would regret asking.

In one swift movement, he stood up, taking his feet off the table and leaned forward, palms on the desk. "I'm studying the elusive mudblood in its natural habitat. Can't get too close, she's feisty, especially if disturbed," he sneered.

I fought with myself not to let the shock break through the mask of indifference I was determinedly trying to keep on my face. So, after all that, saving my life, our whole conversation the other day, he was back to his little game of cat and mouse. That boy had more mood swings than a pregnant woman. After all that, I had thought there was some kind of unspoken truce between us, or, at least, I had hoped there was.

I stood up as well, leaning in until our faces were inches apart, and I said in a cold voice, "I'm studying the arrogant pureblood git, seeing the effects of his over-sized ego on how he ineffectively stalks his expecting prey."

I saw his eyes widen a tad, before he scowled and backed up, leaning against a shelf, crossing his long arms over his chest. He regarded me coldly as I gathered my things and walked to the door of the library. As I reached the door, I paused and turned, addressing the blond I was leaving with cold contempt, "You really should get a life, Malfoy. I'm sure you could find something better to do than to stalk a mudblood in the library."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! This chapter is over 2,000 words! I was going to just stop this chapter after her talk with Luna, but then I thought, 'Hm... there's not enough Draco in this,' so here you go!<strong>

**Next chapter... I'd like to say Friday, but it might end up being Saturday, seeing how good I am at keeping my promises. Again, I apologize for the late update. Don't kill me!**

**And I'd really appreciate reviews. I know there's more readers out there reading this. Come on, review! Say if you hate it, love it. It doesn't even have to be long, just a sentence! Not that I don't love my regular reviewers, (love you guys!) I know you others can make the effort. Please?**

**On a side note, I am making a paper mache llama in art class :) just thought I'd let you know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yay! Well, this update took longer than I expected. Sorry about that. All of my earlier versions of this chapter _sucked._ I literally renamed the document saved on my computer to 'OH GOD REWRITE REWRITE REWRITE.' So I basically had to rewrite this entire chapter, *sigh***

**Again, sorry for the long wait (5 days! Ah!) I already apologize if it's not up to usual standards, or doesn't make sense, or anything of the matter.**

**Thank you, reviewers! (I would relpy to each review personally, but I'm really tired of typing, so...)**

**creativewriter17, Rayleigh Jane, indigofrisbee, Macbec3, and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe.**

* * *

><p>All too soon, evening came, and when I checked my clock, it was time to make my way to the Room of Requirement for the Dumbledore's Army meeting. After my run-in with Malfoy in the library, the only place that I deemed safe from intruding ferrets or staring classmates was my dorm. So that's where I spent the extra hours until the meeting finishing my latest Charms essay, sprawled out on my four-poster bed. I got up off the red and gold bedspread and headed out the common room, waving to a few familiar Gryffindors as I went.<p>

I walked the many turns and down several stairs, carefully avoiding Filch or members of the 'Inquisitorial Squad' roaming the corridors looking out for any 'mischief causers,' otherwise known as any Gryffindor unfortunate enough to be out and about.

I approached the wall and instantly the door began to slowly materialize in front of me. After a quick look-around to make sure I wasn't followed, I quietly opened the wooden door and slipped inside.

The sight that greeted me was smattering of students, age and year ranging, about the spacious mirrored room, already paired up and attempting to disarm their partner.

Shouts echoed about the spacious room, "Expelliarmus!"

A few wands immediately flew from the intended person's hand, but a few more stubborn pieces of wood just gave a little twitch in their owners' clenched fists.

I looked around, searching the many faces and found Harry on the other side of the room helping a small Hufflepuff girl who was having a tough time with her wrist movements. After a quick demonstration, the girl gave it another go and turned back to Harry, beaming, having successfully disarmed her squealing classmate. Harry smiled and gave the girl a pat on the back before he noticed me and walked over.

"Hey, Jen. Glad you came," he said, grinning at me. I smiled and looked around the room, watching the eager attempts of our growing group, "Wouldn't miss it, Harry, you know that. They really look up to you, you know that?"

His gaze swept around the room and its occupants, a smile playing on his lips, "I guess they just need someone to look up to… especially now, what with Umbridge basically running the school and Voldemort…" He drifted off. I could see the distant look in his eyes, and I gently put a hand on his arm, "Harry. You are helping these kids prepare for whatever's out there. They will go out with the knowledge you've given them, and it could save their lives. You have to give yourself more credit."

He looked at me, a sad look in his eyes, but a smile gracing his lips anyway, "Thanks, Jen. Sometimes, it's just… too much." I gave him an assuring smile and a quick one-armed hug before walking around, helping other struggling pairs, offering advice, the like. I loved this. The feeling of doing some good for the world, even if it is only teaching these minors simple defense spells.

Although, if they were cornered by a group of Death Eaters, I doubt that they could get out only with a disarming spell, it's still better than being completely defenseless.

I wandered over to another corner and leaned against one of the mirrored walls, watching all of the friends who wanted to learn some real defense, not just the 'practical' bullshit Umbridge was cramming down our throats.

From the shouts of "Expelliarmus!" and the wooden sound of wands hitting the hard floor, the only other sounds were the gleeful shouts and bursts of laughter from the fellow classmates who want to accomplish something by joining us. We're all fighting for a cause. From Harry bringing down You-Know-Who to just the common student tired of Umbridge's tyrannical reign.

I stayed in my place by the wall until Harry wound his way to the front of the room and called out for everyone's attention.

I zoned out during Harry's short but straight to the point speech about how great the group is progressing and about the next meeting should be sometime next month, but we'll send out a message to let everyone know.

He dismissed the group with more words of encouragement, and the students slowly filed out of the room. I made my way over to where Ron and Hermione were standing off to the side. I smiled as I approached my best friends.

Hermione returned my smile and said cheerfully, "Hey Jen! Great lesson today, wasn't it?"

"Harry's really taking charge. So, what are you guys doing for the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip?"

Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was helping students exit the room in pairs to not draw attention, and leaned in and said in a quiet voice, "Well, Harry's asked Cho Chang, so you know he'll be going with her. So we can just all go together. Right, Ron?" She raised her voice and nudged Ron in the side, causing him to jump and snap out of whatever revere he was in, "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I said, _Ronald_, that we-you, me, and Jen- can just go to Hogsmeade together."

"Mmm… well, I was just planning on staying at the castle. Valentine's Day just makes me sick to my stomach. Too much pink and… snogging."

"Fine. I guess it's just you and me, right, Jen?"

I smiled at their slight bicker and nodded, "Sure."

Ron snickered, "Won't it look strange? Two girls going to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?"

Hermione made a face, "It wouldn't look so strange if you went, Ronald. Besides," she looped her arm through mine, "It'll just be a girl's day out. Showing that we don't need men in our lives to have some fun."

I grinned, "Right you are, 'Mione."

As the last students shuffled out the door, Harry came over to us and grinned, "How are you all? Do you think the lesson was good enough?"

Hermione smiled, "It was great, Harry. Once step closer to them being able to defend themselves out there."

"Doubt it," Ron grumbled. Hermione sent him a glare and said quietly, "Why are you being so negative today?" He shrugged and looked away.

I sighed. Ron didn't tell anyone what was going on with him. Even with Harry, he just keeps everything from him, and then he just cracks, blowing up at everyone trying to help him.

Harry looked wearily at the ginger, and sighed as well, saying, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

And he turned to leave. I watched him go sadly. Harry really was going through a lot. From convincing everyone that Voldemort was back, to just preparing for OWLS.

"Alright, guys. I'll meet up with you in the common room later," I said, giving each a hug before reaching the door and opening it.

I stepped out into the empty corridor and quickly set off toward Gryffindor tower. I felt lighter than I had since my encounter with Malfoy in the library. Every time I saw his stupid smirking face, I felt a feeling begin in the pit of my stomach. A feeling which I could only assume was hate, or at least intense dislike toward the ferret. I really shouldn't hate him, I mean, he did save my life. Of course, he has begun to pick on me more, but I guess that it's just because I'm a good target.

Mudblood, one of Harry Potter's best mates. And he might think even littler of me now because he had to save my ass from being poisoned.

I was almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady when a familiar sneering voice came from behind me, "Tsk tsk, Willliams. Out in the corridors after dark, I think that'll cost Gryffindor some points."

I groaned and turned around, seeing Malfoy striding toward me, a smirk spreading over his pale face.

I felt a tinge of annoyance, but strangely, another pang of something else foreign to me, and slight amusement. _Hm, wonder what insults Malfoy has for me today,_ I thought bitterly, crossing my arms over my chest and peering up into his amused face, "Couldn't stay away could you, Malfoy? Have you come to stalk me again?" I asked, smirking.

He grimaced, and I had a fleeting thought-or was it… hope?- that maybe I had struck some truth, but I quickly shook it away.

"More like _you_ couldn't resist, Williams. I bet you were drawn here by my irresistible charm and good looks."

I scoffed, "Yeah right. Only the school whores are drawn to any part of you."

"Careful, Williams. That might cost you more points," he warned, scowling.

I sighed, "What are you on about now, Malfoy?"

"Doing my rounds, Williams," he pointed to the shiny badge pinned to his chest, "Part of my duties. As a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, I can deduct points from any rule breakers," he sneered, putting emphasis on the last words, stepping a bit closer to me.

I didn't back down, but raised an eyebrow and glowered up at him. He observed my silence, an amused smirk gracing his pointed face. "Well, then, Williams. Roaming the corridors after hours, resisting an appointed officer. I'm guessing that deserves twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Malfoy! That- that's unfair!" I sputtered, feeling instantly foolish for my childish choice of words.

"Well, Williams, I have to say it is fair. Authority placed in my hands... it feels good. Now I can teach you cowardly lions a lesson about us Slytherins," he leaned forward until I could feel his breath tickle my ear, his voice low, "The thing is, we're not very nice." I shuddered. I turned my face slightly and was I found myself insanely close to his pale cheek. My nose was almost touching his white-blond hair. I felt myself get goosebumps from him being so close. I suddenly felt the desperate need to run my hands through his silky hair. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but only clouded my mind further when I inhaled his scent. A mixture of expensive cologne and… pine. I held my breath and forced my mind to focus.

With him so close, it was my turn to whisper in his conveniently close ear, "I think we could figure that out for ourselves, hm?"

He pulled away, his eyes dark with contradicting emotions, his lips twitching. He regarded me carefully before abruptly turning on his heel and heading back the way he had come without a backward glance.

I smirked in satisfaction as I watched his retreating back grow smaller as he put more distance between us.

I felt an involuntary ache begin in my heart as his platinum hair swept out of sight as he turned a corner, but I immediately shook it out of my mind.

_No, what are you doing? I can't be feeling this. Why am I? _

I shove it to the back of my brain and force my feet to walk back to the common room, where I sat in my usual chair like a zombie, my body there, but my thoughts drifting back to Malfoy and how I had reacted to him. I couldn't bring myself to join in any conversation, and neither did Ron. I gave him a sympathetic look, trying to tell him with my eyes that I knew how it felt. To be so confused, so detached.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip with a growing sense of dread. Great, the day entirely dedicated to love and fluff. I really wasn't in the mood to walk around Hogsmeade, having to stare at happy snogging couples everywhere I go.<p>

But I promised Hermione, so of course I would go. I grumbled and dragged myself out of my comfortable bed, purposefully taking as long as I could in the shower and getting myself ready.

I slightly curled my hair, creating soft curls that fell down my back in gentle waves. I picked through my wardrobe dismally, carefully picking a thin light blue sweater, purposefully avoiding anything pink or red. I finally ran out of things to busy myself with and tromped down the stairs, finding Hermione curled up in an armchair with a book.

"Hey Herms," I said lightly, standing beside the loveseat, arms folded over my chest. The sweater I had chosen unfortunately had a low neckline, so the gesture will be used a lot during our outing.

She scowled slightly at the obnoxious nickname. I smiled innocently and went to stand in front of her. I sighed and said morosely, "Well? Ready to go?"

She grinned at my sorrowful expression, jumping up and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the portrait hole.

We spent most of the day wandering around the streets, and, being the girls we were, picked out the various couples we saw and decided how long their relationship would last, if it anything would happen at all.

We visited the large bookshop (Hermione's idea), Zonkos Joke Shop, and after that we just wandered around, looking in the windows of shops.

We were walking out of Honeydukes sweet shop, happily licking lollipops the size of our faces when I felt as if I was being watched.

I turned sharply, almost causing a younger couple to crash into my taller frame.

Hermione tugged at my sleeve, "Jen? What is it?"

My eyes scanned the crowd, but I didn't see anyone. Hermione grabbed my arm and began to pull me toward the Three Broomsticks, "Come on, Jen. Let's get a butterbeer."

I reluctantly followed, my eyes darting about the crowd again.

Before Hermione pulled me through the door, I thought I caught a flash of pale blond hair.

Hermione pulled me through the crowded bar toward a table in the back.

"I'll go get the drinks," I suggested, not waiting for an answer before turning and weaving through the crowd toward the bar.

As I drew closer, I glanced out the dirty windows, looking for that blond flash, but it was gone.

When I had finally fought my way to the bar, I ordered a couple butterbeers. I shrugged out of my heavy winter coat and put it on a hook, leaning back against the bar. I breathed in the musty scent of alcohol and a lingering scent of chocolate, probably the sweets part of the Valentine's Day package.

"Hello."

I jumped, and turned, seeing a smiling boy-or was it man?- a little older than I was sitting in the stool next to me. I gave him a shy smile and glanced back at Hermione. She had a clear view of the bar. She gave me a thumbs up and mouthed, 'He's a good one.'

I looked back at the guy, "Hello," I said in what I hoped was a confident voice.

"Josh," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I took it, giving it a small shake, "Jennifer."

He gestured to the bar, "Care to have a drink with me?"

I bit my lip, but smiled and nodded, "Sure." He gave me a boyish grin, scooting closer to me.

Madam Rosmerta sat my glasses down on the counter behind me. I jumped, startled. Josh looked at the glasses worriedly, "Were you already here with someone else?"

I glanced at Hermione. She flapped her hands hurredly, mouthing 'Go on.'

I swallowed, but put a smile on my face and shook my head. "No," I said sheepishly.

He grinned, "Well, then. I guess I was anticipated." He picked up his glass and took a drink.

I blushed and turned back toward Hermione and mouthed, 'What do I do?'

'Talk to him!'

I cleared my throat, "Er, I've never seen you around. Are you at Hogwarts?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore. I graduated last year. Ravenclaw."

I nodded, faintly remembering seeing him in passing a few times. "Ah. Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I know. You're friends with Harry Potter, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I bit my lip, looking for a conversation topic, but my social awkwardness seemed to cast all possible subjects from my mind.

Suddenly his smile faded as he stared at something over my shoulder. I frowned and, thinking I'd done something wrong, asked, "Something wrong?"

"Are you sure you came here alone?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked slowly, trying to figure out his point.

He raised his arm and pointed to something behind me, "That bloke has been staring at you for the last few minutes."

I turned my head quickly, making a pain shoot up my neck, but at the moment I really didn't care. Across the street from the Three Broomsticks, Draco Malfoy was leaning against the brick wall of the bookstore, watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Not sure if this can be counted as a cliffhanger, but anyway...<strong>

**This is by far my longest chapter. Woo! ****That's partly the reason for the not-so-cliffhanger cliffhanger. I'll just put what happens next with the next chappie, which I hope I can type up tomorrow.**

**And gosh, I forgot to ask you guys to review and tell me how I'm doing with my characters! Are they good and developed? I tried for some characterization in this chapter (Don't know if it worked *grumble grumble*)**

**So, I read this over a few mintues ago, and the first thing to pop into my mind was, 'Man, their relationship has more ups and downs than a rollercoaster at Disneyland!' Word for word, I swear. Then, 'God, Malfoy! _Why_ are you such a stalker?' Then I answered my own question: Becasue I wrote him that way.**

**Review, my lovely readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright! Okay, so I'm just really not happy with the last chapter. I had a bad case of writers block, and it was almost a week since I'd updated, so I went and quickly typed that up, hope it was alright!**

**And, I noticed it didn't get that many reviews, and I don't blame you! Although, there were a lot of alerts and favorites, so I thank you all for that! **

**I'm really excited, since I have the next chapter pre-written, that means quicker update for you guys! Sooo many alerts... again, thank you! And hello to any new readers!**

**creativewrtier17 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx! Thank you, as always!**

**And Gamnut7, thank you for reviewing! Keep it up! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I'll probably never own HP, so Jo still has the rights.**

* * *

><p>Last chapter:<p>

_Suddenly his smile faded as he stared at something over my shoulder. I frowned and, thinking I'd done something wrong, asked, "Something wrong?"_

_"Are you sure you came here alone?"_

_"Yeah, why?" I asked slowly, trying to figure out his point._

_He raised his arm and pointed to something behind me, "That bloke has been staring at you for the last few minutes."_

_I turned my head quickly, making a pain shoot up my neck, but at the moment I really didn't care. Across the street from the Three Broomsticks, Draco Malfoy was leaning against the brick wall of the bookstore, watching me._

* * *

><p>I gaped at the slender figure leaning against the wall nonchalantly. In an instant, we locked eyes. Green met grey. A shiver went through my body, goosebumps beginning all down my arms.<p>

I smirk played on his lips. I felt like melting.

_I need to go to him._ That thought blocked out all others, going front and center. I rose up off my stool and took a step toward the door, not taking my eyes off of the blond.

Outside, a large group of seventh year girls massed in front of the store, blocking him from view. I took more steps, steps away from the bar and the person I'd just met. I stretched out my hand, even though the door was still feet away.

Finally, the gaggle of girls moved on down the street, and Malfoy was gone.

I stopped, and let my hand fall back to my side. I looked out the window, up and down the street. But he had disappeared. Nowhere in sight. Gone.

I slowly went back to the bar. Josh sat there, a little miffed at my reaction, clearly wanting to know who the guy was and why I'd acted like that. I numbly sat down, grabbing my butterbeer and taking a large gulp, trying to clear my mind before remembering that butterbeer wasn't that alcoholic.

"Who was that guy?" Josh asked, irritation lacing his voice.

I held my glass between my hands on the counter, my gaze to the golden liquid and I mumbled, "No idea."

That night I stayed locked up in my dorm, lying on my back, staring at the ceiling. My thoughts were going a mile a minute, rebounding in my skull.

_What's happening to me?_

_Why was he watching me?_

_Why am I feeling this way?_

I kept asking myself those questions, over and over again. But I couldn't come up with an answer.

I groaned and stuffed a pillow over my face as I remembered that tomorrow we have classes. I couldn't hide from him forever. We were _Potion's partners._

Okay, game time, Jennifer. Confrontation? No, I can't just go up and ask, "Oh, hey, Malfoy. Can you explain why you're stalking me so much lately? Oh, and while you're at it, can you stop being you for a couple seconds? I'm trying to figure out my complicated feelings for you."

Oh yeah, that would go great.

But what else can I do? Ignore him completely? Not possible. Not only are we Potion's partners, but, the farthest that I would admit right now, I was somewhat… attracted to him. At least physically. Let's hope it's only physically. But what else could I be attracted to him for? His sparkling personality? Ha!

I screamed into my pillow and sprang to my feet. I stared at the pillow clenched tightly in my trembling hands.

Why is this so difficult? Feelings shouldn't be this hard to decipher. Come on, happy, sad, mad. Those are easy. No, in depth, personal emotions have to be buried so damn deep that it takes so much not to cause an avalanche and cause them to be buried again. Damn!

With a frustrated yell, I lobbed the pillow at the wall. It hit with a thump and slid to the floor. I held my face in my hands and sat down on the edge of my mattress.

_I am so confused._

* * *

><p>The next day, I was rudely shaken awake by a frazzled Hermione, saying that I was going to be late if I didn't get up soon, panic in her voice. I groaned. Great, time to face my executioner, namely Malfoy. And worse, I was going to face the day's classes with an empty stomach. I quickly showered and get dressed, putting on my tie and shrugging into my robes.<p>

I had to nearly run to make it to Charms on time. I could barely focus, and I found myself doodling a dragon into the notes I was supposed to be taking.

The rest of the classes weren't much better. And then came Potions.

I slipped into the room. I groaned when I saw the tall blond already at our table. I took a deep breath and slowly walked over and sat down. I kept my face turned toward the front, avoiding looking at the center of my battling emotions.

"Well, good day to you, too, Williams."

I let out an exasperated breath and turned my face toward him. Merlin forbid, was that- a smile?

Was that even physically possible?

I stared at him wide-eyed and made some sort of noise that sounded like, "Uhhhhhmm."

His smile instantly twisted into his infamous smirk, "What, Williams? Have I left you speechless?"

I shut my mouth and looked away, hiding the revealing blush that was slowly creeping up my neck.

_He doesn't know how right he is._

I was spared any further torture when the door opened and Snape swept into the room, robes billowing behind him.

He assigned us the potion we were brewing that day, and I jumped up to get the ingredients before Malfoy could do or say anything.

I hurried across the room, entering the dark and musty ingredients cabinet. I quickly set to searching, rifling through the ingredients, looking for the ones we needed. I was grabbing some flobberworm mucus when I heard a cold voice to my left, "Well, well. Look what we have here. The golden girl, the Gryffindor mudblood."

I sighed, turning to face the pug-faced brunette, "What do you want Parkinson?"

She smiled sweetly, "Nothing, really. I'm just here to warn you."

"Warn me-" I was cut off when she shoved me into the cabinet door, her arm across my throat. I clawed at her forearm, which was blocking my airway.

"I'm warning you to stay the fuck away from Draco. _He's mine," _she hissed. I shoved roughly her away from me, gently massaging my neck and slowly finding my voice.

I sneered at her and said in a low, serious voice, "Well, Parkinson, you can have him. What even gave you the ridiculous idea that I want him? And, even if I did, last time I checked the gossip line, he dumped you half a year ago. What makes you think you can put a label on him, huh? Only clingy bitches get all freaky possessive like this."

Next thing I know, her fist collides with my face. I stumble backwards into the shelves opposite, clutching my nose with my hand. I feel blood drip from my nostrils and I surge toward Parkinson. I grab her hair and yank her out of the closet.

Most of the students in the room were gathered around us now, having heard the crashes of bodies colliding with shelves and vials of ingredients breaking.

She rammed her elbow hard into my stomach, causing me to double over. She tried to get away, but I still had a death grip on her hair, keeping her in place. She snapped back to place with a yelp, trying to pry my hands out of her hair.

I didn't hear the door t Snape's office open. I was too fueled by rage to notice anything except for the brunette who's hair was currently clenched tightly in my hand. With all the force I could muster, I shoved her to the stone floor.

"You want him? You can have him, bitch," I spat at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" came the low growl of the Potions Master.

I gasped and looked up, noticing for the first time the wide-eyed crowd gathered. I looked down and saw Parkinson trembling at my feet. Realization slowly trickled in.

_What have I done?_

I could only imagine what this must look like. Me, standing over a battered, trembling Parkinson, slightly panting, fists clenched at my sides, blood running down my face. _I must look like a monster._

I was completely horrified by what I'd done. How could I let this happen?

Snape crossed his arms, glaring at me, "Mr. Nott, please assist Ms. Parkinson to the Hospital Wing." Theodore Nott hesitantly stepped forward and helped Parkinson off the floor, who flashed me a smug look before letting Nott support her weight and lead her through the crowd to the door.

Snape turned back to me, a cold sneer taking place on his features, "Now. Ms. Williams. I think that a detention is in order, as well as twenty points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student." I lowered my head, hands clasped tightly in front of me.

"Detention. Tonight. 8 o'clock. Here. Don't be late." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, my eyes misting slightly. I was furious with myself. I had let Parkinson get to me. And even worse, she had won.

Snape dismissed the accumulated audience and strode back to his office, signalling for the class to continue with their potions. I slumped back to my seat, graciously taking the kerchief Harry held out for me. I sat down, wiping the half-dried blood from my face.

I could feel Malfoy's eyes on the side of my face. I spun around glaring at him, "Listen, Malfoy. I suggest that you keep your eyes on the cauldron. I don't want any more of your ex-girlfriends fighting your battles for you."

He shut up after that, surprisingly. We worked the remainder of class in silence. In fact, the entire class was silent, all except for the soft bubbling of the potions.

I couldn't have been happier when Snape finally dismissed the class. I quickly gathered my books and stuffed them into my bag as the rest of the class filed out the door, chattering and gossiping. I froze when I heard a familiar voice at our table.

"Well, Malfoy? What the hell was that about? Why did one of your Slytherin cronies attack Jennifer like that?"

"It wasn't my doing, Weasley. She acted completely of her own accord, I had nothing to do with it," Malfoy hissed.

I knew where this was heading, knowing Ron and his short fuse. I approached Ron, hands raised in a pleading gesture, "Ron, please. I don't want to start anything-"

"Too late," I heard Malfoy mumble.

"This git told Parkinson to attack you, Jen! I'm sure of it!"

"Ron! Please-!"

"I didn't do a damn thing, Weasley! Get your facts straight before you accuse me of anything!"

Ron launched himself at Malfoy, punching every part he could reach. Malfoy reacted fast, managing to block most of Ron's sloppy punches. He grabbed Ron by his red hair and kneed him in the stomach, causing Ron to double up. Malfoy pushed Ron to the ground and kicked him hard in the gut, shins, any part his foot could find.

"Stop it!" I cried, clutching my hair, sincerely afraid for my friend. Malfoy stopped, looking at me with troubled eyes, panting and clutching his side where Ron had landed a rather heavy punch.

Ron moaned from his position on the floor. I looked down at him, my breath coming in gasps. Snape appeared over my shoulder, "Mr. Malfoy! Although it brings me pleasure to see Weasley's hot head brought back to size, I still must give punishment. Perhaps you should join Ms. Williams here at 8 o'clock."

I gaped at the professor, silently begging him to not do this. He only sneered and said, "8 o'clock it is. Don't be late. Ms. Williams, take Weasley somewhere. I can't have him whimpering on my floor all day."

I glared at Snape before carefully helping Ron to his feet. I glanced at Malfoy, who was just standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at the stone floor. I led Ron from the room, taking him to the Hospital Wing before running to my dorm, and locking myself away, ashamed and extremely timid about my detention later tonight with Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, hopefully better than the last! Again, so sorry. Darn writers block!<strong>

**And I noticed that I'd gotten out of naming the chapters. I should probably fix that later...**

**Anyway, I watched Rise of the Planet of the Apes today. Mmmmm... Tom Felton :) I couldn't help but think, 'It's like Draco reincarnated into a tan slob who works at a primate sanctuary.' **

**Review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: New chapter. Yay! Okay, so I'm _really_ happy with the response I got from the last chapter. Annnnd- this story is finally up to 50 reviews! Huzzah! A BIG thank you to:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx (Keep reading and reviewing! Woo!), indigofrisbee (It was bitter-sweet for me, 'cause it's Tom and all, but his character was a real jerk, so yeah. And no worries! I forgive you ;) computers can be so irritating, yet still so amazing), Rayleigh Jane (Sorry, darn writers block! And good luck on your exams!), creativewriter17 (Thanks :) and yes, Tom makes everything better), aannnd Koryu Elric (First time reviewing! Thanks a bunch! For both reviewing and looking past my writers block affected writing!) **

**I love responding to all of you guys' reviews personally! It helps me get closer to you, my dear readers :)**

**The Magic of the Night! Gosh, I'll try to respond to your reviews (and keep this AN relatively short.) **

Ch1**: I'm glad you decided to read this too ;) Thank you so much! **Ch2**: I love foreshadowing, and felt the need to put that in there, to give the readers something to dwell on, like, 'Ooo, there must be something very interesting coming later on. I'll just have to read more.' **Ch4**: Yes, in this story, Mr. Weasley isn't attacked. I just felt that they should be at Hogwarts to start off her memories. Plus, that had always been a little iffy for me. **Ch5**: Thank you! I tried to make the Potions thing different. Gosh, so over-used. And, I also think Snape would pair Draco with Harry, but you know. If it helps my story, it helps my story. **Ch7**: Yes, they were definitely flirting ;) though, writing it entirely from Jen's POV, we don't get to see into Draco's mind and feelings. **Ch8**: 'Mione' kinda gets to me too, but, hey, her name is a mouthful. The problem with OCs is that no-one really knows what they look like (except me, of course.) I looked back at this chapter (which I'd written before your review) and saw that I'd put in a comment on her hair color. Go me! And with the Rita interview, I'd almost forgotten about that! So thank you! I wrote that in here to the beginning of this chapter, after you reminded me. I agree, it _is_ important, so I immediately put it in. **Ch9**: I have seen the original and Tim Burton's remake. I agree, Tom is a very good part of the new one, but the others are still great! **

**Thank you so much for your helpful advice! I'm so glad that you decided to read this story and review! It's helped me shape this chapter (and my writing) up a bit!**

**Try to keep AN short- FAIL. ****Sorry about that, dear readers. And thank you to the people who put this story on alert and added it to their favorites! You don't know how happy all those emails make me :) And a big 'hola' to new readers, you are still valued, don't worry! Okay, one last important thing, then on to the story:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of HP *sigh***

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the door to the near-empty dorm and found me sprawled out on my bed, head thrown over the side, staring blankly at the wall.<p>

"Come on, Jen. It's almost time for dinner." _And my demise, _I mentally added. I groaned and curled up into a ball on the bed. Hermione sighed and sat down, "Come on. Get up. You've been holed up here all day."

Exaggeration. It's only been a few… hours. I sighed and reluctantly got up, not even bothering to straighten my robes or smooth down my hair. Hermione followed tiredly, shutting the door and prodding me lightly in the back to keep me moving. I almost felt sorry for her, having to deal with all of my emotional crap lately. But, no use dwelling on it, I suppose.

We made it to the Great Hall and sat in our usual spots on the long benches next Harry and Ron, who were happily chatting about a quidditch game coming up, hungrily loading their plates.

After a few bruise-healing potions and a few stern words, Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let Ron leave. Though, it wasn't until he walked in the Great Hall and was greeted by the overflowing dishes of food, did his face brighten and he finally stop grumbling and threatenign Malfoy to a very bloody death.

I morosely ate my meat and potatoes, gaze flicking half-heartedly between my friends and Malfoy. I felt someone slide in next to me and I looked up to see a smiling Luna.

We all chorused our 'hello's and I noticed a rolled up paper in her hands.

She handed what I assumed to be the February edition of the Quibbler over to a surprised looking Harry, who took it and spread it out on the table. In bold, black letters was the headline, 'Harry Potter Speaks Out At Last: The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Night I Saw Him Return.'

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice, "It'll be out tomorrow. I asked Dad to send me a copy for you before it hit the stands in the morning."

I stared at the paper awe-struck. When did this happen?

Hermione beamed from her seat next to Harry as she read over his shoulder, "I think this will get them convinced, don't you think?"

He grinned, "Let's hope so. Thanks, Hermione."

Ron looked about as confused as I felt. I gaped, saying in a frazzled voice, "What-? Hermione?"

"Hermione set up an interview with Rita Skeeter for me to finally get my account of what happened out to the public," Harry explained, eyes roving the paper.

"Wha-? When?"

He grinned, pushing the paper over for me and Ron to read, "Last Hogsmeade trip."

Understanding trickled over my sluggish mind, "Ahhh." So that's where Hermione had scurried off to after we got out of the Three Broomsticks. I'd been confused but extremely glad, her abrupt departure giving me a chance to escape to my room to clear my mind.

I scanned the article, a smile appearing on my face, "I suppose you'll have a lot of fan-mail in the morning," I teased lightly, closing the paper and handing it back over to Harry, who folded it and carefully slipped it into his bag.

"At least they'll know the truth. And not all will be bad, you know. We could actually get some people to see that I'm not lying."

I glanced over at the table at the head of the Hall, and leaned over the table, saying low, "Wonder how Umbridge will react."

I saw Harry grimace and instinctively reach for his left hand, where the words, _I must not tell lies_ was etched into his flesh. I frowned, instantly regretting bringing up the pink toad.

Harry managed a small smile, "Whatever she does, it won't be anything we can't handle."

I flashed him an encouraging smile before sitting back in my seat, returning to my potatoes. I suddenly remembered my detention. I checked my wristwatch, and groaned. I only had half an hour before I was supposed to be in the dungeons. I stuffed the last potato in my mouth, standing up.

"Detention. I'll see you guys in the common room later," I mumbled, slinging my bag over my shoulder and hurrying from the Hall to my dorm to throw on some more work worthy clothes.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that I almost had to go into a dead sprint to make it down to the dungeons on time, I still managed to arrive 10 minutes late, in comfortable work clothes: a maybe-a-little-tight t-shirt and my favorite worn jeans, pulling my copper-brown hair into a messy ponytail as I walked through the door.<p>

Malfoy was already there, leaning against a desk in similar attire, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked up and his trademark smirk appeared lightly on his pale face, "A little late aren't we, Williams?" I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, but quickly hid it with a deep scowl, folding my arms across my chest.

His smirk slowly faded from his face, and he raised a hand to nervously rub the back of his neck. "Look, Williams. I'm sorry for what Pansy did. She's just… possessive. She just doesn't get that it's over between us…" he had a faraway look in his eyes, but snapped back into it with a cocky grin spreading over his features, "I'm _not_, however, going to apologize for what happened with the Weasel. He deserved everything he got."

I silently agreed. Even though Malfoy beat the crap out of him, Ron didn't have any right to accuse him outright like that. Even if he did have some good reasoning behind it, he didn't have to blow up like he did. The famous Weasley temper strikes again, I suppose. I looked away, put off by his sudden half-apology and muttered, "Doubtful."

We stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, carefully avoiding looking directly at each other. I breathed a small sigh of relief as Snape swept into the classroom and, without even so much as glancing at us, walked briskly toward his ingredients cabinet.

"Today for your detention you two will be cleaning out and organizing my storage cabinet," he smirked, "_without magic,"_ he drawled, and held out his hand for our wands. Malfoy mumbled something, digging in his pockets for his wand as I deposited my own in Snape's outstretched hand.

When Malfoy finally surrendered his wand, Snape turned toward his office, and he flicked his own, making a couple of sponges and a bucket of soapy water appear at my side, before he disappeared into his office with a final snap of the door.

With a side long glance at each other, we immediately set to work, scrubbing the shelves after carefully moving the many bottles of ingredients onto the dirt covered floor. We worked in complete silence, which was completely fine by me.

With the first three shelves scrubbed clean, I flicked my bangs out of my eyes and frowned at the topmost shelf, which was too high for me to scrub. And, of course, because Snape had confiscated my wand, levitating myself was out. So, with a resigned sigh, I began to climb the shelves for a better position to clean.

Malfoy, who was scrubbing furiously at a rather tough spot of a dried liquid substance, looked up at the sound of wood creaking and my grunts and bursts of air in puffs from the effort. "What are you doing, Williams? Trying to off yourself?" he smirked, amusement gleaming in his silver eyes.

I rolled my own green ones, "The top shelf has to get clean somehow, Malfoy. And, since Snape took our wands, this is the only way." I said through gritted teeth as I lost my footing for a few moments, still securing a position to clean and hold on at the same time.

I heard him set down his soaked sponge and come up to where I was. I was about to ask him what he was doing when I felt his hands grip onto the sides of my bottom, keeping me in place. I tried to ignore the light tingly sensation in response to his touch.

_Hm, that feels sort of nice... _Almost instantly, I stopped these thoughts from taking root. This is Draco bloody Malfoy-the amazing bouncing ferret- we're talking about. He shouldn't make me feel this way; to him, I'm just the filthy mudblood best friend of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die. Then another thought shoved its way to the front of my mind. Although, this one is completely sane: _Wait, why are his hands on my ass?_

"_Malfoy_? Are you _groping_ me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him, my voice incredulous. Immediately he dropped his hands, sputtering something unintelligible, his pale cheeks turning faintly pink, causing me to almost fall again, and quickly he grabbed my waist this time. I felt my face grow hot, and I was thankful for the semi-darkness of the closet that hid my spreading blush. His touch sent little shocks of energy shoot through my body, but I quickly set to scrubbing the filthy shelf, shoving any thoughts from my mind.

Malfoy quickly recovered from his moment, and replied smoothly, "I'm trying to keep you from falling, Williams. Can't have you getting hurt, can I? Then I would be left to do all the work by myself." He pouted to add effect to his words.

I rolled my eyes. "Merlin, you're the laziest person I know, other than Ron," I muttered. He flashed me one of his signature arrogant smirks.

I finished thoroughly scrubbing the wooden shelf, all the while with Malfoy's hands securing me. I indicated that I was finished, and began my decent toward the stone floor. Malfoy kept his hands on my sides, helping me get down. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he removed his soft hands from my waist, causing me to immediately miss the contact.

I muttered a thanks once I was on the ground again, to which he gave a small smile. It shocked me, but I controlled it quickly, and, surprising myself, smiled lightly in return as we resumed our work and put away the multi-colored vials of ingredients.

I glanced over at him, my hands carefully setting down the glass bottles in their correct places. His back was to me, working on the shelf opposite mine. My eyes roved over his well-toned back, the muscles no doubt abtained from the years of quidditch thrown into stunning relief by the form-fitting muggle t-shirt he wore. His blond hair was slightly tussled from the work, but it actually looked really nice... My hands itched to run my hands through it, see if it was really as silky as it looked... I mentally slapped myself. _Come one, Jen. Get a hold of yourself. Work, work, work... _I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Malfoy and went back to sorting bottles.

Once we were finished and every bottle was relabeled and organized properly, we walked out into the stone classroom and I tentatively knocked on Snape's door. Almost instantly, the door flew open to reveal the sour-faced professor.

"Professor," I said in a small voice, trying to keep from stuttering, "we're finished."

Once he was almost satisfied with our work, he turned to look at our exhausted and dirt cake faces, amusement dancing in his black eyes, "You wo are free to go. Maybe this will teach the both of you a lesson about the cave dweller-like brutality involved in attacking fellow students," he drawled, looking thoroughly glad to finally be rid of us- or, at least, me.

I sighed with relief and turned, quickly heading out the door and began down the stone corridor, the steady tap of my sneakers hitting the stone floor my only companion. I pulled my hair free of its ponytail and let a smile play onto my lips. Sure, I was exhausted, but I've made it through my first detention, and I didn't end up ripping that stupid smirk off of Malfoy's stupid albino face. I was silently praising myself for making it without even so much as a heated argument. Actually, he was quite nice. While still annoyingly egotistic and sarcastic, he never once even called me a mudblood- a fact I'm still unsure about. And he had _apologized. _According to his family's reputation, Malfoy's never apologized. The question is, why? Why is he being civil to me?

As I rounded the first corner, still lost in my repetitive thought, I felt a cool hand close around my wrist. I jumped in surprise, and said hand gently pulled me into a small alcove off the corridor.

I quickly looked up to see Malfoy, his expression surprisingly soft, "Can you meet me in the Astronomy Tower in an hour?" His eyes roved over my face, watching my reaction. I was genuinely surprised. Malfoy wanted to meet me in the Astronomy Tower? Why? What does he want with me? I swallowed my questions, for now.

Instead I looked up into his face, cautiously. "Sure," I said slowly, unsure of his intentions, and admittedly a little frightened. _For what?_ I didn't know.

"Great," he grinned, before he leaned forward, and whispered right in my ear, "I'll see you then Williams."

It sent a shiver down my spine as his warm breath tickled my ear. I shuddered at how close he was to me, and immediately thought of the encounter in the abandoned classroom, except the roles are reversed. _Using my own tactic against me. _

He smirked then disappeared around the corner leading to the Slytherin dorms, leaving me dazed, my wrist still tingling from where he had touched me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there you go! Oooo~ What's gonna happen? Even I don't know yet!<strong>

**I realized that I made the characters cuss a lot last chapter... Huh. I don't even cuss that much in real life. Guess the emotions were running through me ;)**

**Questions to ponder on 'til the next update:**

**_Why_ does Malfoy want to meet Jennifer alone up in the Astronomy Tower?**

**_How_ will Umbridge respond to the interview? (Just read the books if you're really interested in that one.)**

**_When_ will I stop spewing used up ideas and attempting to write them differently?**

**Find out next time on- That's What You Get! Reviews, please! It might inspire me to write (and update) faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ahhhgg. Another late update! Sorry! School, writer's block, excuses, excuses, blah blah. Okay, so I promise to try to keep the ANs short from now on, after last chappie (yikes!) Anyway, I absolutely _loved _the feedback the last chapter received. Thank you all! Got a couple of first-time reviewers (Angelfang and aaef!) Thank you so much! And of course the usuals ;) love you guys! You've been here (and reviewing) since the very beginning! Namely:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, creativewriter17, and Rayleigh Jane! I love getting your comments! And:**

**indigofrisbee: Sorry, no sexy time with Draco... yet. *hint hint, wink wink***

**The Magic of the Night: I love your reviews! They really help me see how I'm doing with this. So, I thank you very much about that! I won't respond to each of your four great comments (my AN last chappie was long enough,) but I just want to say a big thank you for those and that I'd give you a hug if I could! And, about the thing with Snape, I also noticed this when I read it over. But, in my defense, Snape came in _after _Jen did, so he didn't know she was late because he was late himself! See, I can catch these things ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HP universe... sadly.**

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for me to come out of my stupor enough to remember with a mixed sense of dread and a strange excitement that I was meeting Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower in less than an hour. <em>I'm meeting Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower in less than an hour. <em>Nervousness grew rapidly in my stomach only to be rivaled with the skepticism quickly clouding my mind.

I began to make my way to Gryffindor tower, climbing the many sets of stairs slowly, walking the stone halls with the same questions rebounding in my skull. _Why does he even want to meet me for? Why did I even agree to this? _

But, of course, my curiosity won over, beating back the doubts that insisted on parading in the front of my mind. While the more reasoning part of my brain kept persisting that it was nothing but a Slytherin trick, a bigger, stronger part piped up, _But what if it's not? What if it's not a trick?_ I shut the voice up, refusing to let the small hope take over.

With a resigned sigh, I mumbled the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady. It swung open and I started up the steps to the crowded common room. I saw Harry and Ron engaged in yet another chess match in their favorite arm chairs by the roaring fire, with Hermione sitting in a chair near them, nose in a book, as always. As Harry was contemplating his next move, Ron looked up as I huffed and plopped down in another comfortable chair.

"So how was your detention with Snape?" Harry asked in a would-be casual voice, but I could hear the small but noticeable note of amusement , and I could see the small grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah, did you end up killing Malfoy?" Ron asked with a smirk as he captured Harry's queen.

I sighed, but I couldn't help but smile at their long-standing schoolboy rivalry. "No, sorry. There won't be a funeral anytime soon," I grinned seeing Ron looking slightly crest-fallen, "We actually made it through without clawing at each other's throats. Surprisingly, he was rather civil towards me." I was about to tell them about him asking me to meet him, but thought better of it. There are just some things that they really shouldn't know just yet. I looked at the clock; I only had 45 minutes before I had to be there. I looked down at my filthy casual attire and warily sniffed my shirt. I smelt like a mixture of sweat and cleaning solution. _Ugh,_ _I need a wash, _I thought, my nose crinkling from the intensely displeasant odor. And so I mumbled a quick, 'I'll be right back,' and got up to head to the girl's dorms.

I took a long, cleansing shower, making myself calm down a bit in the hot water. After I got out I pulled on my uniform and quickly dried my hair, curling it lazily so it fell in loose curls over my shoulders and down my back. I was about to put on some make-up when I realized what I was doing and immediately stopped myself. _Why am I this worried about what he'll think of me?_ I shook my head, sternly reprimanding myself and headed back to the common room, straightening my red and gold tie.

One look at the clock told me that I only had about ten minutes. I hurried past Harry and Ron, who looked up from their game long enough to shout asking where I was running off to, I hastily called back, "I need to finish my... Charms essay!"

Hermione's eyes instantly narrowed, she knew that I had already finished my Charms essay. We had gone to the library yesterday to work on them. But she didn't say anything, just threw me a suspicious look before going back to her book. Harry and Ron seemed to accept my answer, going back to their chess death match, and I sprinted to the portrait hole, exiting into the near empty corridor.

It took me nearly ten minutes to get to the tower, trying to hurry and get there without really running with the slight fear of a teacher stopping me.

I finally arrived at the stairs, slightly out of breath, leaning against the archway opening up to the steep stone stairs. I took a few moments to calm my breathing, smoothing my slightly frazzled hair. I began to climb the stone steps cautiously, my hands on the sides of the narrow passage for balance.

When I finally reached the top, I pushed open the heavy wooden door leading to the tower, and cautiously walked out onto the balcony, looking around for the tell-tale blond hair. But, I didn't see Malfoy anywhere. _Damn. _Was I actually expecting- no, _hoping _that he would show up? How could I be so hopefully naïve?

I huffed, putting my hands on the cool railing and stared out over the grounds. It was sunset. The last few rays of the day were peaking out over the Forbidden Forest.

I was about to give up and go back to the common room to finish my waiting Potions homework when a familiar voice drawled out from the shadows, "Right on time, Williams." I turned sharply to see Malfoy emerge from a dark corner, a smirk on his pointed face. "I honestly didn't think you would show."

He calmly walked out onto the balcony and stood right next to me. He rested his hands on the rail and turned so that he could look right into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat. He looked like an-angel, dare I say-, the orange light of the sunset falling on his face, highlighting his already light hair, making it a brilliant white. The light fell on the hard lines of his face, making them more defined, yet clearly showing the smoothness of his pale skin. He had an unusually tender expression on his face, surveying me in the setting sun. I realized I had been staring too long and quickly looked back over the balcony, over the lake, glimmering in the last light of day.

We stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, watching the sunset. I felt immensely strange and light-headed at being so close to him, completely alone with him for the second time that night.

He finally broke the pregnant silence, saying, "This has to be one of my favorite moments in a day." I slowly turn to him and see that he's looking over at me, a pensive expression on his hard features. He stares deeply into my green eyes, "The sun, setting over the edge of the earth, leaving us in darkness. The sun disappears with the last rays of sunlight reaching out over the skies and the grounds, a promise to come back in the morning, and start over again."

I was shocked into silence. It had sounded so poetic, but the emotion in his voice was what had stopped me. He sounded so passionate, remorseful, even.

At my silence, he continued, "I want to start over. I know it's not that simple. Over the years I've been horrible to everyone, especially you, and I know that I can't erase my past deeds. But I can try. I know I've been an arse these past years, and I want to say that… I'm sorry."

I knew it took a lot for him to say that, and I told him just that. I smiled, continuing in a teasing tone, "Better be careful, Malfoy. That's the second apology today. Your ancestors would probably throttle you if they saw you apologize to a muggle-born."

He smiled, the relief plain in his grey eyes. I decided to take a risk. I steeled myself and hesitantly stretched out my hand, hoping that he couldn't see it shaking, "What do you say? Can we call a truce?"

He eyed my hand skeptically, and I could see the battling emotions swirling in his grey orbs. I could see the hesitation, and I could tell that he was thinking of the numerous consequences if he suddenly had a truce-and dare I say, friendship?-with a mudblood, and if people found out...

His eyes flickered back up to mine and he smirked and gently took my hand, giving it a shake, "For now." I smiled and tried to keep my breathing even. I quickly removed my hand from his warm grip and returned it to the rail, gripping it tightly to keep myself steady. I peered up into his eyes as he continued in a snide voice, "However, this doesn't apply to Potter or the Weasel. Granger, though, I can handle. Maybe I can go easier on her."

"I don't expect anything less."

He smirked and slowly turned his gaze to the expansive grounds. There was a question nagging at the back of my mind, and, following my fleeting brave streak, spoke out, "So, are we..." I struggle to find the correct word, "friends?" Okay, really lame word. Ah, well.

He smirked and chuckled, raising his hands, "Woah, Williams. Don't think I've gotten too soft, now. I'd say more of borderline _acquaintances_. And," he leaned forward to say in my ear quietly, "just to be sure, no one needs to find out about this little, ah, _truce_ that we have. I have a reputation to uphold."

I scoffed, "You think you're the only one? Me, Harry Potter's best mate, Gryffindor muggle-born, acquaintances with a Malfoy? Ludicrous." He chuckled and pulled away, still keeping his eyes on my face. I made myself turn away from him to look back out over the lake, hiding the slow blush creeping onto my cheeks. The sun had set, the grounds slowly being enveloped by darkness. Stars were beginning to come out, the twinkling little pinpoints dotting the darkening sky.

We stood in comfortable silence before I felt a cold hand carefully lay over mine on the railing. I jumped, then I saw it was Malfoy's. Shocked, my eyes traveled up to his face, darker now that the sun had gone, but still pale as a ghost. He was smiling softly, "I really am trying to change, Williams." I simply nodded, too distracted by the sudden warmth of his hand to have coherent thought, let alone try to speak. I can feel the sincerity in his voice_. _He glances around the darkening grounds and his eyes reach mine again, "It's almost curfew, and I'm assuming you want to get back. Goodnight… Jennifer." I didn't have any time to register that he'd even used my first name before I thought I saw a sudden flash of longing cross his eyes and he suddenly leans in toward me.

My breath catches, and a panicked thought runs through my head, _is he going to kiss me_? I find that I'm really not as appalled at the idea as I should be. But at that moment, I didn't care. My eyelids flutter and close as his pale face drew nearer to mine. I felt his lips quickly press against my forehead. A part of me was slightly disappointed it wasn't a real kiss, but I immediately hush it, as the rest of me was buzzing from the simple contact.

When I open my eyes, Malfoy is already at the steps. I watch him disappear down the stairs, then I slide down the wall I'm standing in front of. I raise a hand to my forehead, as if I can still feel his soft lips against my skin.

_What just happened? _Other than me making a truce with the blonde Slytherin all Gryffindors despised, and the civil conversation that had passed between us (without any serious insult or profanity,) Draco Malfoy had just kissed me. Sure, it was only the forehead, but it was a kiss all the same. My mind raced to digest all of the events that had taken place over the last half or an hour. My forehead was tingling, and butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

_Stop, you can't be feeling like this, especially toward Malfoy, _I chanted to myself, over and over again.

But even these arguements sounded feeble and half-hearted now. No denying, I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Maybe I was a tad bit stubborn to admit it before now, but it was there all the same. And, as much as I hated to admit it, it was a little deeper than just a physical attraction.

I sat there for a few minutes, my knees pulled up to my chest, before a drop of rain landing on the top of my head snapped me out of it. I looked up at the dark clouds, now hiding the light of the stars. A drop landed on my nose and slid down my flushing face. I smiled softly and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid on my face. _Things are finally looking up._

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the sprinkling rain quickly became a downpour. I got up scurried to the cover of the roof, looking out once over the wet balcony before slowly making my way down the stairs, my hands trailing on the damp stone wall behind me absent-mindedly, fingers trailing over the tiny bumps and crevices, a tiny smile lingering on my wet face.

I quickly walked back to the dorm, carefully avoiding any patrolling teachers or prefects. I slithered into my sheets, my copper hair now damp, the rain tapping on the window the only sound except for the light snoring of my sleeping dorm mates. I stared out the window, with rain streaming down the glass like endless tears, and knew that with my jumbling thoughts and pounding heart that I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're probably thinking: Finally! Their relationship progresses! Though it's most definitely not the progression you guys were probably wanting, you have to remember who we're dealing with here! <strong>**Draco's Draco, all blood-prejudices and attitude included. And, to give a little insight to the marvel that is Draco Malfoy, he's still trying to fight his feelings for Jen, mostly because of their past, her status (blood and all) and his crappy up-bringing. But he wants _something, _so he settles with a truce (and a quick peck to the forehead *squeal!*)**

**Hope this chapter is up to standards and satisfies some of your Jen/Draco interraction needs! Remember, my lovelies, review! Pleeaaase?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I've noticed that my updates are getting father and father apart. Sorry bout that, dear readers. A lot's been going on this week for me, so I apologize, again.**

**_Loved _the response to last chapter. Thanks, guys! We have some new reviewers, some favorites and alerts. All which make me very happy! Thank you to:**

**Gamnut7, The Magic of the Night, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, winter1990, Haloloverb117, and creativewriter17!**

**Sorry, no personal responses this chapter (you have no idea how tired I am of typing) Sorry! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I suddenly become a billionare, I will never own HP. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning I sluggishly made my way to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and slumped into my seat next to Harry. I had been right. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. My jumbled thoughts had kept me conscious through 'til early in the morning, when I finally just passed out. I had just been awoken, again, by a grumpy Hermione insisting that I get up or she'll 'be forced to Aguamenti' me until I dragged myself out of my warm and comfortable bed.<p>

I grumbled a 'hello' to Harry before laying my head on the worn old table and closing my eyes, taunting images of my bed waiting for me in Gryffindor tower wafting behind my closed eyelids. My thoughts wandered to Malfoy and what had happened last night. I went through the things in my head, slowly dissecting them as much as my muddled mind could. We have a truce. He had kissed my forehead. Malfoy is trying to be a better person. All of these things are almost too much to take in at one time, one of the reasons sleep eluded me yet again last night.

Everything had seemed too… _right. _There was something off. Why had Malfoy out of the blue apologized, twice, probably more than he has ever done so. I just don't get it. _Something must be going on._

I groaned when a thick book thudded onto the table, and slightly raised my head to glare at Hermione as she slid in across from me and Harry. I sat up and decided to eat, for appearance's sake. I reached to put some eggs on my plate, still having no intention of eating, but withering under the suspicious glare Hermione was sending my way.

Ron entered a few minutes later, hair and clothes slightly disheveled but immediately loading his plate with almost all of the food items available as soon as he sat down next to Hermione.

After some light chatter, and light eating for me, the morning post came.

The many owls soared in, and I gasped and jumped back when at least five owls landed in front of Harry, scattering bacon and toast, knocking over drinks.

Luna skipped over, bright as always, and sat down next to Harry, beaming, "Quibbler came out today. I expect that these," she gestured to the cluster of owls fluttering on the table as students pulled their plates out of harm's way, "are letters from the readers."

Harry watched the owls amusedly, while Hermione was almost beside herself with excitement. I quickly snatched an untouched piece of toast from the table before a grey owl could snap its beak at it.

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat, excitement gleaming in her brown eyes, "Harry, you mind if we-?"

"Help yourself," Harry said, almost amusedly, and immediately me, Ron, and Hermione began tearing open the many envelopes. I warily scanned through one from a wizard in Cambridge who thought the entire thing was rubbish and persisted that there was plenty of room at St. Mungo's insanity ward for Harry. I scowled and crumpled the letter up, stuffing it into my bag and reaching for another.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," Ron said, laying aside the envelope, "Ah well…"

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," Hermione sighed, crumpling up another and tossing it dejectedly onto the food cluttered table.

Harry took one for himself, reading over the script and saying, "This one looks okay, though," he said, absent-mindedly petting a lingering owl, before sitting up abruptly, "Hey, she says she believes me!"

I smiled, the last of my tiredness wearing off as we reached for more letters, containing the mixed reactions about Harry's testimony of Voldemort returning, of killing Cedric Diggory.

As more letters were opened and we read more equally good and bad reactions, I was getting a wee bit excited, and I could feel pride swelling in my chest. _We're actually changing these people's minds. We're making a difference._

Well, the article was all Harry and Hermione, but still. It felt good to be a part of something so great.

The excited atmosphere and the rain of letters was abruptly put out when a sickly sweet female voice came from behind, "What is going on here?"

We all turned to see the object of everyone's grief: Umbridge, the pink toad in the flesh. Everyone in the hall had fallen silent and had turned in their seats to watch the show they knew was coming.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly, wide eyes travelling from the letters clutched in our hands to the countless unopened ones lying ready on the table.

"Is that a crime now?" Fred interjected loudly from my side. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," she said fiercely before turning back to glare at Harry, nostrils flaring, "Well, Mr. Potter?"

I could see Harry hesitate briefly, his eyes flitting across the letters before he sat up and stated bluntly, "People have written to me because I gave an interview. About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" Umbridge asked, her voice higher and more strained than usual, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry, and I had to clap my hand over my mouth not to break out in giggles in such an intense moment. He slid the Quibbler out of his bag and tossed it at Umbridge, who surprisingly caught it before it made contact with her face. She stared at the cover, her face slowly morphing to an unsightly red and purple color.

"I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and a week's worth of detention," and she turned on her heel and walked away, paper clutched in her stubby fingers. The eyes of everyone in the hall followed her short, plump figure out, and nervous chatter broke out after a few moments of the deathly silence.

Harry went back to nonchalantly eating his toast, opening a few more letters before stuffing the remaining ones in his bag.

I was on my way to Charms before lunch when a notice caught my attention. I approached the board in the hall slowly, taking in the giant bold print message testifying that if anyone was caught with a copy of the Quibbler that they would be expelled. _Wicked toad. _

Harry stood reading over my shoulder. I turned and noticed with slight annoyance Hermione smiling from ear to ear.

Harry noticed this and asked in an irritated voice, "And what are you so happy about?"

Hermione beamed and explained, "Oh Harry, don't you see? If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read the interview, it was banning it!"

And she was right. Everywhere I went, I could hear students quoting the interview. That set me in a good mood at once. And having achieved their goal of everyone knowing the truth-whether they believed it or not- immensley heartened Harry, who seemed to take Umbridge's punishments with a certain pride that gave other students going through Umbrdge's torments a hope.

I waltzed down to the dungeons for Potions, a slight spring in my step, enlightened from the succesful spread of the interview and excited to see if the truce between me and Malfoy still stood firm. I entered and glanced Malfoy at our table, the ingredients for the daily potion already laid out on the table. My heart fluttered at the sight of his sleek blond hair and my mind flashed to his parting gift. My forehead tingled and I felt my cheeks flush but I shook it off and started down the aisle.

I exhaled and approached the table, a small smile playing on my lips, "Hello."

He barely even glanced in my direction, then visibly stiffened and kept his gaze locked onto the board at the front, as if determined not to look at me.

I was slightly put-off and troubled at his attitude. _What happened? Why is he being cold to me again? _Another question barged into my mind, a fleeting, panicked thought. _Does our truce mean nothing now?_

"Moody, much?" I mumbled, setting down my bag. Snape began the lesson, assigning us our potion and gloomily sitting behind his desk, peering over his folded hands which he placed under his chin, unable to hide his distaste with our lot's 'slow progress.'

I could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into my head as I chopped our roots. Irritated, I forcefully set down my knife and turned, "What, Malfoy? Am I doing something wrong?" I asked sarcastically, confused and extremely irked at having to deal with yet another mood swing from the blond Slytherin.

He regarded me calmly, obviously used to my snappy comments by now. After a moment, he said in a firm voice, "Last night didn't happen."

I sat there, mouth slightly agape, disbelief undoubtedly showing on my face. _What? _

"What?" I mimicked my thoughts, my voice uncertain and quizzical.

His expression didn't change, staying the same cold mask everyone else always saw, different than the tender and soft look on his features I had seen last night on the tower. I saw annoyance flicker in his silver eyes, and he repeated himself slowly, as if speaking to an imbecile, "Last night… _didn't happen_," he ended, slight mocking lacing his cold tone.

"I got that part," I snapped. I sighed and closed my eyes to shut away his sneering face, and inhaled deeply, trying to regain some patience and reason but only succeeding in inhaling his enthrallingly welcome scent, causing my thoughts to once again scatter. I cleared my throat and opened my eyes, meeting his own and saying, "So, our truce… is nothing? It didn't happen," I said, my voice skeptical, my eyebrows rising. _I can't believe this._

"Exactly," he said in finality, and turned to the cauldron, ignoring me once again. _Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily._

"Malfoy," I said loudly, "What the hell is all this about?"

He sharply turned to face me, all patience seeming to have been used up, "I can't _believe_ that I try to be civil with you, mudblood," he spat, "Talking to you at all smears dirt and filth onto my reputation. I've been confronted by my fellow concerned Slytherins about getting 'too friendly' with Gryffindors. As if. The only good that could come out of associating with a Gryffindor is the satisfaction of being their superior. Bloody lions, always sticking their bloody noses in where they don't belong," he snarled, and I flinched at his sharp tone. _What is his problem?_

"What are you _on_ about, Malfoy?" I ask angrily, my grip on my cutting knife unconsciously tightening.

He glared, pulled something from his bag and slammed it down onto the table, his voice rising, "Tell Saint Potter not to go about getting my father put in the bloody paper. He needs to mind his own bloody business every once in a while," he all but shouted, and I pulled back slightly, eyes going wide, a part of me afraid for my safety at his sudden anger. Though, strangely, another part was concerned for him, wondering what could have gotten him so heated.

Malfoy stood abruptly and shouldered his bag before storming out of the classroom, taking the time to throw me one last scornful glare before he slammed the door behind him. Snape watched him leave with a wary eye, but turned back to shuffling through his papers when the heavy door shut.

I tore my eyes away from the door, where I kept picturing the tall blond head whip out of sight, and peered at what he had left on the table, and my heart dropped. It was the Quibbler. Then I remembered that Harry had named Lucius Malfoy as a Death Eater, who had been in the graveyard when Voldemort had returned.

I hurriedly stuffed it into my bag before Snape could catch sight of it and have an excuse to have me thrown out. I nervously glanced around and saw that Malfoy had caused such a ruckus as to draw the attention of the entire class, who either were looking at me with a look of smug contempt, or sympathy, depending on their House. I lowered my head, and turned my attention to our near untouched potion, determined to get a good grade, with Malfoy or not.

I tried to focus on the amount of crushed bicorn horn I was supposed to add to my now bubbling potion, but no matter how much work I made my hands do, it couldn't keep my brain occupied enough.

_What the hell just happened?_

I was so irritated with Malfoy. Stupid Malfoy, with his stupid mood swings and attitude changes. Here I was, thinking we actually had something… something that I would only admit to myself as being a strict acquaintanceship, though a slight tugging on my heart kept reminding me of how close we had become in those few moments alone on the tower.

I had gotten to see a side of Draco Malfoy hardly anyone else had seen. A side with human emotions and thoughts, and not the sneers, harsh words, and cold exterior everyone else came to witness every day. Someone who was gone now, who had become buried again under the cold, hard surface as that paper hit the public this very morning.

I worked the rest of the class deep in my thoughts, ignoring the caring looks from my friends as I carefully followed the given instructions and ended up handing in a reasonably well-done potion to Snape.

As soon as Snape dismissed us for the day, I raced from the room, hurrying from the cold dungeons to quickly hide out in my dorm, which had become my sort of 'panic room' since these Malfoy encounters had begun.

I flopped face-first onto my bed, which I had missed so much since I had been rudely awoken this morning. But now, I only felt weak. As if the only way to solve my all of my problems was to lock myself away, eventually leading to me going insane from only have my repeating and taunting thoughts as company. _No, I need some human interaction._

After a while of futile and mostly one-sided debating, I gave in and headed down into the common room, where I knew I would find my best friends, sitting by the fire.

I greeted them as cheerfully as I could, waving away their worries and Harry's apologies.

"Seriously, Harry. The public needs to know this truth. And if that means Malfoy being even more nasty towards me," I shrugged my shoulders, trying to hide my slight sadness by putting on an expression of indifference. "I can deal with it. Nothing new, right?"

Harry still didn't seem convinced, eying me cautiously. I went on, "I guess I'm just the easier target. We have to work together in Potions, plenty of opportunities to push my buttons. And I'm muggle-born, so I guess that's just an added bonus."

I managed to keep my voice even, being careful not to let it betray the emotions I've been hiding for so long.

Hermione saw something in my eyes then. I don't know what, but the emotion was enough for her to give me a strange look. It was a cross between a sympathetic, suspicious, and a 'we'll talk about this later' kind of look. I gave a small sigh and turned to gaze at the fire, effectively tuning out of the surrounding conversation.

Well, whatever kind of 'relationship' Malfoy and I had was long gone.

I mean, Harry did name his father as being a Death Eater. Not that I didn't believe Harry, or say that what Harry had done was unfair, I just understood where Malfoy's anger was coming from.

I sat there and thought of our short-lived truce, and of the little peck to the forehead that had sent shocks of electricity through my body.

A small, almost indistinct part of me was mourning the building relationship that was ripped from me by paper and ink. Another was missing his kind, poetic words. My body was missing his touch, and the way his pale skin had felt on mine.

I shivered and plunged myself back into conversing with my friends, blocking out any more thoughts concerning the moody ferret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'Kay, so this chapter was supposed to be longer (hence the sucky ending) but I really wanted to get this chapter up somewhat quick, so I broke it off here until next time. <strong>

**So, good, bad? Lemme know! Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Heeyyy again. Okay, so I think it's safe to say that my updates will be approximately five days apart from what I can tell. I need a few days to write it, a few days to look over it and add in stuff, blah blah.**

**Okay, thank you to my reviewers! I love you guys! creativewriter17, Gamnut7, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Rayleigh Jane, and The Magic of the Night! Thank you all and keep reviewing! And thank you to new readers and those who put this story on your alerts and favorites! You don't know how happy it is to wake up to all those emails :)**

**That's about it for this AN...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>I jolted awake in my bed, abruptly awoken from my unusually abnormal dreams by a muffled yell coming from somewhere behind the far indistinct wall, in the direction of the boy's dorms. I jumped up, struggling with my bed hangings in the dark room, letting out a soft yelp as I tripped and landed face-first on the floor. I groaned and got up, hands stretched out in front of me so that I wouldn't bump into something else and not wake my hopefully still asleep dorm-mates. I stumbled to the window and drew back the heavy curtain, letting in the small amount of light let off by the moon and stars.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my muggle table-top clock, groaning when I saw it was only about two in the morning. _What the devil was that?_

I shrugged into my robe and started blindly toward the stairs, determined to find the reason for my now wide-awake state. I made it to the common room, squinting around in the dark, to find two figures crouched near the fire, re-starting the cool embers and talking in hushed tones.

"-What do you mean? Did you just see You-Know-Who?"

"I _was _You-Know-Who," a voice whispered, sounding alarmed, "He was with Rookwood, he's one of the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban, remember? Rookwood's just told him Bode couldn't have done it…"

Bode… Broderick Bode- the Ministry worker who was sent to St. Mungo's after some defensive spell messed with him when he had tried to steal something from the Department of Mysteries? What does he have to do with all this?

The fire flared to life, illuminating Harry and Ron. Curious, I stepped forward, "Done what?"

They jumped, but relaxed when they saw that it was only me, standing in my robe, hair all over the place and arms folded over my chest.

Harry turned back to the fire, retreating into his thoughts, rubbing the back of his neck and saying slowly, "Remove something… He said Bode would have known he couldn't have done it… Bode was under the Imperius Curse… I think he said Malfoy's dad put it on him…"

My eyes widened. Malfoy's dad? Imperius Curse?_ Wonder_ _if he knows what father is up to, _I thought bitterly, but shuffled my bare feet on the carpet, strangely affected by his father being accused of such a thing.

Ron cut in, "Bode was bewitched to remove something? But-Harry, that's got to be-"

"The weapon," I finished, sitting with my feet underneath me on the couch. The weapon we've known Voldemort to be trying to get to since he had returned. Whatever this 'weapon' was, we desperately needed to find it before they did, or try to protect it, if it's that important for Voldemort to find.

Harry nodded, eyes fixed on the fire, "I know."

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, only broken by the soft crackling of the fire, Ron spoke up, "Did you say that you _were _You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly, still deep in his own thought.

I spoke up, voicing my growing concern and panic, gripping the sofa edge, "Harry, you've got to tell-"

"I haven't got to tell anyone," Harry snapped, standing up, "I wouldn't have seen it at all if I could do Occlumency. I'm supposed to have learned to shut this stuff out. That's what they want."

And, of course, 'they' would be Dumbledore. I sighed, knowing he was right. His lessons with Snape hadn't been going well at all. They'd find some way to blame it on his inability to learn. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, sending me an apologetic look. I smiled, trying to get him to see my encouragement, understanding the enormous strain he was under now.

Harry gripped my shoulder gently, gave it an assuring squeeze and started toward the door to the boy's dorm, "Goodnight, Jen," he turned at the door, "Coming, Ron?"

Ron gave me a smile and got up, calling out a goodnight over his shoulder as he followed after Harry, back to the beds they had vacated.

Seeing as I wasn't going to be getting any sleep for a while, I adjusted my position on the couch, knees pulled up to my chest, staring deep into the flames, digesting all the new information.

Voldemort was trying to get something, this 'weapon,' and it seemed important. He had Imperiused a Ministry worker in after it into the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, but that had failed, and from what I'd gathered, poor bloke had been 'taken out' to keep the information safe.

Malfoy's father… he really was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Out of sake of my mounting feelings for the ferret, being unlike Ron, with his family's prejudices and stereotypes of the entire Malfoy family, I had tried to look past the name and the reputation and focus on the person. But, as I saw earlier that day, that didn't work so well either.

I sighed and lay down on the soft couch, cuddling a pillow to my chest. I stared into the dying flames and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Harry and Ron finally went to fill Hermione in on last night's happenings during break the next day. I had to stay behind to have a chat with Professor Flitwick about a Charms essay, but I got most of their conversation during lunch.

"-But you still shouldn't have seen that at all, Harry," Hermione said, her lunch forgotten.

Harry looked put-off and quickly replied, "What?"

"You're supposed to be learned to block out this sort of thing," Hermione elaborated, sounding very much like a mother scolding her child.

"I know I am," Harry replied defensively, "But-"

"I think we should just try to forget what you saw. And you ought to put in a bit more effort on your Occlumency from now on," Hermione snapped, pushing up from the table and leaving the hall in a whirl of brown curls, probably heading to the library.

* * *

><p>I went throught the rest of the classes, really not looking forward to having to deal with Malfoy's attitude today. <em>Wonder what mood he's in today<em>, I thought bitterly, detesting having to work on a potion with him after his outburst the other day, my hopes dashed in front of me.

I sighed as I walked in to Potions, shuffling to the table in the corner where the ferret already sat. I slid onto my stool and folded my hands, setting them on the table-top. I tried to keep my eyes and thoughts from wandering to the blond who was sitting off to my side, a mischievous smirk already on his pale face.

"Hey, mudblood."

I inwardly groaned, but held still, eyes to the front.

"Mudblood."

I shifted in my seat, desperately trying not to crack.

"_Mudblood_."

"_What,_ Malfoy?" I yelled, turning sharply to glare at the blond.

I sick smile twisted his thin lips, "Ooooh- touchy today aren't we Williams?"

"When you persist in addressing me in that manner over and over again, prodding me with that word, it's hard to keep a calm head," I said coldly, looking directly in his hard grey eyes, my own green ones blazing at his ludicrous mood swings.

"Bother you, Williams?" he smirked, leaning in a tad to talk in an undertone, as Snape had just begun the lesson. I huffed, rolling my eyes at the blond who tortured me, both intentionally and not, thoughts of him following me in classes and dreams. After his blow up yesterday, whatever 'feelings' for him that I had had previously were pushed to the back to my mind and heart, to be replaced by the dislike so familiar but slightly out of use from the past days. I had thought that our 'relationship' had _finally_ started to improve, but once again, I was fooled.

He had lured me in with the kind words and the sunset confessions, but then he just shut me out again, playing the part of the pureblood bully we all knew he could play so well.

I glanced around, pulling together my supposed Gryffindor courage to say the next words, "Just like how it bothers you that Harry let out that your father is a Death Eater."

His smirk silently morphed into a scowl, his eyes losing all of the mock that had occupied the grey orbs previously, "He can't accuse my family of-"

"And that's how I feel. Having a label slapped onto me before you can get to know the person I am. Being sneered at for what I am- I can't help it," I said quickly, cutting him off before he could get too worked up, going out on a limb to get him to understand.

He stared coldly at the table, and I felt a glimmer of satisfaction as the truth of my words hit him, and he raised his eyes to mine. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as I made eye contact, but I shoved them out of my mind, focusing on getting it to him that I didn't want to be labeled the filth of the magical world.

His thoughtful silence was deafening, despite the loud noise of the classroom, and I continued, "On the tower, you told me that you were trying to change. So far, you've been doing about the opposite. Talk to me when you can find that change," and I turned my back on him, pulling the cutting board toward me to start on the near-forgotten daily potion.

Malfoy stiffly turned to the table as well, separating the ingredients. When I would take a chance and glance up at him through the curtain of my hair I had let fall so that he couldn't see my face, he would have a distant look in his eyes as he mechanically lifted his arms to put in a few lavender sprigs.

I hoped that I had gotten to him. I was about sick and tired of his torment. Hell, I was willing to be friends with the prat if I could help shove away his family prejudices, not only to benefit myself, but all other muggle-borns and blood-traitors he's spat on. And, of course, the romantic, hopeful side of me was praying that if he got past his blood stereotypes, that maybe-

_No, no Jennifer. You can't hope for these things. Just get it out of your head._ But of course the ideas and images only wedged in further, causing my eyes to flicker toward him more, naïve hope filling my pounding heart.

I reached for the next required ingredient, wolfsbane roots, intending to dice them as it says for the potion, but a firm hand gripped my wrist. I raised my eyes to see Malfoy softly smiling, and he said in a quiet undertone, "Let's not have a repeat of your past incident, hm? I would hate to have to carry you up stairs again."

Not wanting for him to dare speak to me before we could properly talk, I ripped my hand from his grasp, hissing, "Shove off, Malfoy."

His face fell slightly, and he turned away, pulling the wolfsbane toward him to begin chopping.

When the class was dismissed, I quickly loaded my bag, grateful that classes were over for the day, letting my over-worked mind take a much needed rest.

I got out of the room like everyone else, exhaling in relief and speeding up so that I could catch up to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were a few meters ahead chatting. I was about to reach out for Harry's arm when I felt a hand grip onto my own arm, and a hand clamp over my mouth, stifling my yell of shock as said arm pulled me around the corner away from everyone else.

Feeling like I knew who it was, I pushed myself away and scowled at the very person I expected, the certain blond Slytherin haunting my thoughts, "Malfoy, what the hell was that for?" referring to my abrupt separation from the pack.

He shifted his weight nervously to his other foot, saying, "You said to talk to you when I felt like I could find a change. Problem is… I can't."

I crossed my arms, raising a skeptical eyebrow, "Well, then what is this about?"

"What you said, back there. I know I said that I was trying to change, and I_ am _trying. It's just…" he drifted off, eyes wandering over my face, his expression unreadable, but obviously finding this deep talk about as uncomfortable as I did. _Uncomfortable, but necessary, _I reminded myself.

"Difficult," I finished for him, my arms dropping from their tight position over my chest to fall to my sides.

He nodded, a little of his platinum hair falling into his eyes. My right hand itched to flick it out, but I quickly grabbed that hand with my other, my irritation over his recent behavior rebuking my treacherous feelings. Our conversation dropped off, both of us just standing there awkwardly, staring at each other.

Malfoy broke the silence, stepping forward, "And, if our truce isn't too badly battered," he smirked at the statement, but quickly became solemn, looking me directly in the eyes, "I'd like to renew it."

I was shocked, but controlled it and took the hand he offered, "If you don't blow up at me again," I teased with a slight smile. I was hoping for an apology for that, my hurt, confusion-

"If Potter stays out of my family's business, I'll consider," he replied easily with a smirk.

_Guess my luck has run out with the sudden apology streak_, I sighed and gave him a warning glare before turning to head to Gryffindor tower, saying over my shoulder, "A step to change is acceptance, Malfoy. See you around," and, once again, I left the blond behind to mull over my words as I took my time getting to the common room, climbing the stairs with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>And that's how the next months progressed: sluggishly slow and utterly painful. Umbridge only handed out more rules and detentions, filling out her position as headmistress like a true dictator. Malfoy mostly didn't speak to me all that much outside of Potions, but I figured that was way better than the sneers and jabs at my blood status.<p>

Harry kept having these visions, absolutely scaring the hell out of us. Especially scaring Hermione, whose usual shrieking response was almost always centered around, 'Harry! You can't let him get in your head like this!'

Although I agree with her, I really don't see how Harry can stop it. You can't keep a Dark wizard out of your mind that easily. His lessons with Snape were doing nothing. Harry wasn't going to learn Occlumency as easy as everyone said he should.

We were about as close to finding the weapon as we had been, and with Dumbledore gone, we were almost entirely in the dark. He only information we have being from Harry's sudden insights to Voldemort's mind, and they weren't always the most reliable.

I was worried. What if Voldemort knew of this connection? Surely he would find a way to use it to his advantage, make Harry see something to get him cornered. But I kept my head down like a good girl, afraid of being the one to push Harry off the thin ledge he's been standing on lately.

* * *

><p>It seemed like an average day, the bell rang at the usual time, I chatted with Hermione and Ron like normal as we left the classroom. We laughed and talked 'til we reached the Great Hall, when we stopped at a commotion at the top of the great marble stairs. There were shouts of, 'Hey!' and 'Watch were you're going!' and a frazzled Harry pushed through the swarm of students, frantically trying to get to us. I followed Ron and Hermione as they hurried to the steps, meeting him there.<p>

His eyes were panicky, darting about the students and panting slightly from running.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and she began assaulting him with questions, "What happened? Are you alright? Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?" Ron demanding, gripping Harry's arm to keep the latter from falling over.

"Come with me. Come on, I've got to tell you something," Harry said urgently, wheeling about to lead us to an empty classroom not far off. Almost slamming the door as I stepped over the threshold, Harry leaned against the frame and watched the three of us, before opening his mouth and saying the words I feared.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuun! 'Kay, next chapter is gonna be the Ministry battle (as I hope you can tell) and I'm hoping to get that up sometime Monday or Tuesday. Fingers crossed!<strong>

**Hope this chappie was satisfying, with the Draco interaction and all, and with everything else. I wanted to bring in more of the book into this, instead of focusing all on Jen/Draco and making up ridiculous events to fill chapters. **

**That's all. 'Til next time! And, to keep me motivated, review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Woo hoo! I love updates, don't you? Well, anyway, this chappie is _really _long. Just a heads up. I wanted to go ahead and fit the enitre Minsitry thing in one chappie, so here you go!**

**Lalala loooove you guys and the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Keep 'em coming!**

**Extra special thanks to: creativewriter17, lestrangegirlwritings1539, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, vrukalakos, The Magic of the Night, and Rayleigh Jane! Again, no personal responses (sorry) too much typing for this girl today. But thank you ever so much! Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have the motivation to write this much and post frequently like I do!**

**Just as maybe a side-note, this story so far is entirely unbeta-ed. Just to put that out there.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be writing simple fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_"Voldemort has Sirius."_

* * *

><p>I stood there, mouth agape, completely shocked. The silence that followed his lunt statement lasted only seconds, when to me it lasted an eternity, what with the way my thoughts were speeding. <em>They have Sirius? But, the Order has such a good eye on him. How did he get captured? Why-?<em>

"_What?_" I found myself whispering in disbelief, face draining of all color.

Ron followed, looking at Harry in utter shock, starting "How d'you-?"

"Saw it. Just now," Harry said shortly, and began pacing the length of the classroom uneasily, tapping his wand against the desk alongside his path nervously.

"But-But where? How?" Hermione stuttered out, while she also looked about white as a sheet.

"Dunno how," he said quickly, "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven... He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there... He's torturing him… Says he'll end by killing him…"

My hand went to my mouth, eyes going wide. _Kill Sirius? Oh God, oh God, God, God. They're going to kill… Wait, wait… what if this is a trap? If Voldemort has figured out the connection, and how to use it against Harry… Maybe they don't have Sirius after all. What if he's just using Harry's rush-into-action tendency and how close he is to his godfather to lure him-?_

_No, Harry says that they have Sirius. Have to trust Harry… Have to trust…_

But my mouth outraced my thoughts, and I blurted, "Harry, I don't know about this. What if this is a trap-?"

"It isn't a trap, Jen! They have him, I'm sure of it!" I groaned exasperatedly, desperately needing to get past Harry's rash and stubborn mentality, but seeming to only drive him more.

Hermione spoke up, "But Harry, how could they have taken him if he's been in Grimmauld Place the entire time? And under the Order's protection?"

"I dunno, maybe he just wanted some fresh air, being all cooped up like that, I'd want some time out of that musty house too," Ron offered, nervous at defying his best mate and potentially getting shouted at as well.

"But why would Voldemort want to use _Sirius_ to steal this weapon?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, Sirius' brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he?" Ron asked, "Maybe he told Sirius how to get to this weapon, and You-Know-Who is trying to get Sirius to crack."

I lost track of the shared shouts and revelations, echoing around the empty classroom, my thoughts doing double time to process everything. Their different ideas were bouncing around in my mind, each ping-ponging around each other, making less sense than the others before it. Why why _why _would they use Sirius to get this weapon, whatever it was. Why the Department of Mysteries? Was the weapon there? Filled with glass balls… glass balls…

"…What do you mean, a 'saving-people-thing'?" Harry suddenly yelled, incredulous.

"It's just with the Tournament last year… You went overboard, with saving the Delacour girl…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"I remember Ron saying I'd wasted time _acting the hero_… Is that what you think this is? That I just want to act the hero again?"

"No no no!" Hermione yelled quickly, eyes going wide.

"Well, go on and spit it out, we're wasting time here," Harry spat.

"Well, I was just thinking… He took Ginny down to the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, knowing you would try to save her! Maybe this is the same-!"

"No, Hermione! This isn't the same thing! They have Sirius, I'm sure of it!"

"But how do you know! Harry, you're still not supposed to see these things! These dreams are taking over, they aren't-"

"They aren't dreams, Hermione-!"

"-If you had learned Occlumency properly, maybe you wouldn't see these things!"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO FORGET WHAT I SAW-"

Harry's rant was shut off when the classroom door suddenly creaked opened and Ginny slipped in, followed by Luna, in a dream-like state as always.

Ginny shuffled about nervously, "Hi. We, uh, recognized Harry's voice… What's all the yelling about?"

"Never you mind," Harry snapped, going back to pacing.

"I was only wondering whether I could help, no need to snap," Ginny replied coolly.

"Well, you can't, so-"

"Wait, Harry! Maybe they can help!"

"What're you on about Herm-"

"Firstly, we need to see if Sirius has left headquarters, and for that… we need to use the Floo."

I sputtered, "But, the only Floo still open is-"

"The one in Umbridge's office," Hermione finished, nodding. I could almost see the gears turning in her mind as she got a concentrated look on her face as she quickly drew up a mental schematic, "The only way to get in there is to create a distraction, tell her Peeves is doing something on the other side of the caste or something… and we need lookouts, that's where Ginny and Luna come in."

Ron spoke up, "How long do you think we'll have to get in and out?"

"I'm going for five minutes-"

"Five mintues'll be enough," Harry said urgently, "Come on, let's go-"

"_Go?_ Harry, you mean go now-?"

"We can't wait, Hermione! Sirius is being tortured _now!"_

"Okay okay, fine! You grab the Invisibility Cloak, and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, alright?"

He nodded, setting from the room quickly. And that'd how we found ourselves huddled at the end of the corridor containing Umbridge's office. Harry ran up to us, panting and clutching the silvery fabric of the Cloak, "Got it. Ready to go, then?"

"Alright, so Ron, you head Umbridge off… Ginny and Luna, you two stand watch… Harry, Jen, and I will take the cloak and wait 'til the coast is clear, then slip in."

One story about a gas leak from Ginny later, Harry, Hermione and I got our way into Umbridge's over-the-top pink office, kitten plates and all.

Hermione ripped off the Cloak and went to stand watch by the window as Harry got to the fireplace, throwing in a pinch of the Floo powder, causing the flames to burst into life, green. I went to stand by the wall, keeping my wand at the ready, as I gazed around the obnoxiously pink walls. Harry's shouts quickly got my attention.

"_But you know, don't you_? Kreacher, where has Sirius gone!"

Just then, the door burst open and Umbridge charged in, pink cardigan and all. In behind her swarmed the Inquisitorial Squad, Malfoy, not surprisingly, at the head. One of the eager Slytherins had already wrestled Hermione's wand from her, holding her in a chocking hold across the room. Malfoy glanced at me, and hurried over, yanking my wand from me and roughly grabbing my arm. I hissed at the sudden pain, turning to glare at Malfoy. I caught a flicker of what I would hope to consider being a silent apology in his grey eyes as he gripped my wrists.

I heard a coughing and sputtering and turned back to see Umbridge dragging Harry out of the fire by his raven-black hair. I growled at the toad as she ripped his head back and whispered threateningly in his ear.

I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I heard Harry's feeble reply, "I was trying to get my-my Firebolt-"

"_Liar!" _Umbridge screeched, and threw Harry into her wood desk, and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from my lips. Harry sat up with difficulty, rubbing the back of his head where it had made contact with the hard edge.

Several large Slytherins, the rest of the Squad, I guessed, entered, dragging behind them Ron, Ginny, Luna, and, strangely, Neville, who seemed to have been taken too, trying to keep Ginny being dragged off.

Umbridge smiled sadistically and sat in her large chair in front of her newly acquired captives. From her forward facing position, eyes darting greedily about the frightened faces of our group, and where Malfoy had my hands behind my back, she didn't see his iron grip slacken. I was momentarily shocked, but was grateful for the pressure released from my wrists. I was already hatching up a plan of escape, so verily helped by Malfoy, when I felt him discretely lean forward and breathe in my ear, "Don't try anything. Wait."

I gathered a breath, but did as he said, and paid attention to the current goings on.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to someone. Was it Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva…"

I was trying to keep my breathing even, both from the stressful situation and, foolishly, I know, the feel of Malfoy's soft skin on my wrists. I glanced around at the other prisoners. Luna looked completely calm, as usual, while Hermione was nearly as pale as the lace doilies littering the desk.

"It's none of your damn business who I talk too," I heard Harry growl.

A sick smile twisted Umbridge's lips, and she looked up at us, "Vincent, go fetch Snape."

Crabbe smirked and lumbered to the door, disappearing. The office was in silence, all except from the shuffling of the captives' futile attempts at escape. We all stood in silence, the slack grip Malfoy had on my wrists was making me fidgety, the sparks from his touch completely confusing the intense feelings I had.

A few minutes later, Crabbe returned, followed by a very indifferent looking Snape, who merely glanced around at the struggling pairs before turning to Umbridge, "You wanted to see me, Headmistress?"

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge greeted, a falsely sweet smile on her face, "I believe that Mr. Potter here is lying to me, to avoid punishment, and I wish for some of your Veritaserum, as quick as possible, if you please."

"I'm afraid you've already used up my supply already. It should be about a month until a new batch can be brewed. Now, if that is all you need- " and he swept around to leave.

I jumped when Harry's urgent shout came from behind, "They have Padfoot! They have Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

I felt my mouth drop open.

_Snape is a member of the Order. _Now I remember. _Maybe Snape can send them a message_-

"Padfoot? What on earth is he talking about, Severus?"

Snape only stared at Harry, who was pleading him with his eyes, and drawled, "No idea."

And he left. Harry seemed in such inner turmoil that he could burst if you prodded far enough. Snape had been his last hope.

Umbridge's face slowly morphed to a grim expression of intense satisfaction, "Well, Mr. Potter. If you won't tell me about who you were talking to, I think some _persuasion _is in order. Maybe the Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue…"

There were cries of outrage as Umbridge raised her wand, pointing it at Harry's chest-

"NO! No, Harry! Harry- we'll just have to tell her-!" Hermione cried, wrestling in the grip of the hulk of Bulstrode.

"No, Hermione!" Harry yelled

"Well well well! Little Ms. Bookworm can finally provide an answer to our question. Tell me, girl, who was he communicating with just now?" Umbridge asked, child-like excitement shining on her toad face.

"Well, he was try-trying to speak with Dumbledore…" _What? What's she playing at…?_

"Dumbledore? So you know where he is, then?" Umbridge said excitedly.

"N-no, we were looking for him. In different pubs. We-we were just trying to tell him that it-it's ready."

"What? What's ready?"

"The-the weapon," Hermione sobbed out. _Weapon? What-?_

"Weapon? Weapon? You've been creating some method of resistance? On Dumbledore's orders?"

"Y-yes," Hermione choked out, hiding her head in her hands.

"Well, you shall take me to this weapon at once."

Harry was looking at Hermione with pleading eyes, about as confused as we all were.

"Al-alright. It-it's for the best. We-we're just so scared!"

"Come, boy, you'll come as well," Umbridge commanded as she rose from her chair, grabbing Harry and dragging him with her, wand held out, Hermione leading the way. She turned, her squat figure standing amongst the Squad, and looked squarely at Malfoy, "You will remain here and make sure none of these escape," she said, lazily flicking her wand to indicate her captives.

Malfoy's grip on my hands tightened momentarily, and he nodded, jaw set.

Umbridge left the office in a whirl of pink, trailing behind a nervous Harry and determined Hermione, her wand aloft, pointing suspiciously at their retreating backs.

When they left, the Slytherins decided it would be fun to abuse their captives, such as a burly bloke shoving Ron into a wall repeatedly. Luna seemed tranquil enough, smiling airily as the one keeping her decided to put her into a sleeper hold.

Shoved against a wall, I could see Ron in a rage, a creepily thoughtful look on his face, which frightened me a bit. What was he planning?

Malfoy took the moment of brief chaos to lean in again, "Be careful, will you, Williams?"

I was shocked that he showed some concern for me that all I could do was a spot on imitation of a fish, opening my mouth only to shut it again. _Wait, how does he know-?_

_Oh, nevermind_. I shared a glance with Ron, and we silently hatched a surprise attack. So many things could go wrong, but we had to try. We needed to get to Harry and Hermione as soon as we could.

Steeling myself, I shifted my hands, and discretely bumped my hand against Malfoy's thigh, where I felt the slim figure of my wand in his pocket. I felt him stiffen and his grip flex on my wrists. I clenched my teeth, hoping he thought the move was an accident. _Does he know I was looking for my wan-?_ A different thought came, _Oh God. That was my wand, right?_

I waited for the blow-up, tensed, but it didn't come. I heard Malfoy let out a quick breath, but other than that, nothing.

On a discrete signal from Ron, we nodded and took the first moves, bursting into action. I desperately struggled in a surprised Malfoy's loose grip and easily broke free, ripping my wand from his pocket, avoiding anything else, and fired a quick stunning spell at the Slytherin holding Ginny.

She grabbed her own wand and fired off a Bat-Bogey hex straight at a very shocked Malfoy. I cringed when the hex met its target, but turned away and focused my mind on getting the rest. Spells flew, and soon, all the Slytherins had been impaired in some way. With one last worried glance at the Bat-Bogeyed blond, we rushed from the office, running through the corridors and making it to the grounds.

We met Harry and Hermione halfway, both looking frazzled but strangely pleased. I decided to brush it off as Luna led us into the Forbidden Forest.

"Threstrals?" I squeaked, never having been one for heights, or flying. Especially flying a creature that I couldn't see.

But once Harry helped me on and assured me it would be alright, nervousness grew in my stomach, way past the flying thing by now. _What if we're too late-?_

"Alright everyone, ready?" Harry called back, checking on everyone one last time, mounting his own invisible steed. I nodded feebly, and suddenly we were off, the air whipping my face, and flying toward London. I attempted to calm my thoughts and focused instead on the twilit scenery rushing past, running through all the defensive and offensive spells that I knew, just in case.

Several minutes later, we landed in an abandoned muggle street. I followed behind Harry, wand out and ready, until we reached a phone booth, which we all crowded inside. My breathing got a bit shaky as it began downward, slowly revealing the golden statues of the grand Ministry entrance hall.

I looked around at the many usually busy fireplaces, which now were dormant. Our rushed footsteps echoed in the large room, only increasing my anxiety as we encountered absolutely no Ministry workers.

"This way," Harry said, never breaking his stride as he hurried toward a lift set into the wall, which we also crowded into. I glanced around at the faces as the lift jolted and began down, creaking here and there but going surprisingly fast. Harry had a fierce determination set on his features, while Hermione was trembling, but holding herself up, focusing on the lift doors as if they would be beaten down by Death Eaters at any moment. Ron looked as if he was about to be ill, but held his wand tightly. Ginny held her chin high, a spark of adventure set in her brown eyes, but a trace of fear as well. Neville held himself the same way, while Luna just looked as if she had wandered along by accident, her big blue eyes staring off into space.

I took a breath and turned my gaze to the front again, where the lift doors were clanging open. Without hesitation, Harry sped toward the black door at the end of the long black hallway. I worked hard to keep my breathing even, but the reality of what we might face closed in on me, like the too-close walls we were charging past.

Without glancing back at us, Harry opened the door and plowed through. We all followed silently; stopping when we saw the room we were in.

There were shelves, rows and rows of shelves as high as the sky-high ceiling. The room was unnaturally dark. We all muttered a quick 'Lumos' and our wand tips lit up, the light shining off the thousands of delicate glass balls sitting upon the shelves.

Harry didn't take as long to observe, already starting down the center aisle, wand held out as he searched the shelves, looking for the fated one, row ninety-seven. He sped along, hold his wandlight briefly to the plates, until suddenly he stopped.

He whirled about, looking back at us, "He should be here."

I looked at where Harry was. No trace of Sirius. Nothing. Was this all a trick?

"Harry, come 'ere. This one has your name on it."

Harry approached where Neville stood in front of a medium sized ball. Harry gingerly picked it off the shelf and gazed into it.

I paced nervously, glancing over my shoulder a few times. _Why are we just standing here? They could be waiting for us-_

Suddenly something blew past me, ruffling my hair. I turned sharply to see a figure emerge from the darkness, wearing a mask.

"Harry!" I yelled, not taking my eyes or wand off the cloaked person.

He jogged to stand beside me, wand also trained on the figure, "Where's Sirius?" Harry called, shuffling his feet.

The figure took a step, and said in an eerily calm, silky voice, "You need to be able to sense the difference between dreams, and reality," and he drew his own wand, swiftly removing the mask to reveal the pale face of Lucius Malfoy.

I gasped softly as more figures emerged, most masked, with wands out, pointed at the seven of us, as we were now backed into a circle, back to back.

"You only saw what the Dark Lord _wanted _you to see," he continued in a smooth tone, as Bellatrix Lestrange came to stand next to him, her crazed face looming in the darkness.

"What you hold there is a prophecy. But not just _a_ prophecy. _The_ prophecy. Of how you were able to overcome the Dark Lord, and survive," he paused, glancing around at the surrounding Death Eaters, before turning back to Harry, holding out a pale hand, "Give me the prophecy."

Harry looked at the ball clenched in his hand, and slowly raised his eyes back to the cold grey I couldn't help but tie to Malfoy- the younger one, that is.

"Now!" Harry yelled, and the air was filled with the cries of "Stupefy!" or "Expelliarmus!"

The light from the different colored spells lit the shelves and figures with the flashes of red, of white. The Death Eaters fled in clouds of grey smoke, and we took advantage, sprinting off toward where the door was. We branched off as a wave of Death Eaters appeared. I ran down a long aisle, my breathing loud in my ears, the cries of spells coming from far off. I turned at the end of the row, nearly running into Ginny. And the others.

"Come on! The door's this way!" Harry shouted, grabbing Hermione and sprinting for the door we now could see. We charged behind, opening the door and falling through. Hermione screeched a spell before we could hit the bottom, and we scrambled up as the black smoke streams came again.

"Behind me!" Harry yelled, and we all fell in behind him, wands out, frantically pointing at the smoke shooting past.

Suddenly the smoke enveloped us, and I felt as if I was being lifted from the ground, flying through the air with rough hands gripping onto my shaking body.

As soon as it came, the feeling was gone, and I found myself standing a little ways off from a frantic Harry, being roughly held in place by a cold Lucius Malfoy.

Other figures appeared, each holding one of us. Lucius gripped onto my hair, holding me in place and regarding me with cold interest.

"And who do we have here? You're the mudblood girl, aren't you?" I pressed my lips in a hard line, determined not to answer him or utter a single sound of pain from the tight hold on my hair.

He continued anyway, "Ah, yes. Draco has told me so much about you," he said, a sneer in his voice.

He turned to Harry, bringing me around with him. "Did you really think that you -_children_- could defeat… us?" He regarded the others being held, and yanked me around, "I'll make this simple, boy. Give me the prophecy, or I will have all of your friends killed, starting with the mudblood." To add to his words, he painfully yanked my head back, causing me to let out a cry of pain.

Harry looked from me, to Lucius, to the prophecy, to me again.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" I shouted, seeing his hesitation. Lucius yanked me back again, "Hush, girl."

"Harry looked desperately between us, before stepping toward Lucius and offering the prophecy. I wanted so much to cry out, to stop him, but too late.

Lucius gripped the prophecy and let go of me, shoving me to the stone ground with ease. He raised the ball in the air, looking as if he had just acquired the Crown Jewels when a sudden light came from behind, and a figure emerged from white. Sirius.

"Leave the girl alone, and get away from my godson," he said threateningly, and he punched Lucius square in the jaw, sending him to the floor. Other jets of white light entered the large room and flew through the air taking out the cloaked figures holding the rest. Several familiar faces came into view: Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-Eye Moody. Harry rushed over and helped me to m feet. After a nod letting him know I was fine, he ran back to Sirius, engaging in a fight with Lucius and another Death Eater. I turned and sent a stunning spell at a figure, which hit, and I continued sprinting to where Hermione was dueling a couple Death Eaters with Tonks.

I joined in, shooting a few good spells in and succeeding in stunning one, leaving Tonks to get the other with a well-aimed hex.

I heard the screech, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

I turned to see a green jet of light hit Sirius square in the chest.

"No!" I heard the cry tear from my lips as Sirius went through the veil, his body dissolving from sight.

Harry rushed at it, his screams echoing in the room. Lupin made a grab for him, trying to keep Harry back. Harry's eyes went to Bellatrix, who was lowering her wand, a twisted smile on her face.

Harry made a break for it and ran out after Bellatrix, who was shrieking in joy at killing her cousin.

I was turning to run after him when a green jet of light whooshed past my head, and I turned to see a few Death Eaters still up and fighting.

I shot spell after spell, finally stunning the last of them with the help of the remaining Order.

Exhaustion and pain made my body want to give out, but I kept up, following Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny to the main hall, where the scene we found frightened me, wondering what had happened.

Dumbledore, crouching over a convulsing Harry. Harry's glazed over eyes found us, and he began to whisper things seemingly to himself, though the words too faint to hear.

Suddenly, with one great yell and another jolt of Harry, a figure appeared out of nowhere, standing over him.

A pale, ghastly man, without a nose, long, claw-like hands. I knew who he was. Voldemort. Harry had described him enough. But he still came as an absolute shock to me.

This in-human _thing. _The man all magical kind feared. Here, in the flesh.

The many fire grates burst into life at once and Ministry workers swarmed the hall. Voldemort looked up, and disappeared in a whirl of some sand-like stuff littering the black floor.

The minister stood at the front, mouth agape as he stared at the place Voldemort had just been.

"He's back," I could hear his shocked whisper fill the hall.

The fatigue, the shock of it all, and the overall feeling of the new revelations, all finally hit my body like a tidal wave, causing me to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurray! Well, there you go. Long chappie= tired writer. So, please, reviews would be welcome, and just excuse some mistakes to the scenes or just grammatical errors. Sleep deprivation doesn't help much!<strong>

**So, for the last part, I went with sticking to the movie. 'Cause I was just happening to watch it today, so I modeled most of the last part from that. I tried to put more Draco into it, but he really doesn't have much of a part in the whole Ministry thing. So, yeah.**

**Okay, so just as a little insight to me, I love Jason Issacs (Lucius Malfoy, in the movies) and I loved the line (not sure if it's in the book as well) "...Need to learn the difference between dreams and reality." And the way he said it. Whoo! Shivers.**

**Reviews, please! Tell me if I slaughtered this whole sequence, or give me *compliments?* Next chappie= sort of filler. Summer mostly. Saturday? Sunday? Sound good for an update? Well, 'til next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: 'Nother day, 'nother update. Yea, verily! Thank you guys for reading this and reviewing, favoriting, alerting, all the good stuff. I think that from now on, I won't try to set a date for when I update, I feel too rushed and I believe that it affects my writing. But, I promise, updates won't be more than a week apart, or at least I hope they won't be.**

**Short AN, but just a shout out to my lovely reviewers! creativewriter17 (Thank you, thank you!), xXMizz Alec VolturiXx (More thanks!), PhantomXAngel (Thank you for reading!), MissLorraineScarlet (Glad you decided to read!), and charlotte818 (I am aware that Mr. Weasley was attacked over Christmas, but I didn't write that in my story, meh. No worries, no bubbles were popped)**

**Just a quick question, where did all of my earlier reviewers go? Don't get me wrong, I love all of you new reviewers, I'm just wandering where you guys have disappeared to. As a huge worrier and a first-time writer, I blame myself, that maybe my chapters lately haven't been that good, or something. So, please, my lost reviewers, come back! I misss you~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>I regained my consciousness slowly, the black fading from my vision as I rapidly blinked at the familiar bright room I once again found myself in. I reached up and gingerly grabbed my aching head, sitting up with difficulty in the familiar cot in the Hospital Wing. The events of the last day slowly tricked through my mind, the flashes of the spells flying everywhere as I looked wildly at the stone walls, the white face of Voldemort looming in the dark when I shut my eyes, seemingly imprinted on the inside of my eyelids.<p>

Harry sat a way off in a chair, shoulders slumped and face in his hands. Slowly remembering the reason for his current state, I gingerly lifted my sleep heavy arm and gently grabbed one of his hands with one of my own shaking ones.

I pulled it off his face, holding it gently. The bright green eye that was exposed blearily focused on my face. I gave a weak smile, "Hey, Harry."

He smiled sadly and let his other hand drop, closing his fingers around my hand, "You're alright," he said in a quiet voice, and I could hear it crack in several places, as if he had been crying. But, I guess he had been.

"I'm alright," I repeated with a slight nod. "How… how are you?" I asked timidly, peering into his eyes, watching him for a hint of a lie as he hesitantly replied.

"I'm… fine."

"Lie," I said quietly, really not believing that he was even close to being in an emotionally right state.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and gazing out the open window, which sunlight was streaming through, and I could see a sliver of light blue sky, leaving me to believe that I had been out a good amount of time. A light summer breeze blew in, bringing a light scent of the lake as the air tugged half-heartedly at my hair, only able to loosen a few strands out of the matted mess of copper-brown.

"Jen, with Sirius gone… it's like I've lost the only family that I had left. I can't think to be alone again."

"Harry, look at me," I said gently. He propped an elbow on the mattress and put his chin in his palm, still not looking at me. "Harry, look at me," I said sternly, squeezing his hand, trying to get his attention. He moved his head to peer into my eyes. I went on, "You're wrong, Harry. You have family. You have me, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys… Gryffindor house, Dumbledore, even mine and Hermione's parents, if you needed them. You aren't alone, Harry. You still have us."

A ghost of a smile graced his wary face, and I smiled encouragingly and let go of the hand I'd been holding for the past minutes, sitting back on my bed, my stiff muscles screaming lightly in protest.

I rolled my shoulders and glanced around, noticing with a start that there weren't any other beds filled.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, my head turning this way and that, searching for Luna, or Ginny.

"Back in the tower. You fainted towards the end, and they panicked and brought you in here. Just to be safe… you went down pretty hard…"

"But how are _you? _You were possessed, for Merlin's sake! Why aren't you in a bed, you need rest-!"

"Jen. I'm fine. It's you we're worried about."

I waved it off, "I'm fine, Harry. Just dehydration, probably. And, it was a… shocking night. I might've just gotten overwhelmed. However, who _I'm _worried about went through much more than I did, but he won't admit that he needs help."

"Jen, I'm fine-"

"Physically, you are," I retorted quietly, sitting up again to bring my face level to his. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, sitting back in the chair, saying, "It's just going to get worse. You know that?"

I gaped at him at his sudden statement, and I sputtered, "Of course I do, Harry-"

"And what we need to do is to push past this. Voldemort's back. Everyone knows now. Everything's changing," he said quietly.

I grew quiet, staring blankly at the crisp white sheets. After a few minutes, Harry cleared his throat and I snapped my eyes back to my black haired best friend, who was holding out a bag of Bertie Bott's infamous multi-flavored beans. I reached out and took the bag as I beamed at the now smiling boy.

"Ron and Hermione send their wishes, too. They're up in the tower talking to the rest of the DA about what happened. I figured they could do without me for a while," he joked, a light smile appearing on his face, but fading, "And I just needed some time to… you know. Think. Mull over things."

I smiled sadly, reaching out and taking his hand, pouring about half the bag into his palm, "Here, take some. I really don't need all this."

He smiled as Madam Pomfrey charged in with a bottle of light blue potion, "Alright, Miss Williams, you should be ready to go. Just a bit bruised, some scrapes. Be a bit more careful, drink plenty of liquids. And if you start to feel dizzy, take some of this," read off as if from a clipboard, and she pressed the small vile into my palm. I nodded and carefully got up, testing my achy muscles as I stretched.

Harry smiled and grabbed my arm, leading me to the door, despite my protests of being completely able to walk by myself. Once out of eyesight of Madam Pomfrey, Harry dropped my arm and started toward Gryffindor tower. I glanced around the empty corridor and started after him, matching his pace with a little trouble.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, referring to the lack of students in the hall.

"Lunch," he replied simply, slowing down a bit so that I wouldn't have to struggle to catch up.

I smiled gratefully and faced forward again, thoughts bouncing around my battered skull.

"So… Dumbledore's back?"

"Yep. Umbridge suspended, and a few known Death Eaters are being hunted down. The Prophet's going wild, finally publishing immense articles on Voldemort's return. Funny, how they didn't give a damn when I said that he was back, but when the Minister catches a glimpse of him, it's everywhere."

I sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. Our green eyes connected and I said with a sad smile, "That's the Ministry for you. If someone other than an important ministry worker says something, they wouldn't dare print anything until they can prove that it's something real, or something that they can control."

He nodded, staring off out the window. He let out a breath and grabbed my hand, determinedly resuming our trek back to the common room, pulling me behind him. I kept my eyes on the back of my best friend, moy thoughts wandering to a certain blond...

I couldn't help but feel a small need to see Malfoy. I should feel animosity toward him, especially after gaining these new bruises from his father. But my thoughts couldn't stay away from him, and how this will affect him. Now that I knew that his father was a Death Eater, I felt a strange pull to talk to Malfoy, whether to tell him off or console him, I wasn't entirely sure. After Harry had named Lucius Malfoy as a Death Eater, and after the whole Ministry fiasco, it would be a miracle if he went off scot-free, even with the major hold he had on the Ministry. In a strange way, I felt sorry for the ferret. If my father went through this kind of ordeal, I wouldn't be too happy.

* * *

><p>Over the last days of the year, numerous Prophet articles on Voldmort's return sprang up, instantly sending a buzz throughout the school. Harry was distant. I would catch him staring off into space, a trace of sadness on his features. I knew he was thinking about Sirius. I knew where he was coming from, having the last real parental figure in his life killed before his eyes did a real number on him. We tried constantly to cheer him up, and it worked for a little while, but he slowly would lose the spark in his usually vibrant green eyes.<p>

Malfoy ignored me. But, not just ignore. The last few days he's been going out of his way to not even have to make any type of contact. And this means skipping Potions, turning off into a different corridor if he saw me coming, and anything else to keep away from me. At first, I tried to understand. But after a while, it almost became a personal insult. Was it just me?

I shuffled through the rest of the ending days, trudging to classes, detesting getting up in the mornings, having nightmare after nightmare of that snakelike face of the Dark Lord. All too soon, I found myself packing all my belongings in the girl's dorm, sluggishly folding all my jumpers and jeans and setting them in my case.

The end of the year feast went on as usual. As usual as a speech from Dumbledore about Voldemort returning can be. So, with my chin in my hand, I let my mind drift, my gaze shifting to the Slytherin table, and my eyes zeroed in on the blond that's been pecking at my thoughts all day. Malfoy seemed to not be all there, staring morosely into his potatoes as Dumbledore went on and on.

I suddenly found myself stumbling after Harry and Ron, lugging my case beind me and Hermione trudging off to my side toward the train station, where we would board the awaiting scarlet engine and return to our 'normal' lives. I glanced back longingly at the stone castle as we boarded, not wanting to leave the safe haven we've grown to consider a second home.

We found ourselves a compartment at the back of the train, stowing away our luggage and taking our seats. I sat next to Harry, facing Ron and Hermione and beginning idle conversation. Everyone was still a little shook up from the showdown only a few days ago. Harry would branch off and stare out the window, I would sigh and try to slide him a comforting smile.

The tension diffused slightly when Luna, Neville and Ginny entered, somehow piling into the seats with us. Conversation was easy after that. Or, it was for the rest. I spent the return trip staring out the window with Harry, both of us lost in our own different lines of thought.

My mind flashing between Ministry flashbacks, going back home, Malfoy, remorsefully, and of the safety of the world now everyone knew Voldemort was back. All the last year, after Harry returned from the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament, I had felt a sense of intense unease, constantly looking over my shoulder, wondering what the snake was doing, bunkering down, waiting for a right moment to strike.

When we finally pulled into the station, I felt equally relieved and anxious. I was going home. I can see my parents again. The thoughts brought a smile to my face as we unloaded our luggage. But the fearful side came in, What if something happened? How useful could I be if I'm stuck at my parent's muggle home, away from everyone else? And that was another reason for unease for me. I would be away from my friends for weeks, the only people to really talk too. I felt the immense pressure of loneliness lay on my heart as I sluggishly followed my friends off the train onto the platform.

I smiled as I caught sight of the red hair that was the Weasley clan. I hurried after Harry and Ron, Hermione trailing behind as we approached.

"Ronald, Harry, Hermione, Jennifer. How are you all?" Mrs. Weasley beamed at us, immediately enveloping Harry into a tight hug. I grinned, but turned to adress Mrs. Weasley, "My parents are waiting for me on the other side, so I'm afraid I should be going."

Mr. Weasley drew up to me, "Jennifer, can I have a word?" he asked, gesturing to an empty corner. I nodded, following the older red-haired man.

We reached the desolate corner and he turned to me, a serious expression on his kind face, "So, Jennifer, what are your plans for the summer?"

"To spend most of it at my parents', and come to the Burrow for the last few weeks?" I said, more of a question by the uncertainty in my voice.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Probably for the best. The Order has placed some protection spells around your home. But, for safety, we're going to try to move them to a house of a member for better protection sometime before Christmas. Do you think you can convince them to do this?"

I nodded, "I think I can do that."

Mr. Weasley smiled tiredly, patted me on the back and led me back to the group, where I promised to write my best friends and assure them that I would see them in a few weeks.

I wretched my gaze from the happy sight behind me and made my way through the crowded platform, dodging running children and luggage carts.

I walked through the barrier, entering the muggle side in a slight daze. I looked over the crowd, looking for my parents amongst the flow of people with their own agendas and worries.

I spotted them, standing a little way off, looking through the faces passing by for mine. I beamed and hurried toward them. My dad spotted me before Mum, cracking a smile and opening his arms, which I ran into. My mum laughed and joined in. I could have stayed there all day, locked in my parents welcoming embrace. For a few moments, I forgot about Voldemort, being separated from my friends, even Malfoy. But when they broke away and began steadily toward the exit, I found myself faced with the reality of trying to explain to two muggles about what's going on in the wizarding world. How can I make them understand?

I slid a hand over the roof of the family muggle car sitting in the parking lot. I nervously cast a quick eye around the near-empty lot, looking for who, I really didn't know. I slid into the comfortable back seat, relaxing instantly and running my hands over the familiar seating.

I looked out the window as my parents got in, Father taking the wheel and my mum adjusting her purse on her lap, turning to smile at me and ask how school was. I responded in half-hearted enthusiasm, promising to tell her more when I settled in more. In truth, I just didn't want to come to terms with what all had happened over the last few months. I didn't think that I could put what had happened into words, and explain to them

As the engine started up, I leaned back into the backing, closing my eyes and breathing in the familiar smell of the old vinyl, relaxing in this small piece of my childhood, the world before magic complicated things with that fateful letter.

It was immensely comforting, being in this muggle thing that so resembled my childhood. I love the magic, I really do. I just miss when things were as simple as picking out which notebooks to get, ready to learn science and art.

I put my forehead to the window, lazily opening my eyes to watch the blur of the city rush past in a variety of colors. The rest of the trip was spent on idle conversation with my mum, varying from subject to little subject, carefully keeping away from talking too much about magic.

Ever since I had gotten my letter, I had gotten more and more disconnected from my parents. They were happy for me being a witch, but, being an only child, all their hopes and dreams of my ordinary future were dashed to pieces. They were all buttering me up to be a nature photographer, but then the letter came, and they knew I was different, I wouldn't end up like that. I wasn't going to live an ordinary life. My mother still expected me to get a driver's license, go to prom, and get a muggle job. She even came to me saying that she wanted me to marry a muggle, which I went about fuming over for days. How can she tell me who I can or cannot marry? Most of the people I know are magical. How could I find a muggle who would marry me?

Being the only magical person in the family is especially tough, having to make up stories about where I've been for the past five years, getting more socially disconnected from my cousins and childhood friends.

Contrary to what my parents believed, I loved the muggle world. It still fascinated me as much as the magical world did. I watched movies, kept up in the news, but other than that… I just wanted to keep my space. No matter how hard my mother pressured me, I wasn't just going to shove my magic down a drain and be ordinary like everyone else. I have this magical gene, somehow, probably a miracle. For once, I felt special.

The car stopped and I gingerly got out, peering up at the white cookie-cutter house that I'd grown up in. Two stories, green shutters, two car garage, small garden in the front yard, everything exactly how I remembered it.

My dad offered to carry my case, and I followed them up the sidewalk, all the time staring at the house I hadn't seen since last summer, yet it only felt like a few weeks ago that I was last walking up the porch steps.

I felt the safety wards as I passed through them, the air shimmering slightly from the strong magic, momentarily distorting the shutters and brick exterior.

This house was a combination of the best and worst place for me to be right now. I missed my family, the neighborhood, even the sickly peach color that my bedroom walls were. I wanted to be close to something familiar, something safe. But now, nothing was safe. Voldemort could be lying in wait at this very moment-

_Jennifer, stop. Stop thinking about this_, I berated myself, refusing to let myself get too paranoid. We have the Order's protection… Order's protection…

Feeling a sense of nausea wash over me, I quickly excused myself and fled to my room, opening the door to the place I barely even called my place of solitude anymore. I collapsed on my purple sheets and buried my face in my fluffy pillows, breathing in the familiar scent of cotton candy from when my cousin had stayed over and we had fallen asleep eating the cotton candy we had gotten at a local circus.

I curled up into a ball and let my thoughts run free as I stared blankly at a peach wall. My thoughts eventually turned to Malfoy, and I found myself longing to see him again. I didn't even attempt to rebuke these thoughts, too worried about him to care that I was feeling like this for the blond, pale boy all Gryffindors detested.

I sighed and rolled over, closing my eyes and soothing my mind by listening to the clang of supper being prepared in the kitchen below.

* * *

><p>I spent those days reading my old book collection, sitting down and watching the telly for a bit, or taking walks through the adjoining neighborhoods, sitting for handfuls of minutes in the square at the end of the street, sitting on a bench and staring out over the little pathetic square of grass considered as a park for the neighborhood children.<p>

Having all this free time gave me a lot of time to think over things, which, most of the time, wasn't a good thing.

* * *

><p>I was helping my mother cook dinner one night in early July when a tapping on the kitchen window caused me to jump, sloshing the water from the pot in my hands onto the floor. My mother gave the bird the evil eye before turning to grab a towel. I sighed and grabbed the package off its leg, giving it a treat before shooing it out the window, before Mother could find something to throw at it.<p>

I ran my fingertips over the slender black box, my hand shaking as I lifted the lid and was greeted by the familiar sight of a single red rose. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my gasp as I felt a strong sense of déjà vu, staring down at a rose identical to the one I had received on Christmas last year.

I lifted the note and read the familiar swirly script. This one read:

_A dark man thrown into the light, _

_A soldier too young to fight,_

_Sent over enemy lines,_

_The calm before the storm._

"Who sent that, Jenny?"

I looked up at my mother, mouth still agape, "I don't know."

"Someone has a secret admirer," she sang, picking up the rose which I had laid on the counter and taking a good whiff, "The rose is lovely, dear."

I groaned, really not wanting to have this conversation with my mother. I stuffed the note back in the envelope and excused myself to go on a walk, grabbing my wand and the rose as I headed out the door, ignoring my mother's protests from behind me.

I jogged into the square, sitting down on my usual bench in a huff, laying aside the envelope and sighing, glancing around the empty square, wet with the rain that had just passed through.

I stared down at the rose, its delicate red petals glistening with drops of moisture. I held the note in my hand and read it again, searching for a clue, anything to get me closer to who had sent this second rose. But, no matter how many times I read over the neat script, all I got was the achingly strong poetic sense this person would have and an extra butterfly to my already fluttering stomach.

I heard the unmistakable sound of sneakers hitting wet pavement as they entered the square, coming ever toward me at a leisurely pace. _Just a person out for a walk_, I chanted to myself, trying to keep from losing my head. But still I reached into my pocket and got a firm grip on my wand, ready to hex anyone who tried.

The footsteps slowed when they neared my bench. I cautiously peeked out from under my bangs, only to see a pair of hot pink Converse standing in a puddle a little way off. _Okay, so I'm pretty sure a Death Eater wouldn't wear those._

"Hello," said a friendly feminine voice.

I raised my head, taking in the girl in front of me. She was about my age, 16, maybe younger, had long dirty blond hair and sparkling mischievous blue eyes. Her smile seemed friendly enough and she stood confidently in her tight blue jacket and jeans that were under the heels of her shoes, soaked.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly, pushing a small smile to my lips and fingering the rose nervously. I had never been one for talking to new people, I left Harry and Hermione to bring new potentials into the circle, and maybe then have a right chat over lessons or something else unimportant.

She glanced around, "You live near here?"

"I live on Hemming Way, back that way," I gestured with a wave of my hand to the wet, deserted street.

She nodded, and seemed to ponder for a moment, probably wondering if she had seen me here before, "I live on Cumming Drive, in that house over there," and she pointed to a nice white two-story on the street a little way off.

"Oh," I said, my amazing social skills coming in handy once again.

She looked around a bit more, rocking back and forth on her toes. She turned back to me and gestured to the bench, "Can I sit?"

"Oh, of course," I said, surprised, and I watched as she carefully wiped the wet bench with her sleeve before sitting down, crossing her legs.

She turned to stare at me, her head tilted slightly, before smiling and asking, "I've been living in this part for a while, and I haven't seen you around before."

I looked around, not wanting to lie to this nice enough girl, so I just said, "I've been going to a boarding school off in the country since I was eleven, only really coming home for the summers."

"Ah, boarding school. I went to one for junior high. Got kicked out for smoking in the bathroom."

"Oh."

Her eyes turned to the rose still held firm in my hand. She nodded at it, "Is that from a guy?"

"Yes," I said airily, smiling as I gazed down at the flower, before turning back to the girl, "Anonymous."

"Ooooooh secret admirer. Those are always the most fun. Know who it is?"

"No, not quite. My school has a ton of students. I can't narrow it down enough."

She nodded distractedly, eyes roving the streets. It began to rain, droplets landing on my clothes. I looked up at the sky, now crowded with dark grey clouds, threatening a heavy rain.

The girl looked up too, and she stood up, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she turned back to me.

"Well, looks like I'm heading home. If you're ever bored, you know where I live. We could hang out," she said with a smile, holding out her hand for me to shake, "Ashley."

"Jennifer," I said, accepting her hand and giving it a good shake.

"Well, I'll see you around, Jennifer."

Probably not, I thought ruefully. However, I felt immensly better after that slightly uncomfortable chat, finally having some human contact other than my suffocating parents. _Maybe I'll stop by Ashley's sometime_. But I knew that was unlikely.

I watched her retreating back for a few moments and went back to the rose, intent on deciphering the note. It seemed to be trying to warn me about something. Trying to tell me…

_A dark man, put into the light_? Obviously, Voldemort's return getting put in the spotlight.

_A soldier too young to fight? Sent over enemy lines_? I really haven't any idea… What could that be? Why are they telling me this? What could they gain…

_The calm before the storm_… Something's going on… Something…

A drop landed on the note, creating a circular dark spot near the corner.

I sighed, stowing the note away, feeling as if my brain was about to burst from thinking too much today. I stood up, the light rain suddenly becoming a downpour, soaking me through. I quickly muttered a charm to preserve the fragile flower and hurried down the street to the warmth and comfort of my childhood home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another long chapter. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for lack of Draco andor action. Hopefully some more character development was in there, or at least I tried for some. The rose returns! Wooo~ **

**Okay, next chappie=remainder of the summer at the Burrow, beginning of HBP and their sixth year.**

**I just wanna say that I'm really excited to start writing for sixth year, Half-Blood Prince and all. Plenty of Draco-centered drama to write :) Fun times for me. **

**That about does it. 'Til next time... review... blah blah. Still, reviews? Please? Lemme know how I'm doing?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Happy week later update! And an early Happy President's Day to readers in the US! No school, whoopee! Thank you for the favorites, reviews, story alerts, reviews...**

**Thank you to: rubsadubsa (Thank you for reading and *loving* this story, and reviewing!) Gamnut7 (Thank you, thank you) The Magic of the Night (Thnank you for your in-depth reviews, it's fine that you didn't review last chappie. I also noticed these things, but I didn't have time to edit thoroughly) xXMizz Alec VolturiXx (Thanks! And, I can't tell ;) important plot info for later) and Angelfang (Thank you for reviewing, though I don't know how to respond to 'awee.' Good, yes? Bad, no?)**

**Disclaimer: I never will own HP, however hard I try.**

* * *

><p>I awoke on a sunny day, a smile on my face as I gazed around sleepily at my room, now bathed in sunlight. I closed my eyes and just took a moment to breathe in the familiar scent of my bedroom, thinking about how I'll be leaving it once again in a few days to go to the Burrow. It was definitely a bitter-sweet sensation, going back to my friends and the magic after these weeks, but also leaving my parents and my home for who knows how long. I fingered the second rose on my bedside table, grimacing slightly as I considered the delicate petals in the morning light.<p>

Ripping my eyes from the beautiful flower, I reluctantly got up and went down to the kitchen, the alluring scent of breakfast drawing me out of the comfortable confinement of my room.

I squinted at the bright sunlight coming in through the windows, finding my way barefooted across the hardwood to where my mother was standing at the stovetop, cooking up a lovely breakfast which sent my mouth watering terribly.

"Morning, Mum," I said, my words mumbled through my numb lips.

She turned around and smiled at me, "Good morning, darling."

I clumsily sat on the stool at the counter, laying my head sleepily on the counter. I sighed as I swore I caught a faint scent of a rose mixed among the tantalizing smells of bacon. My thoughts had been going wild after the arrival of the second rose, and the poetic note embedded with some meaning that I just couldn't grasp...

I groaned as someone playfully rumpled my already messed up hair. I sat up to lightly glare at my dad, who was already at the coffeepot, happily whistling as he reached up for a mug.

"Morning, kiddo," he said brightly to me, going over to peck Mum lightly on the lips. She smiled, and turned back to me, "So, darling. How is it being back home?"

"Wonderful. I've sure missed it," I tried to make it sincere, but I just couldn't. I missed Hogwarts, I missed Harry, Hermione, Ron, even Mal- my thoughts were cut off when a heavy book thudded onto the table.

I jerked in my seat at the sudden noise and turned my eyes to the title of the heavy and complicated looking book, _Biology_.

I groaned and said warily, "Mother, what is this?"

She beamed at me, seemingly oblivious to my discomfort, "Biology. A useful thing to learn, I thought you could take some time to-"

I sighed, eying the book with distaste, "Mum, we talked about this. I _am_ getting a job in the magic world. You have to face the fact that I most likely will marry a wizard. I won't be normal like you want me to be, Mum."

Before she can let out any more than a scoff of disbelief, I stuff a piece of bacon into my mouth and quickly get up, fumbling with a light jacket before walking out the front door to head down toward the small neighborhood park. I squinted around, trying to remember the house the girl-Ashley-had pointed out to me just the other day.

My eyes settled on the barely familiar white house and I smiled, happy to be able to get away from mother for just a little while. I walked past the up kept little garden in the yard and timidly approached the painted green door. I took a breath and quickly knocked three times.

Almost immediately, a skinny, wry man answered, looking down at me with his bespecled eyes, "May I help you, child?"

"Is Ashley here?" I managed to squeak, thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, what with the criticizing glare the man was fixing on me.

He raised his eyebrows as a woman came to his side, wiping her hands on her apron and speaking, "Who is this?"

Ashley's father, as I assumed, pointed a finger at me, asking in a suspicious tone, "Aren't you the Williams girl? The daughter of Melissa and Robert Williams down the road?"

"Yes, I am," I said shyly, shifting uncomfortably in his scrutinizing glare. The woman beside him gasped lightly and looked at me with frightened eyes, tugging on the sleeve of her husband frantically. The man turned to look at her, and I could see the silent plea in the woman's eyes, 'Get this girl out of here.'

I folded my arms across my chest, glancing around the interior I could see, hoping that Ashley will come bounding down the steps and help me. The man began hastily shutting the door in my face, saying hurriedly, "I'm sorry, but she's not home." And with a snap, the door closed right in my face.

I stared open-mouthed at the door for a few moments, then slowly turned and began back down the sidewalk along the neatly trimmed grass, unsure of what just happened or where exactly to go.

* * *

><p>"You told the entire neighborhood that I was sent away to an asylum?" I suddenly yelled, finding my voice finally after hearing my mother's weak explanation.<p>

"Now, Jenny- It was a good cover-up-"

"Oh, yes. Sure, you could've stayed with the boarding school story, but no! I apparently was sent off to the loony bin when I was eleven!"

"Darling-"

"Is that what you look at my kind as? Something to lock away in fear of us losing it and possibly hurting someone? Something to fear, something that can be cured?"

"Jenny, please. It was the first thing we could think of. We were joking around with some close neighbors, and you came up. We panicked," my mother said with doe eyes, grasping her mug tightly with both hands.

I felt a guilty pang, and I felt slightly sorry for them. I knew it was hard having a daughter going to a school like Hogwarts, being what I am. I sighed, letting my hands fall onto the table. I raised my eyes to look at them calmly, saying shortly, with a quiet and quavering voice, "I know. And, I'm sorry. You did what you had to do."

I sniffed a little, but shifted on my stool, trying to hide it. I finally decided to address the topic I needed to breach with them since I arrived all those days ago.

I sighed, raising my gaze to that of my anxious parents. Keeping my voice calm, I began, beginning with the Triwizard Tournament, and going through until the Ministry battle just those few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to explain all this earlier. But, you have to see, it's dangerous now. We don't what can happen. I don't want anything happening to you two. They've got a place set up at one of the Order's houses, we need to get you moved there-"

"Jenny, we don't need to hide," Mum said suddenly, with a grim, stern look which silenced me, "What about our jobs? What will we do? Hide in a hole and live out of fear until all this blows over, which, from the way you keep going on about it, isn't going to happen anytime soon? That just isn't a way to live, darling," she finished sternly, but with the quiet affection I could hear underneath her harsh words.

My voice climbing, I tried again, standing up to draw level with her, "But, Mum, please. You just need to get to a safe place. He's only getting stronger, I want you to be safe just in case-"

"Jennifer, I think we'll be quite fine," Mother snapped, setting down her mug with a clank of finality that I couldn't ignore. I sighed, setting my face in my hands. Don't they understand what can happen? Are they content to live in danger? I noticed Dad standing a little ways off, looking very conflicted about the whole thing, glancing nervously between me and Mum. I couldn't tell whether he agreed with me or her, if he didn't want to hurt my feelings or hers, torn between wife and daughter.

I sighed and got up, "Mother, just consider taking the offer, please. I don't want anything to happen to either of you," I said quietly, moving across the room, past my glowering mother and to the stairs, needing to get out, to clear my head. I closed the door loudly behind me, heading over to the window. I stared through the glass at the peaceful street, keeping my breathing controlled.

With Voldemort back, and having the entire world know, I just didn't feel safe anywhere. I fear for the ones I love, the ones I don't even know well, even those I can't stand.

I raised my eyes and focused on my reflection. No wonder they were afraid of me. Showing up at their front door in my rumpled pajamas, not having even bothered to brush my hair, it being a mane of tangled deep brown. _Like I had just come from an asylum_, I thought bitterly, self-consciously running my fingers through the mess of hair.

A patch of color catches my eye, and I turn to gaze at the single red rose sitting near my bed. I wander over to it and gently pick it up, bringing it to my nose and breathing in the familiar sweet scent. I sigh and close my eyes, wondering, not for the first time, over who had sent me this and why.

I set the flower back in the delicate vase and felt a sudden rush of anger. Why can't my parents understand the danger they could be in? Who had sent me this damn rose? What do they want?

* * *

><p>I smiled once more at the room I was leaving, glancing around once before picking up the heavy case containing my clothes and other necessary things. I picked up the now withered rose, and, gazing at it with affection, quickly tossed it in the trash bin on my way through the kitchen.<p>

I heard the one quick car horn honk outside, signaling the arrival of Mr. Weasley, finally here to take me to the Burrow. I quickly hugged my mum, promising to write often. I turned to Dad, a sad smile on his face. I was enveloped in a bear hug, and I felt myself tear up a bit.

I quietly whispered into his strong shoulder, "Talk to her, please?" I felt him nod, squeezing me once before letting me go. I quickly headed to the door, walking down the driveway toward the Ministry car, a beaming Mr. Weasley coming round to open my door. I got in, gazing once more around the neighborhood I knew as the car gained its speed, heading out toward the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"So, Jennifer, did you talk to them about the safehouse? Will they do it?"

I grimaced, remembering my mother's reaction, "They're, erm, _considering _it."

Mr. Weasley nodded and turned back to the wheel, and I sighed, returning my gaze to the window.

I didn't attempt any other conversation, too immersed in my thoughts to bring up any topics that wouldn't lead to awkward silence. After what felt like an eternity, we pulled up in front of the shabby multi-storied Weasley home.

I smiled and followed the balding kind Weasley to the door, where I was immediately embraced by a beaming Mrs. Weasley.

"Jennifer, dear. How has your summer been?" she asked kindly, pulling me over the threshold.

"Er, fine. It was fine," I said uncomfortably as she dragged me into the cluttered kitchen, laying me down with various food items.

"That's great, dear. Arthur will take your case, there. Ron and Hermione are right upstairs," she beamed, patting my cheek before shooing me out toward the stairs.

I climbed the rickety stairs and opened the door quietly to Ron's ridiculously orange room.

"Knock knock," I quipped cheerily, smiling as the redhead jumped on the bed, sending the Exploding Snap cards in his hand flying.

Hermione threw aside her own cards and excitedly squealed, "Jen!" getting up off the floor and bounding up to give me a hug. I laughed and returned the embrace, "Hey Hermione. God, it's glad to see you guys! How have you two been?" I asked excitedly, looking between two-thirds of the crew.

"Great," Ron beamed, but his smile faded slightly and he continued, "Well, as great as we can get right now. Been rough, you know?"

I nodded, "It's been rough for all of us. Have you heard from Harry?"

"Not really, though he should be here soon enough. He's been holding up well enough. The sooner he gets here, the better. I need someone round who isn't a girl or one of my siblings," Ron said with a grin, laughing when Hermione wacked him on the arm.

A smile cracked my lips as I watched, and I let a few giggles escape my mouth, the first real laughing that I'd done in weeks. We all settled on Ron's bed, my back to the wall as I talked and laughed, feeling better than I had since the break began.

About an hour before dinner, a shrill voice called from downstairs, "Ronald! Come down and finish folding this laundry!"

Ro gave a resigned sigh and padded to the door, leaving me and Hermione. She shifted into a more comfortable position and turned to me, "Alright, Jen. This is the first time we've really had time to talk since… well…" she drifted off a bit, but continued with a slight smile and pep, "So, what's been going on? Any girl things I can help with?"

"Other than almost making a new muggle friend, only for my parents to screw that up, really nothing," I said, I slight bitterness to my tone. As soon as the words left my mouth, a picture of the rose popped up in my mind, and I knew Hermione could sense my change in demeanor, for she said, "There's something else, isn't there?"

I bit my lip, letting my eyes wander over Ron's orange walls, as I said, "Well, I got another rose. Like the one I got on Christmas."

Her eyes widened, "Do you think it's from the same person?"

"I think so, it sounded like it was. And it had the same handwriting."

She got a faraway look in her eyes and a small sigh escaped her lips, "Oh, this is so romantic. I wish I had a secret admirer."

I shook my head, while the butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the thought of any kind of admirer, and said, "This one wasn't romantic. The message… it was almost a warning this time. I really don't know what to make of it."

"Make of what?" a voice asked from the doorway. I jumped slightly and turned to see Ginny coming over and sitting on the vacant spot on the bed.

Hermione beamed, catching my warning glare, but going on anyway, "Jenny here has an admirer."

I buried my face in a spare pillow as Hermione chatted on and on about the Christmas rose and the possible identity of the sender. I let my thoughts be driven by this topic, going through my list of suspects, but again, coming up with little to nothing.

Wait, could it be-? No, no. Impossible. Is it?

"Jen, Jenny," I found Hermione saying loudly, trying to get me out of my revere.

"What?" I asked distantly, still holding onto the tiny thought, the hope-

"Dinner's ready," Hermione quipped amusedly, jumping up and grabbing my hand, hauling me to my feet to follow Ginny out the door.

"Wait, Hermione," I said, digging in my heels, succeeding in having Hermione jerk back. She looked at me with slightly concerned eyes, nodding for me to go on.

I took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, do you think that…" Oh, God this is stupid. Why did I even think this-?

"Go on," Hermione said hesitantly, visibly concerned by my sudden drop off.

I looked away a moment, gathering my thoughts-and courage-to say what had just sprung to mind, "Do you think that Malfoy sent me these two roses?" I said the words in a hurried whisper.

I chanced a glance up at Hermione. She stood with her mouth agape, her brow creasing and her eyes betraying the mixture of disbelief, confusion, and just a tinge of sadness.

I immediately went into panic mode, sputtering out, "Of course, it's a stupid idea. Why would he send me those, he hates muggle-borns- and being the prude he is- oh God, such a stupid idea-"

"Oh, Jen," Hermione said, "I just don't think he-"

"Of course, of course! Stupid idea-"

"Jen," she said sternly, grabbing my hand. I took a few deep breaths and raised my eyes to hers. She waited a few moments before continuing, "I mean, it could be anyone, really. But _Malfoy? _I just think it's a bit of a… long-shot, so to speak. He's a prick, and I just don't think he could get over himself enough to show any feelings towards you…" she drifted off, a sad smile on her lips as she regarded me with a sad understanding. I picked up on that and my eyes widened.

I jerked my hand from her grasp and quickly said, "I-I don't _like _him, Hermione. I-I just thought that it might be a possibility-"

"Of course, Jen. Though, I think you should keep this to yourself, especially from Harry and Ron, hm?" and with that she turned and grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the door, like an adult dragging a screaming child for an unwanted bath.

I groaned inwardly, knowing I could've handled that far better than I had. _Great, now Hermione thinks I actually _want_ the sender to be the ferret… _

_Do I?_

I shook my head as we emerged downstairs, greeted by the sight of the many redheads gathered around the old table. I smiled at the cozy family and situated myself in between Hermione and Fred.

"Alright there, Jenny?" Fred said to my left through a mouthful of potatoes. I smiled and looked into his smiling face, responding happily, chatting and laughing with the twin for the remainder of dinner.

* * *

><p>It was late one night, some odd days after I arrived, I found myself sitting once again in Ron's room, reading a book that I had taken from my mother's endless collection as Ron and Hermione bickered lightly in the background.<p>

I glanced off out of the window into the dark night sky, cloudy and deserted of stars. My gaze wondered to my two friends sitting off on the floor arguing about some topic long forgotten, and I wondered when my raven-haired best friend would come.

As if an answer to my silent wonderings, a shout came through the closed door, "Mum?"

I jumped off the bed, opening the door and peering out over the railing just as Mrs. Weasley popped her head over the railing one floor above, "What, dear?"

Ginny shifted as she looked up from the ground floor, "I was just wondering when Harry got here."

"Harry's here?" Ron asked, coming up to stand beside me and gaze at Ginny.

"Harry isn't here, darling," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding a bit doubtful.

Ginny's brow creased, and she gestured to the side, "His stuff is-"

But she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. She turned and shouted out, "Harry!" running out of sight.

_Harry? Harry's here?_ I thought excitedly, following Ron and Hermione as they sprinted down the stairs, coming to the landing and greeted by the sight of a smiling Harry. I rushed into his arms, giving him a crushing hug and grinning as I went to stand next to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley immediately set to him, worrying over how thin he was and giving him plenty of food before finally letting him leave with us.

We all gathered up in Ron's room, no room for all of us to sit comfortably on the bed, I sat myself on the floor.

We all chatted lively, discussing our summers, the new school year approaching. I was glad to see Harry happy again, even if it was only to be back with us, and only temporary. He seemed to be recovering, some of the light returned to his eyes and more smiles than the last time I'd seen him.

"We should be getting our OWL results soon, shouldn't we?" I asked, filling in the silence that had fallen between us. Hermione instantly got a worried look on her face and she got up to begin pacing, muttering to herself frantically. Ron groaned, "Hermione, please. Calm down, it isn't that much to worry about-"

"Not much to worry about, Ron? These results affect our futures! Our jobs, our future careers-!"

I sighed, burying my face in a convenient pillow to drown out the Hermione rant, berating myself for bringing it up. Now, we have a frazzled Hermione. Wonderful.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed peacefully, with plenty of home-cooked food, backyard quidditch matches, and just talking between us close friends.<p>

The results came, a petrified Hermione alerting us to the owls' approach with a frantic scream. I had managed to get mostly 'Exceeds Expectation's and a few 'Acceptable's, especially in Divination, one of my poorer subjects.

I sighed in relief as I read those letters, proud of myself for doing so well, better than Ron, anyway.

"…Knew you'd do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We've done alright, haven't we?" Ron was saying to Harry, as I stuffed my results back in the envelope and Hermione looked crestfallen. I peeked over at hers and saw nine 'Outstanding's and one 'Exceeds Expectation's. I scoffed, "Hermione, are you really disappointed with this? I would kill for that many 'O's."

She only shook her head sadly and sighed. I rolled my eyes as Mrs. Weasley came in, gushing over Ron getting the adequate letters he did.

I sighed, gazing out the window again, thinking again of my parents. I hoped they would take Mr. Weasley's offer. They needed to be safe in these times.

I only half-listened as Mr. Weasley came in, talking about the trip to Diagon Alley in a few days. It all flies by in a blur of color and activity, and, next thing I know, we're on the train, back to Hogwarts for sixth year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And HBP begins! Woo! Now, I know things happen in Diagon Alley, some Draco things, but I'm skipping that and writing about it in their conversation on the train. 'Kay? Don't get too riled up. <strong>

**As always, review, my lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Woah! I realized that the last couple chapters were _really _long, and I apologize. And I apologize for the late update (Yikes!) Anyway, AN short, thank you for the alerts, favorites, reviews. And hello to any new readers, you are valued too ;) Thank you to:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Rayleigh Jane, creativewriter17, KITTY LOVES MATTXMELLO, Mistress Bumblebee, The Magic of the Night, and lestrangegirlwritings1539!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of HP**

* * *

><p>"Harry, I have to say, it's completely ludicrous-"<p>

"Mr. Weasley didn't believe me, either," Harry mumbled, not meeting my eyes. "Jen, you know what we saw in Diagon Alley the other day," he shot back, waving an impatient hand around the empty train compartment.

Folding my arms across my chest, I countered, "But why? Why would Voldemort make Draco Malfoy a Death Eater?"

"I don't know, Jen. But remember how he acted when Madam Malkin tried to hem his left sleeve? It makes sense, he was freaking out about her seeing the Mark-"

"Maybe he just had an injury there, or…" I trailed off, slowly realizing how pathetic my reasoning was. It made sense, if Malfoy really was a Death Eater. His behavior in Diagon Alley was certainly strange, borderline sneaky. I looked back into Harry's green eyes and bit my lip, thinking it over.

Malfoy, a Death Eater? Pfft, ridiculous. Is it? Had he been sucked into this war business as well? Being Harry's friend already made me obligated to join him in his adventures, even after his repeated discouraging that he could handle it by himself, we went anyway. Was it the same for Malfoy? Father being a Death Eater and all, was it just a matter of time before they snatched him?

"Harry…" I sighed lightly, giving in with a half-hearted shrug of my shoulders, "Maybe you're right. But I wouldn't suggest going out and looking for trouble, trying to find out more about this. Just… just lay low, alright?"

He nodded, but I knew he would anyway. It was his nature. He couldn't stand being on the sidelines, I knew he would investigate, probably even land a few detentions the first week.

"So, is the DA still going to meet up this year?" I asked lightly, trying to keep up some conversation.

He shook his head, "No point, really. What with Umbridge gone," he replied with a grim smile, settling into a comfier position opposite me. Ron and Hermione were still with the other prefects, so we had the compartment to ourselves for the moment, leaving us free to talk more about subjects we couldn't really discuss anywhere else. I nodded, as my gaze wandered to the countryside flashing past, imagining the familiar stone castle looming out of the cloud-free horizon.

A while later, Ron and Hermione returned, both seeming wary but pleased, seating themselves after quick hellos. Ron immediately sat up, looking more at Harry and saying, "Guess what? Malfoy isn't doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

That perked Harry right up, I sighed and eyed Hermione, seeing her as skeptical as I felt. Good to see I wasn't the only one not giddy with one of our classmates being an adherent of Voldemort.

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked.

"The usual, you know him and all. Weird, though? Him not taking advantage and being out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," Harry replied distantly, and I could basically see his mind racing. My thoughts went the same way his were sure to be heading. Why isn't Malfoy being, well -to put it short- _Malfoy?_ Does he have too much on his mind to-?

My thoughts were put to a stop when a breathless third year pulled open the compartment door. She glanced round before settling her eyes on Harry, turning red in the face, quickly handing him a scroll and stammering, "I'm supposed to deliver this to Harry Potter," and ran out.

Harry stared blankly at the scroll, opening it while Hermione said, "What's that?"

"An invitation," he said, reading through the first lines, "From Professor Slughorn. 'For a bite of lunch in compartment C'…" he shrugged and stood up, stowing away the parchment and grabbing the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk.

"See you in a bit," he said with a wave, slipping out.

We watched him go, weaving through the unusually packed train hallway towards compartment C.

Conversation was light, bickering ensued with Ron and Hermione as usual. Neville came in after a while, Luna floating in behind him, as if on a breeze. Neville took Harry's vacated spot next to Ron while Luna settled in on the floor, leaning slightly against the wall under the window. Neville stretched and said between a yawn, "That lunch was interesting enough."

"You went too?"

"Yeah, for some reason, Professor Slughorn invited me along."

"So… where's Harry?" I asked skeptically, glancing about the hall outside.

"Oh, he said he had to check up on something. Didn't think anything of it," he replied, shrugging before going into more details about the 'Slug Club' and its various members. I was surprised when he said that Ginny went, but she is talented, and that's what Harry mentioned Slughorn having an eye for.

As the conversation quickly turned to quidditch, I noticed with a small panic that Harry hadn't come back yet. I glanced out the window at the speeding landscape, the sun going down. We'd be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Where the devil was he?

My mind jumped into action, and I inwardly groaned when I suddenly knew where he would be. I had _told _him to lie low. To stay out of trouble, and he just has too anyway.

I stood up, effectively silencing the light conversations floating about. I headed to the door and said hurriedly, "I'll be back," closing it behind me.

I slowly walked down the train aisle, trying to appear casual as I peered into compartment windows, looking for a certain one. I bumped into a few people, but kept on, ignoring all the looks I knew I was getting.

I froze when I found the one. I backed up against the side as a wave of fifth years passed, tearing my eyes away for a moment. I looked back, eying the blond Slytherin, head snug in Pansy Parkinson's lap. She was brushing the platinum hair off his forehead, a weird smile on her face, as if she knew that all the girls would kill to have him where she did. My breath caught as I saw a flash of white, having sworn I saw a sneaker above, in the luggage rack.

Damn, Harry… why do you have to seek trouble? I thought bitterly, watching him re-cover the shoe with the Cloak, becoming invisible once more.

I turned my eyes back to the Slytherins. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but a cruel smirk twisted Malfoy's lips, and I thought I saw his eyes flash to the rack above his head.

Does he know Harry is-? I stopped as the grey eyes found me. I felt my body tense and I sucked in a breath as he met my gaze, green meeting grey. He didn't alert the others to my presence, or do anything at all. Blaise Zabini said something, causing a round of laughter to erupt from the snakes.

I felt a hand grab onto my elbow. I turned sharply, ripping my eyes away from the blond to look into Hermione's worried face.

She glanced at the compartment before tugging on my sleeve, "Come on, Jen. We're almost to Hogwarts."

My gaze flickered to the window behind me, where Hogwarts was looming out of the dark. I looked back, but Malfoy had turned his gaze to the ceiling, Pansy still grooming him happily. I sighed, glancing once more at the seemingly empty luggage rack before allowing Hermione to drag me back to the compartment, where I sat silent, trying to ignore the knowing looks Hermione kept throwing my way.

I followed as they exited onto the platform, both voicing the question of where Harry had disappeared to. I only shrugged and let my eyes flicker to the window to the compartment where the Slytherins sat, seeing a screen drawn, denying my eyes even a small peek.

I followed behind my friends, tossing glances back at the station as we trekked up the worn path to the gates flanked by the stone winged boars, staring down at the new arrivals as we flowed towards the grand doors.

We sat through Dumbledore's welcoming speech, my mind wandering, fingering my fork absent-mindedly. More than once, my eyes drifted to Malfoy, who seemed to be out of it as much as I was. I felt a bad feeling cloud my stomach, my eyes narrowing in suspicion, thinking he might have something to do with why Harry wasn't in the hall.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, abruptly jerking me out of my revere and signaling the beginning of the feast. Ron immediately dug in, loading his plate as Hermione watched in disgust, saying, "I can't believe this, your best friend is missing, and you're still eating?"

"Watch it, you bloody lunatic. He's right there," he mumbled, and I felt someone slide onto the bench beside me. Of course, it was Harry, wiping blood off his nose with his coat sleeve.

"Blimey, Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked, setting down his fork in surprise as Hermione fussed to help Harry wipe off the remaining blood.

"Harry, what happened?" I whispered at him, my brow creasing in worry.

"Later," he snapped quietly, pulling a plate towards himself, staring determinedly at the table. Once or twice I would see his eyes dart to the Slytherin table, and I felt anger boil inside me. So Malfoy _had_ done something to him. I couldn't help but feel a small dose of sympathy. Something's driving him to this. Missing out on the advantages of being a prefect, doing whatever he did to Harry… I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and rip my gaze away from the secluded blond, joining back into a lively conversation with Luna, who had that dreamy, knowing look on her face. I felt a tad irritated with how insightful she was, knowing more than I could ever know and connecting things together that I thought preposterous.

We head up to Gryffindor tower, settling in the comfy armchairs by the fire in the cozy red and gold room. Harry wasted no time in filling us in on what had happened with Malfoy on the train, now that we had some privacy.

"…He said something about a job, a job given to him by You-Know-Who. I'm sure of that. He kept going on about the importance. He knew I was there, though. Must've kept some things under wraps."

"He might've just been showing off for Parkinson, you know," Ron said quickly, cutting across Hermione. She gave me a sideways glance before resuming what she had been saying, "I don't know…. Sounds like Malfoy, making himself sound more important than he is…. Big lie to tell, though…"

"Exactly," Harry said with finality, shifting so to give Hermione a pointed look, which she regarded with a sigh.

The group lapsed into uncomfortable silence, each contemplating different things. We departed the common room with goodbyes, following Hermione up the steps to the girl's dorms. Instead of going to her own bed, Hermione plopped down onto mine, drawing the hangings shut before turning to me.

"Jen, what with all this Malfoy nonsense… I wanted to talk to you about it."

_Great, _I thought sourly, shifting to where my back rested against the headboard, waiting for her to continue.

She leaned forward, "What do _you _think? About Malfoy being a Death Eater?"

"Well, it would make sense…" but she gave me a 'no nonsense' look, and I sighed and started again, "I don't want to believe it, but after everything we've heard so far, I wouldn't be surprised. With everything that's going on, I can't tell who's still decent, or who's just putting on a show," I drifted off, not really sure of what I was even saying, the sleep creeping in on my mind and causing my mouth to run. "Well, seeing as tomorrow is beginning of classes, _I_ am ready for bed. Goodnight, Hermione."

She sighs once, getting off the bed and heading to her own. I climbed under the red bedspread and closed my eyes, fighting back the trains of thought trying to keep me awake, finally slipping into a dreamless sleep.

I joined an anxious Hermione at the Gryffindor table the next morning, rubbing the remaining sleep out of my eyes and glancing distastefully at the food, my appetite completely absent that morning.

"We get our schedules today! Oh, I'm so excited, I hope get to begin Arithmancy, it's really…" but I didn't hear what Arithmancy was, for McGonagall began down the row of Gryffindors, handing out schedules and consulting briefly with them before continuing on.

When Hermione was cleared for her all her classes, she immediately jumped up, rushing from the hall to Ancient Runes, leaving me with McGonagall next.

"Ah, Miss Williams, yes…" she said, peering down at her notes, "Charms… fine, Herbology… fine. I noticed you haven't signed up for Potions, and I see why, with Professor Snape only taking in students with 'Outstanding.' But Professor Slughorn is more than willing to take in students with 'Exceeds Expectations.' Do you want to take this course?"

I shrugged, "Fine, but I haven't any books-"

"Professor Slughorn will be able to provide. Now, Transfiguration… ah, very good Miss Williams! An 'Outstanding' there, wonderful. Well, here are your courses," she finished shortly, handing me a slip of paper and moving on down to Lavendar Brown and her gaggle of giggling friends.

I studied it for a bit, setting it aside when I read over it a few good times. Seeing that Harry and Ron hadn't shown up yet, and deciding against breakfast, I got up, heading out the Great Hall and began wandering. Having nowhere to go for about an hour, I let myself get lost in my thoughts, weaving through the crowd.

It wasn't until I collided with a tall back when I left my dreamland, jerking back into reality to see a scowling blond in front of me.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," Malfoy sneered, stepping back to glare down at me.

"If you're looking for an apology, that isn't a way to acquire one," I sneered right back, crossing my arms.

"Whatever," he snapped, turning to head down the corridor. Taking my chance, I jogged after him, keeping his pace, "What's gotten to you, Malfoy? Breaking someone's nose isn't satisfying enough?"

His grim expression twisted into a smirk, "Ah, so baby Potter went and whined to his cowardly cubs. And what are you going to do, eh?"

"It's not whining if you're going around bragging about it, now is it?"

"Just watch your back, Williams," he drawled, a dangerous tone to his words. His eyes flashed, with an emotion not entirely angry. But before I could ponder more, he turned his back to me and began moving away, shoving aside a few lower classmen in the process.

"That a threat?" I called, my tone accusing.

He turned, and glowered at me before turning down a different corridor and striding away. I kept my eyes on the retreating blond head, the mass of students swarming about.

I turned on my heel and began toward the staircase, intent on finding Harry and Ron before I lost it. I stopped to grab my bag, seeing that it was almost time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, heading down there, wondering with distaste what Snape would be like today, and the harsh words cutting through my mind again and again, '_Just watch your back.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, the year begins! Huzzah!<strong>

**And some more Draco in there, thank heavens ;) I know I've gone through some withdrawl writing the last two chapters.**

**I'm resisting the urge to say, "Next update! Weekend!" 'Cause I really dont know anymore. The inspiration comes when it comes~**

**Anyway, read, review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Ahhh, I know, so long since the last update. It's been more than two weeks! Yikes! I'm sorry! Here come the excuses. Well, I needed to take a few days to get my plot in order, and I had some major writer's block and lack of motivation to write this chapter. Also, I actually _lost _my copy of Half-Blood Prince for a few days, so I couldn't do the research I needed, so if about halfway through it gets not accurate, blame it on that.**

**Last chapter had some amazing feedback, so I really thank you all for that!**

**Mistress Bumblebee, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, The Magic of the Night (Thank you for understanding!) lestrangegirlwritings1539 (Thank you so much for bearing with me!) Alchema Antiqua (Thank you for reading! Keep it up!) creativewriter17 (Thanks! Jen is a good fit, isn't she?) and Dustfinger's cheering section (Yes it is! But it also ties in to some future events *hint hint drama* And I think it might make sense to have chapters of them back at St. Mungo's, but I have already started writing it this way, so all I can do is shrug and say that we don't always get what we want. Thanks for reading!) Keep up the reviews, guys!**

**I'm thinking about changing this story from a Romance/Hurt/Comfort to a Romance/Drama. This story seems more drama to me than comfort. If you have issues with that, you are free to file a complaint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Simple.**

* * *

><p>Soon after an indescribably ghastly first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we headed to the common room for break, Harry leaving Snape's classroom with a detention and me with wobbly legs from a completely accidental, well-aimed Jelly-Legs Jinx I had the misfortune of receiving from Hermione.<p>

"-Don't know what Dumbledore's on about, making Snape the Defense professor. Did you hear what all he was saying? 'The Dark Arts are fixed, indestructible…' rubbish," Harry said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder in an irritated, jerky fashion.

I fell back to walk along with Hermione, limping a little from my numb ankle. Saying loud enough for the boys to hear up front, "Well, at least the lessons are practical. It's still a little bit of relief from Umbridge and her straight of the textbook teaching."

"Yeah, well it isn't much better, what with Snape breathing down our necks all the time, treating the Dark Arts like some sort of injured kitten," Harry said bitterly from up ahead.

"And the bloody homework's outrageous! Did you see how complicated it is?" Ron said rather loudly, casting a rather pointed look back at Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, saying defensively, "I think it's fascinating, nonverbal spells. It'll help loads with dueling, if we need it…"

"Probably will, soon," came Harry's response. We all sort of fell silent, each with our own thoughts.

"Wonder how Potions will be with Slughorn," I mused aloud, glancing around the crowded hall, the many faces passing by.

"If it's anything like Defense with Snape, I think I might pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower before I have to go through with it again," Harry replied grimly as we approached the portrait hole. We were stopped by a burly bloke, one that I barely recognized as one of the Gryffindor Beaters from last year's Quidditch team. He handed Harry a rolled up parchment and hurried off.

We all waited as Harry unrolled the parchment, "It's from Dumbledore… 'Would like to start… private lessons Saturday at 8'…. Brilliant! Looks like I won't be able to make Snape's detention after all," he said with a grin, the satisfaction plain in his voice.

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" Ron asked, amusedly skeptical, reading the rest over Harry's shoulder.

"It's the password to get past the stone gargoyle outside his study," Harry said in a low voice, leading us up to the common room, where we spent the remainder of break throwing out ideas about what Dumbledore could be wanting Harry for.

When break ended, Hermione ran off to Arithmancy while Ron, Harry and I tackled Snape's homework. Hermione returned, several paper wads and frustrated sighs later, and sped up the process, much to Ron's delight. Having finished mine a while before the boys did, I found myself gazing out the window at the crisp September sky, sighing as we were confined to the castle when the bell would ring in a few minutes.

We packed up our stuff and made our way to the dungeons for Potions. When we arrived, the room was filled with different aromas and vapors, and already seeming brighter and more cheerful than when Snape had run it. We shared the class with a smattering of students from different Houses. Off in the corner sat about four Slytherins, one of which I found with a certain distaste to be Malfoy. He watched me with an even eye, not even looking away when I met his cold grey eyes with my own green ones, giving him a glare, which was only met with a mocking raise of the eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, which he only gave a few sniggers at before turning to say something to Blaise Zabini, causing a tiny outbreak of guffaws and glances.

The door to the classroom opened and Slughorn came in, belly and all, smiling cheerily at every one of us, giving over-hearty hellos to Harry and Zabini, who is apparently in 'Slug Club' as well.

He walked over to a cupboard and drew out three battered copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ and three sets of scales. He set each set before me, Harry, and Ron, winking and saying jovially, "Our late enrollers, oh yes, Professor McGonagall warned me about you three," he said low, turning to the front after a hearty chuckle and an enthused pat on the back for Harry.

"Welcome, class! Now, for today's lesson, I have prepared some potions, just out of interest. I want to see if you can identify these, for they are some which you should make after completing your NEWTs…"

I fingered my quill distractedly, looking between the different cauldrons set about the room. One was unmistakably Polyjuice, being familiar enough with it from second year, when Harry snagged a hair off Parkinson for me and we tried to find out if Malfoy was the one setting the Basilisk on the students. I saw Hermione regard the bubbling potion with distaste, and I kept back a snigger as I recalled her furry face.

I looked at the next one near the Slytherins' table, seeing a potion that I recognized easy enough, remembering the clear bubbling liquid as Veritaserum, the choice weapon of interrogation for Umbridge last year.

The last cauldron held a potion with a pearly sheen, artistic steam swirls coming off the simmering liquid. I cocked my head, sure I had heard something of it-

"It's Amortentia!" Hermione said enthusiastically, her rocketing hand missing my head by an inch.

"Very good, Miss Granger! But I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!"

_Ah, love potion_, I thought, _of course_. _Only a love potion could be so beautiful,_ I thought wistfully, gazing at the lovely liquid swirling innocently in the cauldron.

"…It's supposed to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts us. I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-" Hermione broke off, turning red in the face and quickly looking at the ground.

I held back a few giggles and instead took an exploring sniff at the air. Amongst the other slightly familiar smells of some of the more exotic ingredients, I faintly smelt an arousing, sweet aroma of pine, a calm, musky scent I relate to an autumn forest, and a sweet trace of a rose-

Before I know it, or can really control it, my eyes flicker to Malfoy. I see him in an off daze, sniffing the air a few good times and gazing off in my direction. I find my eyes lingering on him, this the first time I'd properly taken a look at him since we had returned from the summer holiday. He seemed the same as always, an arrogant air about him, a smirk twisting his thin lips even when he was in thought, but I could almost notice that the usual mischievous, mocking gleam in his eyes dimmer than I remember, leaving them cold grey storms, deep and troubled. I curse under my breath when our eyes connect, and I firmly turn back to Slughorn, shaking any lingering thoughts from my mind.

"Now, it is time for us to start work," Slughorn said jovially, clapping his hands once for attention, for the class also seemed to be dazed as they gazed at the Amortentia, breathing in their own personally seductive aromas.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," Ernie Macmillan spoke up, pointing to an extra cauldron sitting solitarily on the professor's cluttered desk.

"Ah, yes! This, my dear classmates, is Felix Felicis. Recognize it by the liquid gold appearance? It is also known as Liquid Luck, bringing luck and good fortune to one who drinks it, making them extremely more likely to succeed at any task!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy instantly sit up straighter, giving Slughorn his undivided attention. There was an excited murmur that passed over the classroom, and I turned back when Slughorn began speaking again, "…And the person who brews the perfect potion gets a vial of this luck as prize! I don't expect anyone to make it perfectly, of course…"

I jerk, having not even heard which potion we were brewing. I quickly flipped to the proper page in _Advanced Potion Making _and skimmed the list of ingredients and steps as the room became loud and bustling with activity. Harry and Ron set out to acquire their ingredients, while Hermione was setting up her cauldron next to me, while somehow flipping to the page in her own book as she spread out her spoons and other potion utensils.

I grabbed my own cauldron, setting the fire beneath alight and got up to hurriedly get my ingredients from the cabinet. I tried to sight and pick the jars off quickly, paranoia eating at the back of my mind, not wanting another incident like that with Pansy last year. I grabbed the wormwood and sopophorous bean when I take a glance around the room. Harry was looking at his copy of the text with an unusual interest, while Ron was trying to hack into his bean, nearly cutting a few fingers in the process.

Malfoy was bent over his potion, his face set in concentration and hands moving quickly but gracefully, dropping in ingredients. I tore my eyes away, furious that I'd been watching too long, grabbing a handful of valerian roots and heading back to the table that as strewn with various crumbs and spills.

We worked in frustration, all of us except Harry, who was breezing along, his potion coming out black colored halfway through, the correct color, as mine was a strange deep green.

Hermione wasn't having much luck either, her already frizzy hair all over the place as she stirred her nearly white, opaque liquid with an almost desperate irritation.

Next thing I know, Slughorn is calling for attention and I look sadly at my now black potion, seeing that it should be clear as water if done right. But I only sighed, feeling better because Slughorn had said that he wasn't expecting anyone to get it right-

"My dear boy! It is perfect!" Slughorn exclaimed, staring disbelieving at Harry, whose potion was the exact image of perfection. I huffed, watching Slughorn happily hand over the tiny bottle of Felix Felicis, which Harry immediately pocketed. I risked a glance back and saw Malfoy glaring at the tabletop, a look of cold regret and irritation on his pale face. I smiled in satisfaction and turned back to Slughorn as he dismissed the class, cheering our hard work and setting the homework for this evening.

I exhaled in relief and swung my bag over my shoulder to follow Hermione out. We were the last to file towards the door, Ron and Harry going ahead, their heads together in a muttered conversation. Malfoy lagged behind his Slytherin friends, waving them on while he fixed a craving gaze at the cauldron sitting alone on the head desk.

Slughorn stood by the door, wishing us a happy rest of the day as the mostly uninjured students filed past. Hermione walked on, her eyes on Harry's back, silently accusing and no doubt wondering how he could have made the perfect potion.

I felt a hand grasp the back of my robes and I shot back, almost losing my footing. I regained my balance as a familiar voice behind me drawled, "You look mighty tired, professor. Go enjoy some tea, we'll clean up here."

I paled slightly, and wretched my robes out of the slender hand, my eyes still on the hearty professor, whose eyes were widening as well with interested surprise, "Oho! Why, thank you m'boy. Miss Williams," he saluted me with a wink and turned to leave to his office, his booming voice coming down the hall as he sang an old lyric about a selfish wizard in love with a flower.

_Bloody fool_, I couldn't help but think bitterly. Clearly he, like so many unfortunate souls, was won over by that charm Malfoy could play on so well. Either that or he hasn't heard of not leaving two students alone together-

"_And he swept away, _

_The lovely blossomed lily,_

_And held her dear,_

_As an old cherished quill-y~"_

Slughorn's singing shut off with the closing of a door, the halls and the potion room eerily silent. I suddenly felt my heartbeat quicken as I realized I was alone with Malfoy. Again.

I turned to see Malfoy standing by the desk, leaning leisurely against the wood, arms crossed as he regarded the Felix Felicis with an interest. No, it wasn't an interest. He looked like he was about to make a break for it, taking the whole cauldron with him.

He bit a thin lip, and I walked over to a desk, assuming a position similar to his, watching him apprehensively, wondering over and over again why he keeps abducting me so much.

"Bloody fool," I heard him mutter, shaking his blond head as he caressed the spoon handle protruding out of the cauldron.

I inhaled sharply, sitting up and addressing my current issue. "Malfoy, why do you do this?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and gazing at him tensely, waiting for him to do something.

"Do what?" He drawled softly, his far off gaze still on the bubbling liquid. I exhaled, withdrawing my folded arms to wring my hands, trying to keep from throwing them in the air exasperatedly at the distant way he's being.

"Taking me like this," I said loudly, standing up to move across the floor to where he was, his grey eyes alight with amusement and fixed on me now. I quickly looked away, his eyes filling me with those treacherous butterflies I found that they did last he used them on me.

He got off the desk, crossing the room and carefully putting the lid on the Amortentia. The wonderful scent of pine and roses slowly dissolved, leaving me feeling an aching emptiness without the delicious aroma drifting about me. He came over and leant in, my breath hitching in my throat as his eyes drew level with mine. He smirked, "But you are _so_ fun to mess with. I take every opportunity I get."

I will my breathing to slow and I look back into his eyes, hoping he doesn't see my nervousness. I back up until I hit the desk behind me, my hands grasping the edge. But he followed me back, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Everything is going to change this year, Williams. Everything you know will change. Best not get too cozy where you are," he drawled, and I had to resist breathing as he lingered there, his breath tickling my ear. I could've sworn I heard him inhale sharply, as if he were… sniffing me? _What the-?_

He drew away, and I had to blink a few times to get the image of his platinum hair out of my vision. _What, do I smell bad?_ I wondered to myself. When his back was turned, I lifted a lock of my hair and gave it a cautious sniff. I smelt like I always did, my lilac shampoo and vanilla lotion on my hands still smelling sweet.

My breathing finally slowed, and I straightened up as he wandered to Slughorn's desk again. I watched him in irked confusion, my brow knit together. What was he playing at? Detaching me again, continuing on with the threats that oddly sounded like warnings? He just doesn't make any sense.

I came to when he conjured a flask out of thin air and began ladling Felix Felicis into the small glass. I gaped at him, _stealing straight from a teacher_? What-?

_He's stealing luck for his mission._

I scoffed in disbelief and snatched the vial out of his hands. He gave a surprised yell and lunged for it, but I held it out of reach, fixing him with a warning glare. He straightened up, his eyes finding mine and matching my stare.

"Am I going to have to keep you in line, Malfoy?" I asked, keeping his eyes and raising my eyebrows.

He leaned back against the desk and the tired smirk returned to his pale face, "I wouldn't even bother, Williams."

_I would. _

I jumped, startled, the thought popping out of nowhere. I felt the blush rising to my cheeks, as unwelcome and unnecessary as it was, I ducked my head, setting the vial on a stack of papers on the professor's desk.

I regained my composure, looking back up at the blond in front of me. He was watching me with an apprehensive eye, one not entirely loathing, or even distaste. An unusual emotion was deep in his eyes, but I just couldn't figure out what.

I gently put the lid on the cauldron containing the Liquid Luck, watching Malfoy for any more signs that he was going to try and take any more. His eyes were clouded with regret, whether from not gaining any Felix or from something entirely different, I had no earthly idea.

"So, are we done here?" I asked, taunting tone in my voice, but the underlying irritation coming through.

He gazed at the lidded potion and drawled, "I believe so."

I stood there for a few moments, watching him. He seemed to notice after a second, for he turned sharply and snapped, "What, Williams?"

I raised my eyebrows, "I'm not leaving until you do. Can't trust you not to steal any more luck, can I?"

He grimaced, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder. He gave the cauldron one last longing, desperate glance before turning to the door, making sure to shove me aside on the way.

Slightly angered by his sudden change, I said after him, "Need that luck for anything important, Malfoy?"

He stopped and turned back slow, his expression unreadable, a cold mask. But I could see his eyes were blazing with a silent rage and a lingering desperation. I noticed with a slight pang of pity and empathy that there were dark circles beneath his eyes, slight dark smudges that I wouldn't have noticed if I weren't so close.

He glowered down at me, but I held my ground, looking back into his eyes with what I hoped was accusation in my own darting eyes, and not fear.

"Listen, mudblood. I don't need you or any other lion getting in my way. And you can tell this to Saint Potter as well. What that luck was for, it's what I have to do, whether you care or not. Just do yourself some good and leave me well alone," he snarled low, turning to the door and turning out of sight.

I stared after him for a while, a dazed look on my face as I reigned in my emotions, going through inner turmoil as I fought with myself.

So he just said, plain as day, that he did have a mission. But, it could just be that he knew Harry already would've told me what he overheard on the train. _But this confirms it_, a nasty voice spoke up in the back of my mind. It's true, now at least I know that he just wasn't bragging for Parkinson. But do I tell Harry?

Well, he already has his suspicions, and the worry. He probably already has his all the blame pinned down on the ferret.

I decide to head back up to Gryffindor Tower and think it over, take time to mull over things by the fire.

I glance around the classroom and see that we hadn't done an ounce of cleaning, the place still a mess. I sighed and waved my wand, clearing some of the spills. Another wave and incantation empties the students' cauldrons and stacks them neatly on a counter.

Seeing that this will at least shake Slughorn's suspicion, I head to the door, wanting to get out of the vapors slowing my mind. I stop at the threshold, hand on the wooden frame of the door. I slowly turn and step over to a remaining cauldron, lifting the lid and releasing a swarm of spiral curls of steam. I breathe in the Amortentia, the comforting smell of pine and rose calming my mind for a bit.

I freeze, my closed eyes fluttering open as I remember the smell when Malfoy had came so close earlier. Pine. I slam the lid back onto the bubbling potion, causing a clang to rebound the room from metal hitting metal. I raised my hands to my head and held it, my thoughts going back to the sneering, tired face-

Before I can think further, I turn and leave the classroom, almost running out of the dungeons and sprinting up the steps to the common room. I arrived out of breath, gasping out the password and leaning against a wall right inside to get my breath back.

I closed my eyes and listened to the muffled sounds of the Gryffindors in the common room, willing my heart to slow as I listened to the light chatter of those sitting around, laughing with friends.

I trudged up the steps and took my armchair by the fire, ignoring the worried stares of Harry, Ron and Hermione. I waved aside Hermione's question of what happened, leaving her with a muttered, "Later," and a half-hearted attempt at a smile. She settled back into her chair, her brown eyes still worried and trained on my face.

That night I lay down in my familiar four-poster, breathing in the familiar scent of the sheets and staring at the wall, my thoughts bubbling too much to let me sleep.

Malfoy is dangerous, Malfoy's up to something, I smelt him in the Amortentia. I'm attracted to his smell.

I forced my mind not to attach the last bit of information, rolling over and burying my face in the pillow, trying to block out the thoughts and keep the pale face from appearing behind my eyelids.

_I am so lost_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there! It might not be up to par, but this chapter was tough for me, and I really have no idea why. I already have some of the next chapter written, so expect a faster update! Bear with me now!<strong>

**And, to show that you haven't abandoned me, review! Let me know how I've done on this chapter too! I can't really read through it and determine if it's okay or too choppy from my block.**

**Thanks, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Happy that I've resurfaced? Me too! Sorry for the, um, four week, five week wait? Gosh, I feel terrible. Apparently, Spring Break was _not _a good time to write, because where we were had _no _internet, at all. Well, at least I've returned. Hope you all haven't abandoned me! Anyway, thank you all for the response to last chappie, very nice. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, The Magic of the Night, creativewriter17, Mistress Bumblebee, Koryu Elric, d112hpfan (Thanks! First time reviewer! Woo!), Rayleigh Jane, and Macbec3! Thanks for reviewing, keep it up! I enjoy your feedback and views on my story!**

**A****nd I was so busy writing and plotting, that I hadn't noticed that this story had reached over 100 reviews! Ahhhh! Thank you guys so much! I hadn't expected this story to get so far before 20 chapters! And thank you so much to Macbec3 for catching up! It's okay, I forgive you ;)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>The days quietly slipped by, and we slowly lapsed into the familiar yet almost forgotten routine of waking in the early hours, eating our meals in the Great Hall, going to our classes, and of course seeing the stone halls of our second home every time we went out of the dorms.<p>

I slowly got over my shock of that first Potions class, and tried especially hard not to dwell on what had happened after. I took a while to stop trying to sniff out the amazing scents I found in the Amortentia when I would lie awake at night.

I gladly kept to Malfoy's advice that he gave me in that classroom. I left him alone. I avoided him in classes, turned the other way in corridors. And he did the same. But I couldn't keep my eyes from flickering to him during lessons, watching him as he became ever more distant. I tried to force him out of my mind, but he always had a way of worming in when I tried to concentrate on something else. What was he up to? Why did he even hold me back after class? Was that really his scent I smelled in the Amortentia? I refused to focus more on the last question, and instead shifted my worries to my parents.

I received few letters from my mother, but the more lengthy ones were just asking about how I was doing, filled with random quips about the garden or other small topics I quickly grew frustrated with. From the sound of it, she hadn't consented to being moved to the safe house the Order had offered. I grew more worried every day I thought of them unprotected in that muggle neighborhood.

On the other hand, I had gotten letters from my father almost daily. Mostly it would be a short letter inquiring about school or small questions about things to do with magic, but a couple of mornings I would open the envelope to have a newspaper clipping fall out, from a muggle newspaper, of course, since my parents didn't subscribe to the Daily Prophet. A short article about a family found dead, killed in the middle of the night from seemingly 'unknown causes.' Pictures of the missing. I could only look into the eyes of the still, photographed people once, and then I would have to force my eyes away. The Death Eater attacks were worsening. They were getting bold, killing anyone that came in their way, preying on the defenseless muggles for a bit of fun.

I couldn't help but toss a few extra suspicious glances at Malfoy, couldn't keep the thoughts from slipping across my mind.

_Is that what he will become? _

If Harry's theories were right, Malfoy could very well be like that soon. Killing, that hungry look in those grey eyes as they looked down on the cowering victims. Ready to do anything for the Dark Lord.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let those thoughts go. I knew I should leave the suspicions to Harry, but I couldn't keep the thoughts at bay, couldn't keep my eyes away from going to the pale face that occupied my mind so much.

I was able to keep from answering Hermione's endless questions about what happened after that first Potions class for a while, but she finally made me crack as we were sitting in the stands at the Gryffindor Quidditch team trials about mid-September. I tried to keep my eyes and mind on the colored blurs flying around the pitch, but Hermione's questions reached through my mental barrier of concentration.

"…I just looked back and you weren't there! I was too preoccupied wondering where Harry got that bloody book; I didn't notice that you weren't behind me anymore. Did anything happen?" she asked, the curiosity breaking through, yet I could still detect some suspicion.

So she thinks something-or some_one_- held me back that day. She really could read me like a book at times.

I sighed, but shook my head. I didn't trust myself to be able to back up the lie verbally.

She eyed me warily before turning back to the pitch and changing the subject, which I was grateful for. Instead of prodding further, she said, "So, what did you smell in the Amortentia?"

Another question I wanted to avoid, but I decided that if I kept the bit with Malfoy back from her, I could tell her this. But I wouldn't tell her about smelling him. I was still in doubt myself over that.

"I smelt an autumn forest," I said quietly, my mind still trying to keep up with the trials. But even without having to look, I felt Hermione's stern look and I sighed, adding softly, "And I smelled a rose."

I turned my eyes to her to see her beaming, another knowing look on her face.

"Have you gotten any more roses?" she asked, scooting closer to say it quietly, even though we were the only ones in this section of the stands.

I shook my head, "Not since summer."

"Hmph," she huffed, as if expecting a sappy love note and bouquet every other day. _Not all secret admirers are like the ones you read about in books_, I thought bitterly.

I sighed and shook my head, turning back to see Ron taking his position unsteadily in front of the hoops at the end of the pitch. Ginny began her advance toward the goals, easily out stripping the aspiring Chasers. Ron kept his eyes on Ginny's figure weaving toward him with the Quaffle, and actually making some impressive saves.

I heard Hermione shift to the edge of her seat in anticipation, and I smiled, leaning back to settle in a more leisurely position. I knew of the attraction between them by then. Hermione tried to hide it behind her disapproving looks and stern lectures, but it was there, if only a little. Ron was as blind and ignorant as a person could get, but I knew that before long, something would happen between them. Maybe not soon, seeing how hopelessly in denial they both were.

I focused back on the trials, which were about to end, a very confident Cormac McLaggen taking up the post Ron just vacated.

I let my mind wander as I gazed around the stands, almost empty except for the few spectators cheering on a friend, or just here to watch the hopefuls test their skills.

I had heard a snippet of a rumor that Malfoy wasn't even trying out for the Slytherin team this year, which made my aching, lingering suspicion intensify. Shirking prefect duties? Missing out on Quidditch? All of this sent up a red flag in my mind, a clear signal that something wasn't right.

But I carelessly tried to let it slide, attempting to convince myself that it was the pressure of NEWTs or something of the like. In these times, with Voldemort haunting us who were in the Ministry squabble at the end of last year, it was easy to get paranoid over little things that would have barely even drawn our attention before. Maybe I was simply over-thinking this.

The Quidditch results were posted a while later, Ron having made the team alongside Harry, of course, being captain, Ginny, someone named Demelza, another named Coote, and a veteran from last year's team, a nice girl named Katie Bell.

* * *

><p>I never had talked much to Katie, or counted her amongst my friends. She would stop by a few times to chat with Harry about the team, or just to chat about the little things. I wouldn't really say much, just branch off with Hermione.<p>

I had never had much of an interest in Katie until that one Hogsmeade trip in October.

We found ourselves in the Three Broomsticks on that crisp day somewhere around noon, sitting down for a few butterbeers. And we were actually enjoying a peaceful day, what with Quidditch trials over with, and just for it being a good day.

"Harry, m'boy!"

I think we all groaned when we heard the voice boom out, and groaned again when we turned to see Slughorn making his way toward us, completely unaware that he had bumped a few tables and people in the process with his large belly.

"Good luck," I whispered to Harry as I quickly got up, not really wanting to be part of this conversation, which was sure to be a 'Slug Club' centered one. Slughorn beamed and heartily patted my shoulder before heavily sitting in the seat I just left.

I knew I had no interest for Slughorn, and I knew I wasn't going to get into the 'Slug Club' anytime soon. So, I didn't throw myself out there to try for something that wasn't happening. I raised my eyebrows at Ron, silently asking if he were coming. He glanced at Slughorn, whose attention was on Hermione at the moment, and just shook his ginger head.

I rolled my eyes, but turned to try and spot someone in the bar I could talk to.

My eyes landed on another, familiar ginger and I stepped forward only to draw back when I saw Ginny currently lip-locked with Dean Thomas. I sighed and turned, having a flashing feeling of loneliness, but I perked myself up to continue my search. I scanned the crowd, but no friendly faces turned my way.

I leaned against the wall near the restrooms and watched Slughorn chuckle and pat Harry on the back too many times, broken with a cheery 'Oh ho!' every so often.

I saw a shift out of the corner of my eye and turned my head slightly to see Katie about to enter the restrooms. I gave a polite nod and smile when she met my eyes, but just folded my arms across my chest and looked back toward our table after the gestures were returned.

I heard the door open and shut, barely audible above the loud murmur of the chattering adults and students, the clink of glasses.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back on the wall behind me, breathing in the scents of butterbeer and other dishes, listening to snippets of conversations nearby.

My eyes snapped open when a breeze flew across my face, bringing a faint scent of pine.

I turned my head sharply, but only caught the door of the restroom swinging closed with a dull thud.

I blinked a few times, but shook my head and turned my back to the door, keeping my eyes locked on the table my friends occupied.

_Was that-? No, couldn't be-_

But _why?_

I didn't hear the door open, so I gave a little jump of surprise when Katie suddenly walked in front of me, looking slightly dazed and gazing at a package clutched in her hands.

I shook it off, with a slight thought of what was in the package slipping across my mind.

The soft creak of a door set me off this time, and I turned to see Malfoy exiting the same restroom. I stepped away from the wall and stared him down, arms folded and eyes gleaming. He met my eyes for a moment, and then just shoved his way past me, eyes to the floor.

My brow creased in confusion and suspicion, but I snapped my eyes back to the table as Slughorn finally heaved himself out of the protesting chair, leaving with a jovial wink and wave.

Harry seemed about as put-off as I was, and I wondered if he had seen what I had. But he just grumbled something about 'Slug Club', rising out of his own chair to head out, with Ron, Hermione and I following him back to the warm castle.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, and please, just tell me what happened."<p>

Professor McGonagall stood before the sobbing girl Katie had been with in the Three Broomsticks. Leanne, I believe was her name. Leanne began to recount the story of what had happened, half of which we had witnessed for ourselves, the other half being new to us.

After Katie left the restroom, Leanne noticed Katie acting oddly, but she dismissed it quickly and they left to head back to Hogwarts. An argument came up when Katie wouldn't tell Leanne who the package was for, or who had given it to her. The argument built, and Leanne tried to snatch the package away, but it tore open. The rest, we knew.

Katie tried to snatch the package back, but when she touched it…

We all witnessed it from a way off as Katie rose up in the air, floating about six feet above ground. Then she opened her mouth and screamed a horrible scream, and started writhing around as if in a pain we couldn't see the cause of.

We all rushed forward to try and pull Katie down, to try and help her, but she just continued to writhe around. Hagrid came by and carried her to the castle. An anxious McGonagall immediately approached us.

"That will do, Leanne. Go to the Hospital Wing and ask Madam Pomfrey for something for the shock," McGonagall said kindly to the still sobbing girl, who nodded and went off.

Harry seemed to pause only a moment, and then he said what I knew he would say. And, what I was thinking.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie the necklace, Professor."

I lowered my head, thinking about what I felt, what I saw. But I wouldn't contribute to the suspicion pool. My evidence wouldn't help Harry now.

"That is a very serious accusation to make, Potter," she said, aghast. "Do you have any proof?"

I knew she had Harry there. All he had at this point was his evidence gathered from snippets of overheard conversations and his endless suspicions. I thought back to the day of the first Potions class. He was trying to steal the Liquid Luck, for _this_. Whatever _this_ was. Whether a part of a bigger plan, or a side-plan… I shook my head. Katie wasn't even the target here, and she wouldn't say who the package was for…

"Well… no…" Harry said shortly, and launched into the story of overhearing Malfoy ask how to mend something in Borgin and Burkes.

I sighed, crossing my arms and biting my lip to keep from saying something. I asked myself why I wasn't giving information to condemn Malfoy, but after a few outbursts from Harry, I knew that throwing around my suspicions and limited evidence would only lead to people not believing me or backing any of my story.

We were eventually dismissed, Harry more frustrated than he'd been in a little while.

We headed back to the common room, it still being Saturday and all. We retreated back to our armchairs and shared an awkward silence as we all thought about what was happening.

After a short while, I felt Harry's eyes on me, and I turned to see him gesture to a corner. My brow creased, but I nodded and got up.

Harry joined me a few seconds later, weary and stressed.

"Jenny, I know Malfoy did it, I just know."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, if barely. _Of course._

"And I believe you, Harry, I do, I just…" I drifted off, not sure where I was going with that sentence. Of course I believe him, the bastard ferret was the likeliest person to be involved in all this, but…

_But what? _

"Jenny, you seem to find yourself close to him often. If you get close enough to him…" I knew what he was asking: Spy on Malfoy, to put it simple enough.

I waved off the rest of his sentence, "Of course, Harry. I'll try to find out what the ferret's up to." I gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to the chairs.

* * *

><p>And, I tried. I completely abandoned my plan of avoiding him, trying to follow him as much as I could without being too conspicuous. I didn't find much for a while. Mostly he would just go to classes or to the library. I pursued it with Harry being my reason for a bit, but my own curiosity beat out the deal I made with Harry in the common room. It soon became a mission just to find out what he was doing, Harry only being a distant thought.<p>

He would catch on to me every so often, but I would only get a glare before he would turn off in a different direction.

But I persisted. And about a week after the Katie incident, I finally found something.

It was a Thursday evening, and dinner had already started. I had to lag behind Ron and Hermione to finish up a paper for Transfiguration. I finally got the last sentence written and sat back to admire my work. My stomach grumbled, reminding me of the dinner I was missing. I shoved my stuff back in my bag and walked down the steps.

The halls were nearly empty, the majority of the students being in their right minds and eating the delicious food. I was somewhere on the second floor when a body collided with mine.

I hurriedly apologized when a sneering voice cut me off, "Just quit apologizing, mudblood, and watch where you're going next time."

I raised my eyes to see the familiar pale face turning away to go down the corridor to my right. I stood in slight shock for a bit before I found my feet moving down that corridor he was disappearing down.

He disappeared around a corner and I sped up, trying to remain soundless as I pursued him. My footsteps were light, thanks to me being just skinny enough to leave less heavy footfall, and my shoes near silent as they hit the stone floors.

I followed the retreating back down many corridors, occasionally ducking behind a statue when he would look back. Eventually, I turned a corner his blond head had whipped around moments before, and I stopped.

He had gone. The long corridor I was facing was empty. No way he could have run this before I turned the corner. After a few moments of paranoia where I watched the shadows behind the statues, I had a sudden thought.

_The Room of Requirement._

It became obvious the more I thought of it. The disappearing door. The limited number of people who knew about it. _The perfect place_.

I thought a few moments, remembering my past experiences in the room. You have to chant what you need in your mind for the room to know what to change into. _What do I need?_

I walked in front of a blank stretch of wall three times, repeating over in my mind, _I need to find where Draco Malfoy is hiding, I need to find..._

I glanced around before turning to face the wall, not letting my hopes get too high.

To my surprise the door actually appeared before me. I took a few deep breaths and reached for the doorknob. I turned it softly and gave the door a slight push. Thankfully the door didn't creak, so I slipped in unnoticed, closing the door silently behind me.

I cautiously took a few steps into the room, cluttered with so many miscellaneous things that literally formed heaps of junk. Mountains, with narrow paths going between.

I crept through the maze of furniture, old brooms, whatever you could imagine. I passed a tall wooden wardrobe when my eyes landed on a tall figure standing in front of an ornate black cabinet. I quickly ducked behind the wardrobe, cursing under my breath when my elbow knocked hard into the door, creating a wooden thud that resounded through the expansive room.

I ducked back behind the wardrobe as he flew around, wand out, head turning sharply, looking for the intruder.

"Who's there? I swear, when I find you, I won't hesitate to hex you. So come on out!" he called.

I sighed and gingerly raised my arms above my head as I stepped out from behind the old wardrobe. Malfoy whirled around to point his wand directly at my chest. When he saw who I was, sadness and desperation flashed in his grey eyes, which were underlined with faint circles. But the emotions were gone before I could completely register them, hidden by anger.

"What-what are you doing, mudblood?" he spat, shifting his grip on his wand.

I could tell that he wasn't going to use it on me, so I lowered my hands and stepped forward cautiously.

"Something is happening, Malfoy. I know it. Whatever is going on, I think you have something to do with it." He took a step back, worry traceable in his eyes again, but I pressed on, "I can tell that you're up to something. You made it obvious enough, what you said to me after Potions that day. Don't even try to deny it, Malfoy."

"Fine. Since you seem to know so much, what am I planning then? What brilliant scheme have I got figured up?"

I made a sound of disbelief, "How the hell should I know, Malfoy? Though, you seem pretty keen on me knowing about it, for all the 'subtle' hints you've been dropping."

He gave a regretful glance back at the cabinet at that, shifting still farther away from me with small backward steps.

Then I noticed the wand shaking in his hand, the overall edge to him, and I felt sorry for him. Whatever mess that he's been dragged into, it had already gotten to him.

I sighed and looked back into his grey eyes, clouded with anxiety, and I knew somewhere inside that I wasn't going to rat him out to Harry. Some part of me actually wanted to help the ferret. Sure, a minuscule amount, but it was there.

"Malfoy, whatever this is, it's made an affect on you, I can tell. If you continue to just lock yourself away like this and torture yourself, I can tell you right now, it won't end well," I said, not sure what I was implying, but going on nonetheless.

He seemed to know, for his eyes grew dark with a subdued rage and he spat, "And what, open up to you? Tearfully confess to you all of my issues? Don't think you're so special, mudblood. It wouldn't be any of your damn business, anyway. So it would be better for everyone if you just left this room and went on to play with your little cub-mates, leaving me to do what I need to," he finished, and he turned back to the cabinet, folding his arms across his chest.

Miffed at the sudden dismissal, I took a few more steps and ventured to say softly, "Did you do that? To Katie Bell?"

He stiffened, and I took a few uneasy steps backward as he slowly turned, his breathing irregular and his hands clenching into fists.

"Out," he said, low and dangerous, but still loud enough for me to hear. I stood my ground, firmly crossing my arms.

"Not until you answer my question, Malfoy! Did you give Katie that cursed necklace?"

"Out!" he yelled suddenly, surging forward and grabbing onto my arm. I gave a cry of surprise and tried to resist as he began to drag me toward the door.

"Not until you admit you have a bloody problem!" I shouted, still trying to get my arm out of his iron grip. But my attempts were pointless, and in a matter of seconds he had dragged me past the piles of junk and had the door open.

I found myself shoved out of the room, stumbling from the force and ending up on the ground. I gasped as pain shot through my elbow and looked back up at Malfoy. He was still standing there, eyes wide and tie askew. He was the perfect picture of near madness.

He abruptly shut the door, the wooden surface dissolving into the blank wall once again. I lay there for a few moments out of shock before I gained my thoughts enough to get up. I dusted myself off before the grumbling of my stomach brought dinner back to my mind.

But I slowly turned to go back to Gryffindor tower, my appetite gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the events in this chappie made up for the wait! <strong>

**Thank you to my non-beta Koryu Elric! My grammatorial helper!**

**Reviews! I love them, every writer loves them, so keep them up! And new reviewers are always welcome and enjoyed! Let's try for 150!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello again! This time I don't think I took so long, but either way I apologize. These last few weeks have been hectic, especially with school ending soon. Good: SUMMER. Bad: finals. Boo! Anyway, thank all for the response to last chappie, I love it when you guys love it :) **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, put this story on alert. I would hug you, except I can't! All of you give me the strength to go on~ *dramatic score playing off in the background***

**Anyhoo, thank you to creativewriter17, Macbec3, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, d112hpfan, The Magic of the Night, WulfLuvr22, Mistress Bumblebee, and babydake93! Woo! Also, thanks to all who put this on their favorites, and new readers are loved always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>I found myself running. To where, I didn't know. All I knew was the pounding of my feet on the stones, my thoughts going about as fast as I was.<p>

I ran down the empty corridors with a war raging in my consciousness, a conflicting battle of my senses. My first instinct after leaving that room was to turn and run straight to Harry and tell him everything I had heard, what I knew or suspected, about Malfoy's reaction when I had brought up Katie Bell.

But, I didn't.

I went back to the empty common room, and took to pacing to keep off my creeping anxiety and try to clear my head enough to think.

Even though he didn't respond to my question, the guilt was there, in his eyes. He did give her that necklace. He did place her under the Imperius Curse to make her take it. I felt a mixed pang of sadness and strong unease. Fear, in a mild sense. Crawling itself into my chest, cold and hard while my lungs were on fire from the running.

If he could curse Katie like that, who knows what else he knew, what else he had done. What he could do to me. Harry. Anyone who got in his way, anyone perceived as a threat.

It sent my stomach twisting in an uncomfortable knot as I began to think more of the thought that he had been recruited. Whatever they had him doing-

I spun around as the portrait door opened behind me. I cringed slightly as Ginny came in, giggling and holding Dean's hand again. I sighed softly and headed up to my dorm. But I didn't get many more thoughts in because about ten minutes later Hermione came back, asking more questions about why I wasn't at dinner, and why I was sitting on my bed hugging a pillow to chest.

* * *

><p>A couple days later we found ourselves longing fresh air and open space. So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went walking down by the lake after our daily classes were over with. As we were skirting around the edge toward the forest, Harry casually dropped back to walk alongside me. Fearing a wanted update on Malfoy, I kept my gaze forward and kept my voice steady as I asked, "Hey Harry. What's on your mind?"<p>

He kicked at a loose stone and it rippled the lake's surface as it broke the smooth image. "Well, Slughorn's having a Christmas party, for Slug Club and all that. And we're required to bring dates. So, I was going to ask you to go. Just as friends, of course," he said quickly.

I laughed and repeated his words teasingly, "Of course. Sure, Harry, I'll go. See how fantastic the Slug Club is for myself."

He smiled and gave a slight nod and turned his gaze to the lake's shining surface. He leaned in closer to say quietly in my ear, "Think Hermione'll ask Ron?"

I chuckled lightly and replied, "Of course, but that situation would most likely end up with one or both of them angry after Ron makes a complete fool of himself."

"Probably," Harry said amusedly, relaxing his pace to a leisurely one, hands in his pockets. Up ahead, Hermione and Ron were bickering loudly, this time over Ron telling Hermione to finish a basically blank piece of paper meant to be a Transfiguration essay.

We stopped under a tree, one with its leaves turning loud shades of orange and red. Fall was spreading quickly this year, the leaves losing their green and gaining spots of yellow. The Forbidden Forest was a kaleidoscope of reds and oranges, making the place seem less sinister than normal. Beautiful, really.

I leaned against the trunk and let the autumn breeze lift my hair as my friends talked and argued lightly beside me. The steady wind picked up fallen leaves and they swirled in eddies at my feet.

On the outside I was calm and vague, a simple student out by the lake with her friends. But on the inside, my thoughts were still swirling as pathless and frenzied as the dead leaves dancing in the wind.

* * *

><p>And it turned out that we had been right. The next day in Herbology, we were trimming a nasty plant I had forgotten the name of ten minutes in when Hermione asked Ron to the party. He very humorously stuttered himself into silence.<p>

Hermione was immediately on the defensive, "Well, I just thought that we could go as friends, Ronald, but if that idea is so _unappealing-"_

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I haven't even answered yet!" he said, trying desperately to redeem himself, but from the sputtering, we all knew it was hopeless.

With a stern glare, Hermione muttered, "Whatever," and turned back to the plant. But I could see the trimmers shaking in her hand, and I knew it wasn't wholly from anger.

I wanted to give her a reassuring hug, but with the sharp shears in my hand, I decided against it. Instead, I just leaned in and said quietly, "Tonight, dorm room. We'll talk, okay?"

She nodded once and went back to snipping. I quieted Ron's beginning rant with a warning glare and turned my back to the boys.

We filed into the Potions dungeon for the last class of the painfully long day. I sat next to Hermione, who was still reasonably angry and distant. Slughorn droned on and on about healing potions and I let my thoughts, and eyes, wander to the blond Slytherin sitting a way away, his chin resting in his palm.

He seemed lost in his own mind as well, with his eyes trained on a point over Slughorn's shoulder.

I blocked out Slughorn's booming lesson and tried to refocus my thoughts again.

I hadn't even spoken to Harry about anything related to Malfoy, and continually avoiding anything leading up to that conversation. And it was working so far. Harry was still with his suspicions, everything was playing out naturally. Everyone was unaware…

I wondered if I would eventually lose my mind, keeping everything to myself. It was killing me not telling Harry, Hermione, or Ron anything. But what I knew was delicate information. Any wrong hints, any person knowing things who shouldn't know, and everything would be turned on me, eventually.

And I can't just go bursting into Dumbledore's office and accuse Malfoy straight out. A few reasons that that wasn't in my future: 1) I didn't have near enough evidence to convict him, and I didn't want to play the game like Harry was, bursting with accusations with no one ready to believe in them, 2) Whatever was happening, it seemed a time to let things play out a while, run its natural course without my misguided interference, and 3) I just… I just couldn't bring myself to.

Because of that pang of compassion, that sense of need I felt from him, I couldn't turn him in. Not just yet.

I sighed and tapped my quill against the desk distractedly. My eyes flickered half-heartedly between Malfoy and Slughorn, who was persisting in his lesson, even with half the class falling asleep.

"…Bruise-healing paste is thick and yellow, simple to brew and used to heal even the most unsightly bruises…"

But the words just slipped through my mind, running out like water no matter how hard I tried to get a grip on them.

I watched Malfoy more, noticed the way he absentmindedly fingered the large Malfoy family ring adorning a thin, pale finger. The light caught the diamonds and they winked at me from across the room. I felt my eyes glaze over slightly in a sleep-like trance from the warm air in the dungeon, the drawling lesson, and the hypnotic little lights flashing from those charming gems.

Hermione gives me a hard jab to my ribs with her elbow and I snap my eyes away to her face. She gives me a look and I try to rearrange my face into an innocent expression, but she doesn't seem to buy it.

She leans in to whisper fiercely, "What is wrong with you, Jen?"

I keep my face blank as I sweep my hand vaguely around the professor's podium. "Mind wandering, I guess."

This was a vague truth that I was barely comfortable saying. I could've sworn that her eyes flickered to the Slytherin table, but she just shrugged and turned back to her notes. I sighed and hesitantly set my eyes on him again.

I watched as a burly Slytherin whispered something to Blaise Zabini, who sniggered and drew forward to repeat whatever it was into Malfoy's ear. Malfoy, however, didn't seem to find this as funny as the rest, and he snapped something quietly to Blaise before putting on a good sneer. But when he turned back to the front, from the side profile I could see, the sneer turned into a slight grimace and his shoulders slightly hunched, as if tired from the effort.

I watched him curiously, finding this like when he was yelling at me in the Room of Requirement. Sure, he still had the spite and anger he had before, but lately he just seemed too beaten down to try. The fire in his eyes was dying, the snap in his voice edgy and ridged with suppressed emotion.

But still he beats us down. I was almost enraged by the thought of him causing misery to others to match his own. But I calmed myself and looked back at the fragile person again.

_He's keeping up an image_. The thought slipped in and I saw that it was true. It made sense. If I had spent the past five years as the Slytherin bully figurehead, I wouldn't just drop all that to be a broken toy. Others would get too suspicious…

But another thought came flying in, this one more sensible and realistic than the last. He'd been playing the bully to keep from succumbing to whatever it was that made his eyes have that dead look.

Some fire to tend to keep the mind away, I supposed. It made me sad a bit to see all this silently unfolding before me.

My gaze on the side of his face dropped to my hands clasped in front of me on the tabletop. My eyes found the scar instantly from memory: Pale pink, a clean, straight line going from the knuckle of my pointer finger down to where my hand joined my wrist. My fingers lightly traced the scar, finding the skin there slightly puckered and bumpy with healing. The memories ran fresh in my mind, only slightly fuzzy and distant from the year since it happened.

This scar, the reminder of when I sliced open my hand and poisoned myself with wolfsbane, ignited a spark in my thoughts. I remembered his face as he took me to the Hospital Wing, worried and desperate as I was slowly dying of the poison. This same face was now wearing an expression that I could only describe as a sad mixture of pain and depression.

My fingers ghosted over the light reminder, and I thought to myself one thing.

_If he can save me, I can at least try to save him._

* * *

><p>Filled with this new thought, I started following him again. Now that I knew <em>where<em> he was hiding, all I needed to follow him for was to know _when _he would be there.

I tried to be more discrete, and blended into the throng of people moving to their classes. A few times he would stop, as if he could somehow _sense_ me, as freaky as that sounds. But I would duck my head and trust the veil of my hair to hide my face, the moving mass of bodies to erase me from sight.

I had worse luck than my first tries. I followed him for days with no success, until I saw him branch off from the mass to head down a deserted hallway as dinner was about to start on a warm Friday.

The halls were empty, so there weren't any students to give me weird looks as I hurried after the retreating blond.

I kept up the run, my eyes set on his back with determination, my legs aching and my breathing quick and shallow. Not once did it cross my mind to turn back.

I finally got to a corner where he had just disappeared, and found the hall empty. I staggered to a halt and leaned against a wall, giving him plenty of time to get away from the door, and plenty of time for my breathing to even out from the little chase.

When I was ready, I walked in front of the wall three times, and repeated three times, since I knew where he was hiding, _I need the place where things are hidden._

I slowly opened my eyes to see the door in front of me again, the edges still animating and turning wooden. I reached out and grabbed the handle, mentally preparing myself for another confrontation. I just hoped that it would play out better than last time.

I slipped in soundlessly, as before, but I decided on a different, more direct, approach. I wound my way through the piles of junk and came to the small clearing where he stood again. Back to me, facing the same black cabinet. I allowed myself a few moments to wonder what was so special about this cabinet, but my window of not being detected was closing, so I took the last steps to the edge of the space.

I leaned casually against the wooden wardrobe I hid behind before and said clearly, "Don't you ever eat, Malfoy?"

He whipped around, hand in his pocket to draw his wand when he saw me. His surprise was instantly masked with a half-hearted anger.

"Damn it, Williams. What are you doing here?" he said, his tone irritated but strangely... hollow, but hopeful. Or at least that's what I allowed myself to think it was.

I looked around and said lightly, "Is this where you always go for dinner? Damn, Malfoy. Can't see how you haven't starved."

When he didn't say anything, I looked up into his eyes and stepped away from the wardrobe, slowly approaching the distressed Malfoy. My expression softened as I looked more into his troubled eyes. His hand was still clenched around the wand in his pocket, unsure as he backed edgily away.

I didn't answer his angry question, but instead said in a tender tone, "Malfoy, you're a shell. A withered shell of who you were before. And everyone notices that something isn't right. You look like you haven't slept, or eaten. You're on edge, and people see it."

I think I was trying to ease him into talking, but all I got was a scoff and another half sneer, half grimace.

"And you know so much about me, then?" he asked.

I opened my mouth, only to close it again when the words didn't come. How was I supposed to respond to that? Thankfully, he didn't seem to wait for an answer, and a look crossed his face that I couldn't register entirely. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and he narrowed his grey eyes.

"Why are you here again?" he asked, dangerously suspicious. "Why do you even bother, Williams?"

A jolt went through my chest. Excitement? Expectation? Some part of me had been waiting for him to ask something like that.

"Because," I stated slowly, staring right into his eyes to show him my commitment, in case he wasn't assured by my words. "I owe you, Malfoy. I'm in your debt. Remember?"

I raised my hand to show the faint scar, but the recognition of the faint reminder and words stirred in his eyes before I had even raised my arm. He remembered.

I wondered briefly if he was reliving the thank you scene in the empty classroom as I was.

The slight trance he was in, from remembering, I presumed, dissipated and he said, "So, you're in my debt. I remember that well enough. But what exactly are you hoping to accomplish here, Williams?"

Here was a question I didn't want to answer. Mostly since I was still trying to figure out the real answer myself.

"Well, since you bloody won't tell me anything, I can't- and probably won't- help you with whatever this task is. You can leave me out of that. So, I'll try and keep you out of this depression you're sinking into. Sound about right?" I asked, clasping my hands in front of me and smiling ironically.

I meant the words lightly, but when they reached my own ears it sounded been too true, a bit too cruel. The look in his eyes made guilt claw at the back of my throat and I let my hands drop as I started sadly, "Malfoy…"

But I lost the end of the sentence. What was the real reason behind my persistence? A feeling stirred inside of me, but I didn't want to look into it then. My eyes were still locked onto his, my mind struggling to string my thoughts together and give him an answer that was true and comforting.

"I just… want to help."

The slight shock flashed through his eyes and he hesitated before nodding once and turning his back to me to face the blasted cabinet again.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding and blinked away the tears I couldn't believe were misting my eyes. I let a relieved smile slip onto my face as I walked over to an old loveseat and sat down. I roughly rubbed away any stray tears and internally scolded myself. Why was I getting so emotional over this?

I wasn't sure why I wanted him to ask that question so badly. Why I wanted him to know why I was going to help him.

I guessed it was to show him that I could help him even after his childish tortures over the years. But perhaps that was too vain or prideful of me.

Perhaps it was simply to let him know that he wasn't alone. That I really could help him.

Whatever the reason behind it, it worked.

I had been bracing myself for another forceful exit and was surprised when he just let me stay like he did.

I watched him wearily for a few minutes when my level of boredom reached a height I couldn't stand. So I dragged the loveseat closer to the center of the clearing, sat, and turned to Malfoy.

I rested my elbow on the armrest and held my chin in my palm as I said casually, "So what now, Malfoy? Are you trying to accomplish anything by staring down that cabinet?"

He turned his head to glare at me before sighing and turning to lean against the cabinet and respond. "It's broken. I've got to fix it. Simple?"

I looked at the cabinet and glanced back at him. He seemed frustrated and pained, and I knew it wasn't even close to being simple. I shook my head and got up.

I approached the cabinet and laid a hand on the glossy black surface, the cool wood flowing beneath my fingers. It didn't seem broken. At least, not in any physical way. Must be-

"An enchanted cabinet?" I asked softly, turning to give a side look at the blond. "It isn't performing the way it should?"

He nodded. "Can't tell you what it does," he shrugged, as if in mockingly halfhearted regret. "But, to fix it I have to repeat an incantation."

"Incantation?" I asked, eyes still on his face.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus_," he said quietly, gaze locked onto the cabinet.

I heard a faint, deep _whoosh _seeming to come from inside the cabinet doors and I turned slightly to gape at it before his voice stopped me, seeming to read my thoughts, and shooting them down as quickly as they appeared. "It won't be fixed that easily, Williams. Trust me, I know."

Even without looking at him, I heard the familiar tease lace his tone, the smirk sure to be on his face. And I felt… glad, strangely. Last year, if I was teased by him, I would be agitated. But since he'd been so distant this year… this was definitely an improvement.

I huffed, threw in a dramatic eye roll, and asked, even though I knew what the answer would be, "So, if you can't tell me what it does, can you tell me what you hope it _will_ do?"

Again, a snicker and a shake of the head, one I was expecting. I huffed sarcastically and leaned on the cabinet again, eying the dark wood. I chose a more serious question this time.

"And this is important to your mission?"

He gave a quick, solemn nod and ran a nervous hand through the sleek blond hair, tousling it lightly.

My eyes roved over his figure again, taking in the wrinkled white shirt and loosened Slytherin tie. A thought came floating into my mind and I took a hesitant step forward to look Malfoy right in the eyes, face to face, silently daring him to back down.

I gathered up my courage and asked, "Did Katie getting cursed have to do with this?"

Unlike the first attempt at asking this question, I didn't get shouted at, leaving the answer unspoken. His eyes slid back to my face, and the light in them flickered as he swallowed and gave a small, hesitant nod.

I took a breath and turned my eyes back to the cabinet so that he couldn't see the unwelcome fear I knew was beginning to creep into them.

I knew that I wasn't that surprised at this. It only confirmed what I held as a solid theory in my mind. I wasn't sure why I took a stumbling step back. I guess it was that it confirmed my fears, extinguished the small hope that it wasn't Malfoy that did that. That a fellow student didn't almost cause another to die.

"She wasn't supposed to open it, was she?"

He only shook his head dismally and turned to lay the side of his face on the smooth wood. His grey, tired eyes held self-resentment and a touch of sad fear.

"Who was it meant for?" I asked, unsure and quiet.

He shook his head again, and I gave a resigned sigh. I knew he wouldn't tell me. I had exceeded my information limit for that day.

So I just nodded once and turned away from him, trying to control my breathing as my darting eyes flickered over the mounds of junk, not really taking the images in.

I tilted my head to look sideways at him again, and found that I wasn't afraid of him. My own thoughts were frightening me more than anything. I felt almost overwhelmed with what he had told me, but still I wanted to know more.

But I knew that he wouldn't tell me more that night. So I swallowed and said quietly, "You should really eat something, Malfoy. It's not healthy to carry on like you do." He watched me and I continued steadily, "And don't try to shut me out, Malfoy. 'Cause I can tell you right now, it won't work."

And with those words I squared my shoulders and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>And this will continue in next chappie! This night, I mean. She still has to go talk to Hermione, blah blah blah. BUT I have some of the next chapter written already, so it shouldn't take as long. Then, SUMMER! Plenty of free time to write :)<strong>

**Thank you always to my beta Koryu Elric, who has found mistakes that I wouldn't have found if I had re-read it five+ times, which I really didn't want to do.**

**And, to ward off any complainers, next chapter, things are gonna happen. Changing things up a bit, and some deep issues are gonna be laid out, so stick around! And as always, review and favorite!**


End file.
